Celestial Slayer
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: The world of Fiore had many kinds of dragons, and as such, the Dragon Slayers. What if there was one with a power combining light and dark? This is the story of one such Dragon Slayer: The Celestial Dragon Slayer!
1. Chapter 1

Celestial Slayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail, so keep a note on that. The only thing I own is the OC and his Exceed.**

**Chapter 1: The Celestial Dragon**

Laxus was continuing his travels to rethink his person. It had been a month since he left Fairy Tail, and he found the open road helped his thoughts.

"HEEEEELP!"

A sudden cry from above. Laxus raised an eyebrow and looked up, spotting a bird… no _cat _like shape.

"Is that Happy? No… the voice is different."

A couple of seconds later, followed by a scream, and a gray colored exceed crashed down in front of Laxus, who looked a little surprised. The Exceed had rather spiky fur, and, though he was dazed, his eyes were a bright orange.

"Hey, you okay little guy?"

Laxus bent down, and the Exceed shot up with a hysterical yell.

"Please help me! My friend passed out and we need help!"

The Exceed was practically bawling, and while before Laxus would have been annoyed as all hell by something like that, now he felt a twinge of guilt for the worried cat.

"Alright. Where's your friend?"

"Thank you so much mister! This way!"

The Exceed shot off, and Laxus followed the cat at a trot. After a bit of distance, the Exceed had led Laxus to a collapsed boy who couldn't have been much older than Erza. He was passed out on the ground, but breathing steadily. The boy had midnight blue hair with a few white flecks in it, almost like the night sky, pale skin, and he was garbed in a primarily black outfit that had some white armor: a shoulder pad on the left shoulder of a simple combat jacket, greaves over the slacks and boots, and a chestplate over a loose white shirt. There was a pair of white fingerless gloves on his hands, and a pendant of sorts hanging on his neck.

"Who the heck is this kid?"

"Please help him! He passed out a while ago after we got off a train! He can get really motion sick, and we were on for a few hours after we left the last town. I told him we shouldn't since he does but he said a train would be the quickest way to get to Magnolia!"

"Motion sickness?"

Laxus was really confused now. That reminded him of Natsu… heck, even _he _got motion sick as a fellow Dragon Slayer. Wait…

_No, it can't be… but… it's a possibility…_

"I'll help him out. I think I got something here that could get him back on his feet."

"Oh thank goodness!"

Laxus took off his pack and rustled through it for a moment, pulling out a vial of some medicine, pouring it down the boy's throat. The boy's eyes snapped open, a clear and sharp forest green. He shot upright while spitting, the sour taste of the medicine in his mouth.

"Gaagh! Man that stuff was gnarly! Agh… What the hell did you give me Telo!?"

The boys tone was vibrant, to say the least, deepening still as it carried a hint of a higher pitch despite his age.

"You could feel thankful Solaris! I managed to find some help when you passed out! I told you it wasn't a good idea to get on the train when you get motion sick like you do!"

"Shut it cat! I said we needed to get to Magnolia as quickly as we could… besides, I don't know of any other magic guild we could get into since I have a bad habit of destroying stuff when I'm pissed off…"

"Uh, you're welcome."

The boy, Solaris, finally seemed to notice Laxus, and he shot towards the older man.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you for the help!"

"No problem… hey, kid, can I ask you something?"

"What would that be?"

Solaris had stood up and now he was stretching his arms.

"Out of curiosity, are you by any chance a Dragon Slayer?"

Solaris looked surprised, and the Exceed, Telo, started.

"You bet he is! He's the Celestial Dragon Slayer, trained by the Celestial Dragon Luna in the art since he was young! Well, up until seven years ago anyway."

"Telo I told you to keep quiet on that subject!"

Laxus' eyes widened the second he heard "Dragon Slayer."

_Is this kid a first generation Dragon Slayer? If so, he got his magic from an actual dragon like Natsu. But, "Celestial Dragon Slayer"? What kind of magic is that?_

"If that's true… than can you show me? You see…"

Laxus stood up to his full height, which left him several heads over Solaris, who was about the same height as Natsu, if not a bit shorter.

"What a coincidence. I'm also a Dragon Slayer. The Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus."

"You are!? What Dragon taught you?"

"I wasn't taught by a dragon like you were. My magic came from having a Dragon Lacrima implanted in my body. But, I don't think they differ much. But, if so, could you show me what you can do?"

"Uh… sure… alright… though it's a bit of an odd request… here goes… **Celestial Dragons Roar!"**

An electric blue magic circle formed in front of Solaris as he gathered energy in his mouth, and energy that looked like a starry sky, black and blue with flecks of white light, sprung out, slamming into a hillside a distance off, and Solaris let out a breath.

"Though… I have been told I have a bit of a problem with control. I've been in a few fights… and let's just say there was a lot of property damage involved."

_Now that sounds familiar._

"Well, I wouldn't put too much trouble on that. Heck, I used to be part of a guild that was _known _for property damage."

"**You were a member of Fairy Tail!?"**

Solaris seemed shocked along with Telo, as both of them had spouted that at once.

"Wait… they kicked you out?"

"What did you do mister!?"

Telo popped up on Solaris' head, and Laxus looked to the side.

"I did something I regret doing. I've been traveling for the past month and collecting my thoughts. I heard you mention going to Magnolia. Are you heading there to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yep! To be honest, Fairy Tail is the only Guild I'm interested in joining. I've heard a lot about you guys, and the group seems pretty colorful"

"That it is. You'd be surprised, Fairy Tail can get kind of crazy, but everyone's incredibly tight nit."

"Sounds like it'd be fun!"

The smirkish grin on Solaris' face made Laxus chuckle a bit. The kid had enthusiasm, and that would do him good.

"Well, when you get there, tell the Guild Master I sent you."

"Awesome!"

Laxus chuckled again as Solaris and Telo started celebrating.

"But, before that, how about a sparring match? Think of it as a bit of a test, though, it's more so just me wanting to see what you've got."

"Heh heh, I haven't gotten into a fight in a while. Fighting another Dragon Slayer seems like fun!"

"Heh. I'm gonna warn ya' kid, I'm no pushover. I was one of Fairy Tail's strongest."

Laxus took off his cloak and set in on top of his pack, a few electric sparks flickering between his fingers.

"That should just make it interesting. I'm no slouch myself… though one of Fairy Tail's best? This will be fun."

"Heh, alright. Let's go!"

The two took off with their respective elements, lightning and stardust, surrounding their fists, the clash blasting out across the plains. The two Slayers jumped back, and Solaris readied his initial spell again.

"**Celestial Dragon's Star Talon!"**

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"**

Laxus sent the electrical fist flying, and Solaris met it head on with his own, going straight through with a small smirk, leaving Laxus surprised for a brief moment.

"Celestial Dragon magic is pretty tough to beat. The stardust in the element is a combination of light and darkness, which also gives it the ability to cut through spells of equal strength!"

"So, I'll have to step it up a bit huh? Alright then. **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

Laxus generated the lightning lance and shot it straight forward, and Solaris growled, stardust bursting across his other hand, and he caught the lance with both hands, being pushed back before the Lance exploded.

"Solaris!"

"Don't panic Telo. I'm not that flimsy! Gotta say, you're pretty tough, that hurt quite a bit! It defifnitly had more power put into it than the last one!"

"Heh, I told you I wasn't a push over. And since your magic seems to be able to nullify equal level spells, guess I've gotta go all out!"

"That's what I was hoping for!"

The two went back to and elemental melee, yammering the whole time.

"So, tell me, how is it that your magic nullifies others?"

"Like I said, it's the stardust! It has ant-magic properties in it, but, it only works on magic that are of an equal strength level, not lower, and not higher! Think of it as a balancer to opponents who are weaker or stronger than me, it's greatest strength is useless against them."

"I see, so in a balanced fight it'd be easy for you to win since you're not just an offensive fighter, you're also a nullifier!"

"That's right! My magic is useful for support due to its nullification property, making it all the more useful if I was to work in a team!"

"Well then, you'd make a fine addition to Fairy Tail. Guess the old man will welcome you with open arms! Come one! Show me what else you got!"

"Alright then! Don't say I didn't wanr you! **Celestial Dragon's Meteor Wing!"**

The same stardust energy formed on Solaris' back like wings, and he shot forward at an incredible speed. Laxus shot out of the way by turning into lighting, and Solaris reared up into the sky.

"So, you can fly of your own accord?"

"Yep, but, I don't like doing so for regular reasons! I don't get to see the scenery if I do! **Celestial Dragon's Roar!"**

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

The two swirls of energy crashed into each other, and after a moment of buildup, Laxus' broke through, and Solaris lifted his arms as it collided. The ensuing explosion was rather large, and Solaris went plummeting, though he pulled himself to a stop, the stardust wings vanishing.

"Well, I have to say, that's the second time I've seen someone take that head on. You're pretty tough kid."

"Heh… I said I wasn't a slouch. So, up for round two?"

Solaris stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He hadn't had a work out like this in a while, and he was just getting warmed up.

"So, I guess the warm ups done?"

"THAT WAS JUST A WARM UP FOR YOU TWO!?"

Telo screamed in surprise when the two started up again.

"Man, those two seem to be getting along well… and all they're doing is fighting! Solaris, you're too fight happy!"

**Later/Road**

"Man… That Laxus really strong… I don't think I've ever lost a fight so quickly."

Solaris definitely had the look of having been beaten. He was glad he managed to put up a good fight for a while, an accomplishment against someone so strong.

"That lasted for five rounds, so I wouldn't say quickly, but, I guess to you it is. But hey, look at the bright side: You got to spar against another Dragon Slayer _and _you pretty much got recommended for Fairy Tail! Those are both pluses!"

"Yeah, I guess so… but, I've got a long way to go before I'm at the level of Laxus, and he got his magic from a Dragon Lacrima… it's crazy isn't it? But, that just gives me a goal! Luna always said to never let myself get down, just set my goals high and aim for cosmos!"

"You got that right!"

Both the Dragon Slayer and Exceed threw up a hand/paw, pointing skyward with smiles on their faces as they kept moving.

"Next stop: Magnolia and Fairy Tail!"

"Roger!"

**A/N**

**Now to think of some team mates for Solaris… man I'm going to have fun with this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Celestial Slayer

**A/N: As a quick note, the story starts just before the Oracion Seis arc ends, and after a few chapters to further introduce my OC and his team, we'll be heading to Edolas!**

_**Text like this indicates the narrator**_

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail's Newest Dragon!**

On the ridge overlooking Magnolia, Solaris and Telo were looking over the city with bright looks on their faces.

"Hahaha! Alright! We finally made it to Magnolia, Telo! Awesome! Now all that's left is too find Fairy Tail!"

"Roger! Let's get into town!"

Telo took off ahead of Solaris with his wings out, leaving Solaris to run after him until they got into the town.

"WOW! This is awesome Solaris! The city looks so cool!"

"Yeah! And look at that church! It's huge! Hahaha!"

The two went along, taking in the sights, and Solaris stopped to ask a passerby for directions to Fairy Tail.

"You a wizard young man?"

"You bet I am! I've come a long way to get here actually. So, how do I get there?"

"Oh it's easy. See that building on top of the hill over there?"

Solaris and Telo followed where the man was pointing, squinting a bit to see better.

"Yeah, I see it."

"That's Fairy Tail's guild hall. They had to rebuild it a few months ago, but, it's just better than ever. So just keep following the roads until you get up there and you'll be fine."

"Alright. Thanks mister!"

"No problem!"

Solaris and Telo took off again, moving at a decent pace so they could look at the city as they kept a move on. They always liked taking in the sights wherever they went. When the two finally made it up to the huild hall, they slapped a high five.

"Finally, after all that time we spent travelling we made it! And thanks to Laxus giving me that letter for the Guild Master I bet I'll get in easy!"

"Haha, you're awfully happy Solaris!"

"Of course I am! We've spent months trying to get to Magnolia… no thanks to my motion sickness and the fact we had a few run in's with bad guys, but, it was all worth it in the end! Alright! Let's go!"

Solaris opened the door a bit and peeked in, Telo on his head again, and his jaw wound up dropping at the sight of a rather wild brawl going on.

"What in the world?"

Solaris slowly made his way in, going rigid when a chair nearly hit him in the face.

"Woah! This is crazy! Who knew Fairy Tail would be like this Solaris!?"

"I feel like this happens regularly… then again, Laxus did say everyone is tight nit… guess that means they also act like an actual family on occasion. HEY WATCH IT!"

Solaris growled when he had to swipe a _bench _of all things aside, bursting it apart with his fist covered in stardust.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry about this."

Solaris turned when he heard that kind voice speak, turning to see Mirajane smiling at him.

"Things aren't normally this crazy around here. This tends to happen whenever Natsu or Erxa are around but today got a little crazy."

"Oh… uh… its fine… wait… You're Mirajane Strauss right?"

"Yes I am!"

"Awesome! I'm Solaris Dragunov, and this here is my friend Telo!"

"Hi there! Nice to meetcha!"

"Oh! You have a cat friend like Happy! Wow he's adorable!"

"I AM NOT ADORABLE ALRIGHT! I'm fluffy!"

"He kinda doesn't like that word… WHOA!"

Solaris ducked another chair, and he was surprised that Mirajane was just smiling the whole time.

"So, did you two come here to see the guild hall?"

"Actually, Telo and I came here to join. Y'see, I was partly sent by Laxus after I ran into him. He said to talk to the Guild Master and give him this."

"You ran into Laxus?!"

The mention of the Lightning Dragon Slayer brought the whole guild to slience, and a split second later, Solaris was hounded with questions.

"How is he doing!?"

"Is Laxus alright!?"

"Where is he!?"

"ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!"

Makarov's voice brought the guild down to silence.

"Boy, what was this about you running into my grandson?"

Solaris looked down when Makarov approached him with a stern look.

"Just as I said sir. He actually helped me out when he found me collapsed on the roadside."

"Only because I was yelling for help!"

"Whatever. And, after we sparred for a bit, he said to talk to you about joining the Guild… as I assume you're Master Makarov right? He mentioned you… and he also told me to give you this letter here."

Solaris reached into his jacket and pulled out a sealed letter, handing it to Makarov, who turned it over.

"You say you spared with Laxus? What kind of magic do you use boy?"

"Heh, I'm a Dragon Slayer! The Celestial Dragon Slayer!"

Solaris punctuated this by covering his hand in stardust, and everyone in the guild gawked while Makarov read the letter, Mirajane looking at it over his shoulder.

"Hmm, it seems Laxus thinks you'd be a good addition to the guild. Tell me, how long did you last."

"We went about five rounds… I lost each time but not without putting up a fight!"

"Hmm… well, even though Laxus is no longer a member, he is my family and I trust his opinions. All right then boy! Consider yourself an official member of Fairy Tail!"

"WE'RE GETTING ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!"

"Alri-i-ght!"

Solaris threw an arm up and he and Telo slapped another high five. After a moment, the two new additions were looking at their newly acquired marks: Solaris' was white and on his right forearm, and Telo's was black and placed on his back.

"Haha! Solaris, look at mine! It's awesome!"

"Ha! Please, mine trumps yours cat!"

In the next second, Solaris was pulled aside by Levy and her team.

"Sorry about the commotion! But it's not everyday a Dragon Slayer joins!"

"Eh heh… wait, you guys said another… how many Dragon Slayers are in this guild?"

"We've got two! Natsu, who's away on a mission right now, and Gajeel who's right over there."

_Two Dragon Slayers in one Guild!? Holy crap!_

Solaris followed where Levy was pointing to spot Gajeel at the bar chomping on random pieces of scrap.

"Whoa is he eating metal!?"

"Yep! Gajeel is the Iron Dragon Slayer, so he tends to chow down on the stuff a lot."

"Wow… So, this Natsu guy, what Dragon Slayer is he?"

"Salamander?"

"He's the Fire Dragon Slayer!"

_The Fire Dragon Slayer… so was he raised by the Dragon Igneel that Luna told me about?_

"By any chance, was he raised by a dragon called Igneel? The dragon that raised me told me about him."

"Uh, yeah. He was."

"Man, now I really want to meet this Natsu guy… but… you said he's away on a mission right?"

Solaris turned back towards Levi, and she nodded.

"He's gone with Erza and Gray as well. Pah, our strongest team too… why do they get to have all the fun?"

Solaris turned towards the voice that spoke, rough like his but a bit more refined, being met with the sight of a black haired young man wearing eastern style armor colored red, and his eyes were a piercing gold.

_**This wizard here is Mikado Lystern, hailing from an Eastern kingdom far away. He uses Re-quip magic called "The Shogun." He seems to be cold on the outside, but, there's something behind that he doesn't show the other members of Fairy Tail.**_

"Sheesh, cool your jets Mikado. There's still some decent requests up on the board that I'm positive you and Zena could take on."

"You know for a fact that I only take high paying requests Levy."

_**Mikado also has a love of money, though his teammate tends to drag him along on missions either way.**_

"HEY! Watch your mouth Mikado!"

"What do you think you're doing talking to Levi like that?!"

Mikado just walked off as Levy tried to calm her teammates down, and Solaris raised an eyebrow, and Telo was the first to comment.

"Well, talk about arrogant."

"I'd cut him some slack. He used to a prince in the country he was from, but he apparently didn't like the life he had there, or so the story goes."

Solaris turned again, Telo falling off his head, being faced with a red headed girl with sky blue eyes wearing a dark purple jacket and slacks.

"How ya' doin? I'm Zena Irisviel!"

_**Zena Irisviel, Mikado's partner and the only one who can get Mikado to go on missions below his preferred pay grade. She uses Lava Magic, a combination of Fire and Earth magic she created herself.**_

"Solaris Dragunov, and the cat is Telo."

"Roger…"

"Ah he's so cute! I have a feeling he'll get along with Happy pretty well!"

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

"Who's Happy?"

Telo was back on Solaris' head, a curious look on his face.

"Happy is Natsu's cat. But, it's awesome that we have another Dragon Slayer in the Guild! We'll be even tougher now. But, did you really go five rounds against Laxus?"

"Yep. I didn't win once but I managed to put up a good fight."

"Yep! Solaris is wicked strong in his own right! His Celestial Dragon Slayer magic is tough as heck too!"

"Really? What can it do?"

Zena sat Solaris down so that they could avoid the commotion.

"Well, other than offense, I'm also a nullifier. Y'see, the stardust element I use has anti-magic properties, but it only works on magic that is at an equal level too mine, so weaker or stronger spells aren't effected by it."

"So in an even fight you'd actually have an advantage?"

"Yep."

"Hmm… well, since you're a rookie, how about tagging along with me and Mikado on our next job?"

"HUH!? Already!"

"Relax, I'll give you a few days to settle in."

"Why the sudden request though?"

"Well, I've always wanted to see what a Dragon Slayer can do myself. Things get so hectoc I can't really watch Natsu or Gajeel. I have a bit of a fascination with Dragon's, you could say."

Solaris raised an eyebrow, and Telo chuckled.

"C'mon Solaris, let's go meet the rest of the Guild since we got a while!"

The Exceed grabbed his friend and actually started pulling him along, though Solaris had a thoughtful look on his face and didn't seem to notice.

_This Guild has two other Dragon Slayers… wonder what everyone knows… but… I wonder if they know anything about Luna… _


	3. Chapter 3

Celestial Slayer

**Chapter 3: I'll show you what I've got!**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"So all the jobs you guys go on get posted up here?"

"Yep! And up stairs there's another board with S-Class jobs… but we don't really mess with those, especially since we really only have three S-Class wizards, and even then only two are here and one doesn't go on missions much."

"Wait, are you talking about Mira?"

"Yep."

It had been a couple of days since Solaris had arrived at Fairy Tail, and Zena had been teaching him the ropes in exchange for getting to write about his magic in a book she was making about Dragons and the Dragon Slayers.

"Hey, Zena, I wanted to ask, but why are you writing that book about Dragon Slayers anyway?"

Zena was browing through the jobs, but she was still listening.

"Well, since that kind of magic isn't recorded in any books and such, all we know about them is information passed down throughout the years. It's called Lost Magic for a reason. Some people think it's too dangerous, but I think it's amazing. Heck, it was the stories about the Dragon Slayers that inspired me to create my Lava magic a before joining Fairy Tail a few years ago. And with some help from Natsu I managed to complete my magic _and _some of my research on his type of Dragon Slayer magic… of course, this was before we got old enough to go on longer and more serious jobs."

"Wow… sounds like you have a lot of friends here."

"Yep. Everyone in Fairy Tail is like family to me… ah, here's a nice one! Doesn't pay too little, and not too much. I think Mikado will let this one slide."

"Let me see… Hmmm… help with taking out some monsters? What kind of monsters are we talking about here?"

"Dunno. We get requests like these a lot when creatures near towns go wild. It seems like the perfect job for a Dragon Slayer to undertake if you ask me."

"I kinda hope a wyvern shows up for one reason or another…"

"You only want to fight a wyvern because it's the closest thing to a dragon in the wild…"

"SHUT IT TELO!"

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, hey Mikado. We just picked out our next job!"

"You're taking the rookie with us?"

"Well duh! He needs the experience, besides, as a senior member I feel obligated to help the kid."

"He's obviously older than you by at least three years Zena. And you're what, seventeen?"

"Shut it. I've got seniorirty since I've been here since I was a kid, unlike you, as I should note."

"Why you impudent little! I've been at least as long as you!"

"Ha! I got hear two years before you!"

"Uh… ahem… would you two quit flirting for a minute? I mean… we are taking this job aren't we?"

"**WE WEREN'T FLIRTING!"**

Solaris flinched and dropped the paper he was holding, shrinking back a bit, and Mira chuckled.

"Don't worry, those two are always like that. They may bicker like an old married couple but they're really good friends deep down."

"**WE HEARD THAT MIRA!"**

Telo snickered from his spot on Solaris' head.

"They loooove each other."

"Speaking of which Solaris, why does Telo always ride on your head?"

"He's always done that, ever since he hatched. I don't know why but the little guy likes it up there… Mikado, Zena, are we gonna go take the job or not!?"

Solaris leaned his head backed and looked over at the other two with a bored look, Telo tumbling off his head and landing on his face.

"Meow…"

Mikado and Zena turned away from each other with huffs and crossed arms.

"Yes, we are. C'mon Mikado, no complaining about the pay not being as high as you'd like this time!"

Zena grabbed Mikado by his chestplate and started dragging him along, and Solaris chuckled.

"Well, guess I'll see ya when we get back Mira! C'mon Telo get up and let's go!"

"Roger sir…."

Solaris snatched Telo up and ran out as Mira waved them goodbye for the time being.

**Later/Road**

"Gugh… why did we have to take the train… I hate trains…"

Solaris was leaning on the window with a nauseous look on his face, and Mikado sighed.

"And yet you're the one who said riding a train is the quickest way to get somewhere when you have a flight spell… Sheesh Solaris."

"Shut… it… cat…"

Solaris put a hand to his mouth and threw open the window, retching out the side."

"And there goes his lunch."

"He gets motion sick like Natsu… sheesh, what, is that part of being a Dragon Slayer or something?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if Gajeel gets motion sick like this… then again, we haven't really ever seen him on any kinda vehicle huh?"

"Remember the Phantasia festival? I saw him talking to Master Makarov on one of the floats. Guess he doesn't."

Zena shrugged and scribbled something down in her notebook, and Telo leaned up to look.

"Whatcha writing?"

"Just taking notes for my book. If it's about a dragon or Dragon Slayer, I'll be jotting it down."

"I don't understand your fascination with them Zena. Honestly, it's almost childish."

"If you had the chance to see Lost Magic right in front of you when you'd grown up hearing stories about it but could never find a book about them, you'd want to make a record of it too!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. Dragon Slayer Magic is Lost Magic for a reason Zena."

Zena huffed and leaned on a hand, and Telo had a weird look.

"Yep… these two are definitely old friends… they bicker like they are, that's for sure… Ah c'mon, chipper up a bit Solaris! We'll be there soon."

"It'll take forever if I feel like this… gugh…"

Mikado slapped his forehead while Zena chuckled a bit.

**Helio Town**

_**This is Helio Town, a quiet little village on the edge of the Helios Forest. On most situations, the creatures living in the forest are peaceful, but, the townsfolk have been encountering problems with a group, and so, they asked the Wizards from Fairy Tail for help, and here is where Solaris will get the chance to show his new teammates what he can do.**_

"FINALLY OFF THAT THINGS!"

"Roger that!"

Solaris threw up a fist as he jumped out onto the platform, laughing all the while as Telo flew out and landed on his head yet again.

"If I have to put up with that for much longer I'm going to break something… and not in the good way."

"Oh come on Mikado, let them have some fun."

"I just want to get this job done and leave before Natsu and Erza get's back. There is no way in hell I'm letting that woman know I didn't take a job while she wasn't there to make me."

"Why is everyone in our Guild terrified of Erza? Even Master Makaroc is scared of her…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? This is _Erza _we're talking about… need I remind you about when we were all kids?"

"No… no, you don't. Solaris! Telo! Come on, we need to go talk to the town mayor so we can learn more about what we need to do!"

Solaris shot around and gave a thumbs up.

"Got it!"

"Roger ma'am!"

Mikado hit his head again, and the group made their way to the town hall, and the lady at the desk looked up when the group walked in.

"Hmm? You three aren't from around here… can I help you?"

"Solaris, let me do the talking."

Mikado cleared his throat.

"Yes, we're wizards from Fairy Tail. We took the job you sent in."

"If you are with Fairy Tail then show your marks."

Mikado rolled his eyes, but turned enough to reveal the mark on the back of his neck, which was colored gold, and Zena showed the red mark on her left shoulder, while Solaris and Telo showed their own marks. Once the marks were shown, the woman was quick to direct the wizards to the mayor's office.

"Mayor, the Fairy Tail wizards are here!"

The man at the desk looked up at the four entering behind his receptionist, and he lifted an eyebrow when he saw Mikado.

"Well, I never expected one of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizards to take a humble little job like this."

"Fairy Tail always helps others. It doesn't matter what rank of wizard one is. Though a decen pay doesn't hurt."

Zena smacked Mikado on the back of the head when he mumbled that, her typical smile not wavering. Solaris had a curious look.

_I didn't know Mikado was an S-Class wizard… cool._

"If you're wondering about that Solaris, Mikado is also called the Lord of the East thanks to his re-quip magic and origins along with the S-Class status. He's not as well known as Erza since he likes to keep it on the down low, but, the minute he pops up expect people the start jabbering."

Solaris just nodded as Mikado spoke with the mayor about whatever trouble they were having. After a bit, Mikado went back to the other three and gestured for them to leave.

"Alright, from what the mayor told me, supposedly, some of the usually docile creatures have become oddly aggressive, almost like they were possessed. Several people have gone missing as well."

"Like they were possessed… Telo, didn't something like that happen on our way to Magnolia?"

"I think so… but I can't remember were…"

The Dragon Slayer and Exceed scratched their heads as they kept walking, and Mikado sighed again.

"Let's just get the job done and get back to the guild alright. Come on, we should go and scout around in the woods. Zena, be a bit careful so that you don't burn down the forest. That Lava Magic of yours has a bad habit of causing collateral."

"I'm still learning to keep it under control Mikado! Creating a magic by combining two other types is really hard, even for someone like me!"

Solaris sighed and sagged his shoulders as the two senior Fairy Tail members started arguing. Again.

"Is this going to be a regular thing with these two?"

"I think so…"

**Helios Forest**

_**This is the Helios Forest, one of the many mysterious and magical forests throughout Fiore. It is here that our heroes are undertaking their task, but a mysterious presence looms within these woods that is not normally present…**_

Solaris leapt down from the branch he and Telo had climbed up to, letting out a sigh.

"Nothing in this area either. It's getting late Mikado, should we go back to the town?"

Mikado shook his head and produced a dagger from nowhere, jabbing it into the tree and putting his ear against it.

"What is he doing?"

"Listening for vibrations. Though I keep telling him he sucks at tracking."

"I can hear you Zena… weird… if monsters were in this area you think we'd pick something up."

Solaris crossed his arms, and he sniffed when he picked something up.

"That's an odd scent… I swear it's so familiar though…"

Solaris took in a long breath, then he smirked.

"Now I remember. Telo, these are those guys we ran into back at Hargeon!"

"Wait for real!? I thought you pounded those losers into the dust!"

"Guess some got away. Come on guys I know where they're at, let's go!"

Solaris shot off, and Mikado raised an eyebrow as he and Zena followed.

"What is he going on about?"

"A scent? Of course! As a Dragon Slayer he has heightened senses. Mikado, maybe he knows who caused this. Maybe it's not the creatures going wild, they might be controlled!"

"What? That's impossible. There hasn't been a Dark Guild sightin since Oracion Seis showed up, and we sent a coalition force to deal with them. You're not telling me the guy came across a Dark Guild and took them out himself?"

"Solaris said he went five rounds against Laxus, and even if he lost that's still an accomplishment! Let's take his word for it and follow him since he's got a scent down!"

"Alright… but only for now. He still needs to prove himself."

Zena sighed. Mikado was stubborn as always. The group moved through the woods at a decent pace, stopping every now and then when Solaris needed to pick up the scent again. After a while, the spotted a column of black smoke rising up.

"What? How did we not see that before?"

"Who cares!? It looks like we found out… Huh? Get down!"

The three wizards ducked when multiple Vulcans and a few other creatures burst out of the trees and swiped at them. When the three got a good look at the monsters eyes, they saw that they were blank except for a rune in each eye.

"Control runes. So they are being possessed, but by who?"

"Kyahahahaha! Took long enough for some Guild Wizards to show up. Looks like our pets can have some fun now!"

Solaris looked up when that voice sounded, and up in the air was a dark haired man on a green wyvern with the same runes in it's eyes, and the Dragon Slayer smirked.

"Well well, it's these losers again. It's been a while since we saw these guys."

Mikado and Zena looked surprised when Solaris cracked his knuckles and seemed to be familiar with the people who showed up.

"Solaris, what's going on? How do you know these guys?"

"They're a Dark Guild I ran into a few months ago when I was leaving Hargeon Port. They have a particular liking to controlling animals and monsters to do their dirty work. But I just can't remember their name…"

_**The Dark Guild Solaris is speaking of is known as Chimera Greed, and, as he mentioned, they take control of monsters and animals and use them for their nefarious deed.**_

"Wait… he's talking about Chimera Greed…"

"You're telling me you fought these guys all by yourself?!"

"You bet! They were a walk in the park really!"

Mikado just stood shocked.

_How could a reckless fool like him take on an entire Guil single handed and come out on top? I've seen Natsu in action and fought him myself… but… then again… They're both Dragon Slayers… I shouldn't doubt things._

"Mikado, you said I needed to prove myself, right?"

"Huh?"

"Well, then let me show you what I got. I'll take out their leader and that wyvern, just watch me. You guys can take care of these buffoons right? **Celestial Dragon's Meteor Wings!"**

Solaris took off as the energy wings burst out, leaving a trail behind him, and all the Dark Guild lackeys gasped when they recognized them.

"It's him!"

"The kid from Hargeon!"

"The Dragon Slayer!"

Mikado and Zena went back to back, Mikadow producing a katana and lava gathering around Zena's hands.

"Well, guess we'll get to see what he's got."

"Well then, let's show these Dark Guild goons what Fairy Tail wizards can do!"

The two smirked and charged in. Up above, Solaris had streaked up behind the wyvern, and the one riding it turned to face him, his eyes widening it.

"What!? You're that Dragon Slayer from Hargeon!"

"Nice to see you again! Uh… what was your name?"

"I told you, it's Yeager the Wyvern lord! How could you forget?!"

"Eh, guess you didn't make enough of an impression… but… unlike last time, I'm an actual wizard now! A Fairy Tail wizard, and I'll show you what we've got!"

"Roger sir!"

Yeager actually laughed when Solaris showed his mark.

"You're with the fairies! Oh this is priceless! Those weaklings, man you threw yourself in with the wrong crowd! GAGH!"

The taunt was met with a stardust covered fist that sent the wyvern reeling.

"I may not have been with Fairy Tail for long… but they've never made me feel more welcome than anything and they treat me like one of their own, like I'm family… So I won't stand to hear anyone call my new family weak! Fairy Tail isn't weak, and I'll show you just that! I'll shove those words right down your throat!"


	4. Chapter 4

Celestial Slayer

**Chapter 4: Celestial Dragon Roaring**

Solaris swooped out of the way of the Wyverns fire blast, Telo holding on for dear life.

"SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING WAY TO FAST!"

"Just hold on tight Telo! We'll wrap this up soon. **Celestial Dragon's Shooting Star Rain!"**

Solaris swooped about, letting loose dozens of bright energy bolts at the wyvern, while down below, Mikado was slashing at any monster who dared come close, and Zena was using a lava whip to lash at the beasts or their controllers.

"Mikado, try not to hurt the creatures too much, aim for the ones controlling them and they'll be set free!"

Zena yelled this as one of the controlled Vulcan's ran off when the dark wizard controlling it was knocked out by a lash from the lava whip.

"Easier said than done!"

"Don't you have some kind of armor that can work with ranged attacks."

"Well, I do have one!"

In a bright orange flash, Mikado's armor switched to a lighter, more forest colored set along with a bow and arrows.

"The Irilith armor and Raiko bow! Alright, aim for the wizards then!"

As the two below started downing wizard after wizard, it just seemed like more two took their place.

"Ah man, Zena and Mikao are in trouble! They won't last long if that keeps up!"

"Man, there's way more guys than last time you and I went up against them!"

"Kahahahahaha! That's because you didn't fight the whole guild buster! That was only a smaller group I was working with! Now you and your fellow Fairies are facing the full might of…"

"SHUT UP!"

Solaris punched Yeager straight in the face, landing on the wyvern, but he wobbled after a moment.

"Ah c'mon… this thing isn't even a vehicle… why the heck am I getting motion sick now…"

"HAHAHAHA! Really? Man this just makes it easy on me! Eat some of this!"

Yeager stretched his arm out, launching a ball of darkness that slammed into Solaris and sent him to the ground, and Mikado and Zena turned as the ball enlarged.

"SOLARIS!"

"KAHAHAHA! How do you like that dark bomb spell? Hits hard doesn't… WHAT THE HECK!?"

Much to the shock of everyone, the dark energy started swirling in, and Solaris was sucking it in like nothing.

"Hagh… man talk about gnarly… never tasted dark magic like that before…"

Solaris smirked as he wiped off his mouth.

"**HE CAN EAT DARK MAGIC!?"**

"Not just dark magic. Y'see, a lot of people think that my magic has ties to Celestial Spirit magic because of its name, but, in fact, it's called "Celestial" for a completely different reason! The dark blue field of the night sky, and filled with bright lights like the stars in that sky! That's where the Celestial comes from! A combination of light and darkness, just like the one the sky forms with the celestial bodies that the stars create! Which means light and dark magic have no effect on me! So thanks for the meal! Mikado, Zena, ready to see me at work!?"

Solaris shot up again, and telo cheered his friend on as he shot past him, and Yeager growled.

"How the heck could you do that!?"

"Heh, among the Dragon Slayers, I'm unique because the dragon who taught me was linked to two different elements. While I'm not as powerful with one as a wizard who exclusively uses light or darkness, I'm just as powerful while using both! That's why my magic uses stardust… and you just gave me a boost! Let's go!"

"Grgh… come my wyvern! Turn this foolish fairy into ashes!"

Solaris smirked as he dodged another gout of fire, blasting back with another rain of stardust bolts, and down below, Mikado and Zena were back to back as the enemies closed in.

"Zena… remember how I said to be careful?"

"Yeah, why do you think I'm using the lava whip?"

"Well, forget that. Go all out against these Dark Wizards! This job got more interesting all of a sudden!"

Zena laughed as Mikado shot off, back in his normal armor.

"He just doesn't want to get left behind by Erza since she's fought multiple Dark Guilds… well, neither do I! You're not the only one who get's to have fun with some of Fairy Tail's strongest Lucy!"

Zena snickered as the lava whip vanished and the enemy wizards looked confused atop their mounts.

"Time for you boys to see what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail and its resident Lava Prodigy! **Molten Hammerain!"**

Zena threw out her arms and a wave of lava burst forward, sweeping up anything in it's path, and Zena laughed wildly, which got a weird look from Solaris above.

"Okay, now I see why Mikado told her to hold back…. SHE'S FREAKING CRAZY WITH THAT LAVA MAGIC!"

"Keep your eyes on the game kid!"

Solaris swooped back down as Yeager fired another dark bomb, swallowing that up and licking his lips.

"Keep feeding me like that and I'll blast you straight to oblivion. Don't you Dark Guild guys ever learn?"

"SHUT UP BRAT! BURN HIM BURN HIM BURN HIM!"

Solaris snickered and dodged burst after burst of fire, his Celestial Dragon Meteor Wings leaving a trail in their wake as he sped up.

"Time to show you the flight speed Luna prided above her own offensive magic! The speed and power she passed down to me! **Celestial Dragon's Roar!"**

Solaris blazed up to where the moon was rising, the Meteor Wings showing light a bright sheen against the full moon until the spiral whirlwind of the roars stardust energy blazed forward.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS KID!?"

Yeager screeched as he was blasted off the wyvern, which plummeted towards the ground, and Telo caught the unconscious Dark Guild leader as Solaris went and landed, his eyes a little wide at what his teammates had done.

"THEY WENT OVERBOARD!"

The area was, to say the least, scorched, covered with arrows and slash marks and littered with the unconscious bodies of the Chimera Greed wizards, and Mikado was restraining the still wild Zena.

"Why did I tell her to go all out?"

"Because you got fired up and decided to go all out yourself?"

Solaris was sitting on top of the dazed wyvern with his legs crossed, and Telo had deposited Yeager near the beast and gone back to his usual spot on top of Solaris' head.

"LET ME AT EM LET ME AT EM!"

"Zena cool it, they're all knocked out… and at least you managed to keep the flames from going to far, even if you went crazy like you always do."

"Why does she do that exactly?"

Mikado held the ranting Zena out to the side and sighed.

"Honestly, no one knows… Zena is… weird… then again, so are a lot of people in Fairy Tail."

Solaris chuckled and tapped the wyvern with his fist.

"Hey, here's something I realized…"

"What's that?"

"I GOT TO TAKE DOWN A WYVERN LIKE I WANTED TO! AWESOME!"

"BOOYAH! That's how we roll!"

Mikado chuckled as the two atop the wyvern started doing a victory dance that was admittedly bad and very strange, but, he let them have their fun, though it did concern the former prince a bit since Solaris did seem close to his age, but, the guy was raised by a dragon and spent seven years traveling.

_I wonder… what did he do over those seven years… he said he faced this Dark Guild before… what else did he encounter before running into Laxus? Like so many of us in Fairy Tail, his past is shrouded in a dark mystery, and even more so since his dragon left him and then he fended for himself for seven years… well, guess he'll have a bunch of stories… or things he won't want to talk about._

**Helio Town**

Back in the town, the Dark Guild wizards were all gathered and tied up, and a crowd had gathered around the wyvern which, somehow, was now being obedient to Solaris, and he was making a show with the beast and Telo while Mikado spoke with the mayor, and Zena made a sketch in her journal.

"So, as the Celestial Dragon Slayer he can eat both light and dark magic… interesting… not like Natsu, who can only eat fire unless he wants to get sick, and I guess the same goes with Gajeel and metal… he's also unique in that he has a flight spell…"

The sketch Zena was making was of the Meteor Wings, as much as she'd seen before going out of control, and when she found out what had happened she was glad the forest hadn't been damaged much.

"Even with just a brief glimpse and seeing what it can do, his magic looks beautiful… and it kinda fits with his personality and spirit…"

Zena chuckled as Solaris balance on his new pet's snout and started making a rain of stardust for the show he'd been throwing for the townsfolk with a huge smile on his face.

"Heh, he'll be a nice addition to the next Phantasia festival don't you think?"

Zena looked up from her sketchbook to see Mikado going through the stack of jewel bills. He was probably deciding how to cut it amongst the three of them (and of course he'd get the larger cut), and Zena just chuckled.

"Guess so. Still, he's kinda like a kid sometimes isn't he? I'm younger than him but more mature."

"Please, you can be as childish as Natsu sometimes."

"I AM NOT!"

And so began another one of Mikado and Zena's famous arguments. A while later, the team was saying goodbye to the townsfolk, and Solaris took a bit too long to say goodbye to his new wyvern friend, who seemed sad to see the Dragon Slayer go, though everyone was still wondering why the beast had taken a liking to Solaris when he'd pounded the thing. Zena had chalked it down to how Solaris had freed it from the control of the Dark Guild, and so it was glad.

**Magnolia**

"Man, I can't wait to tell everyon how awesome my first job was! Getting to fight a Dark Guild and even making a new friend with a wyvern! Awesome!"

"Yeah… great… except Mikado split the pay 50-25-25… I'm gonna have to take another job if I want to make rent... greedy bastard… oh, that reminds me, where are you and Telo staying Solaris?"

"Hmm?"

Solaris was balancing on the bridge's side since they were crossing, and he sat down on the edge, swinging his feet.

"Well, for now Telo and I are staying at the dorms, but, we're planning on building a little house not far from the town so that our money can go into other things. It'll take a while but it'll be worth it!"

"Roger sir!"

"Ah, that sounds so sweet."

"Yeah, and tiresome. Why not just take the high paying jobs and just pay a monthly rent and do whatever you want the rest of time?"

"SHUT IT MR. GREEDYBAGS!"

Solaris laughed as Mikado held Zena back, and he jumped back onto the ground.

"Alright! Let's not waste any more time! We were gone for a few days and I'm eager to get back to the fun!"

Solaris took the lead back up to the guild, and when the three opened the doors, they were met with the sight of a celebration.

"The heck?"

"Hey! Lucy's back! LUCY!"

Zena dashed in immediately and met up with Lucy in the crowd near Levy, and the two girls happily hugged and greeted each other.

"Wait… if Lucy is here then… oh no…"

"So Mikado, how did your most recent job go?"

Mikado sweat dropped when Erza seemed to appear right behind him, and the young man jumped.

"You didn't split the pay badly with Zena did you?"

"Actually, he split it 50-25-25 among the three of us."

"SHUT UP SOLARIS!"

"And who would you be?"

"Solaris Dragunov! I joined Fairy Tail a few days ago, and this here is Telo!"

"Nice to meetcha miss!"

"Solaris don't you know who you're talking too!?"

"Yeah, Erza Scarlet right? Also known as Titania due to her awesome reputation and skills as a wizard! It's awesome to get to meet you!"

Erza chuckled modestly.

"Oh it's not that much. Though I'm not too shy about it."

Solaris chuckled when Erza put a hand on her chin, but she quickly went back to her previous look, and Mikadow dashed off.

"Get back here! You have some questions to answer!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE SHE DEVIL!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

Solaris sighed and shook his head as Erza started chasing Mikado around the hall, and Zena came up with Lucy in tow.

"Lucy, meet the newest member to both my team and Fairy Tail, the Celestial Dragon Slayer Solaris Dragunov!"

"Celestial Dragon Slayer? WOW! Does it have to do with celestial spirits in any way? You see, I'm a Celestial Spirit wizard, so just curious!"

"Man, why does everyone always assume that. Sorry to say, but now. It's called Celestial Dragon Slayer magic because it looks like this."

Solaris flicked his wrist and his forearm was wreathed in startdust, and Lucy awed as Zena laughed.

"Cool right?"

"Yeah! It looks so pretty!"

"Yep, and for letting me teach him the ropes, Solaris here has been letting me document his magic in my book! You'd never believe it, but he has a spell that lets him fly! It's awesome! And he can eat both light and dark, though I've only seen him eat dark magic so far, but I'm taking his word for it."

"Wow! That's pretty cool."

"Eheh… thanks… uh…"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfelia. Nice to meet you!"

"Heh, Solaris Dragunov, the Celestial Dragon Slayer. And the little guy on my head is Telo."

"Hello!"

"DID I HEAR DRAGON SLAYER!?"

"Here comes Natsu…"

"Oh good I was looking for him!"

Solaris raised an eyebrow as Lucy and Zena had mixed reactions when the excited voice sounded out, and a split second later, Solaris was dodging a pink haired boy as he dove at him with a fist aflame.

"NATSU GIVE THE GUY A WHILE HE PRACTICALLY JUST GOT HERE!"

"Heh, sorry Lucy, but I heard Dragon Slayer and came running, besides, I picked up a new scent from this guy, so, who are you kid?"

"KID!? I'm older than you by at least a year!"

"Like I care, I've been in the guild since I was a kid so I have senioroity. Now answer the question."

"It's proper manners to introduce yourself first."

"Oh yeah? Who says?"

"I don't know… just about… A LOT OF PEOPLE!"

Solaris and Natsu were butting heads with glares aimed at each other along with growls as they kept yelling, though their Exceed friends seemed to be getting along much better much quicker.

"I'm Happy, Natsu's partner! Nice to meet ya!"

"Telo! And my friend over there butting heads with yours is Solaris! Is that Natsu guy a Dragon Slayer too?"

"Yep! He's the Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Wait… did I hear the blue cat right?"

"Uh, yeah! What did ya' think I was!?"

"So you're Natsu! Awesome! Nice to meet you then! I'm Solaris Dragunov, the Celestial Dragon Slayer, and I was raised by the Celestial Dragon Luna… who happened to tell me a bit about Igneel."

"Do you know anything about Igneel!?"

"Uh… sorry no… I was hoping you might know something about Luna…"

"Eh… sorry man… but hey, you're not the only new Dragon Slayer! C'mon! Hey Wendy, we've got another new Dragon Slayer here!"

Lucy and Zena chuckled as Natsu practically dragged Solaris over to go meet Wendy and Carla, Telo back on his friends head.

"One second they're yelling at each other…"

"And the next they're acting like good friends… yep, Natsu and Solaris are going to get along _just _fine."

"Agree with you on that one Lucy…"

The entire guild erupted into chaos when Natsu slammed a flaming fist into Solaris, who countered with his own spell, and the two Dragon Slayers smirked at each other.

"Alright then… you sure you wanna do this Natsu?"

"Sure as heck! I'm fired up and ready!"

"THEN LET'S GO!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

Zena and Lucy shrieked as the two Dragin Slayers went at it.

"Does Natsu seriously have to start a fight now!?"

"Oh, I need to go get my book! Research time!"

"Is that all you're worried about Zena!?"

"It's nice to see they're having fun!"

"Don't encourage them Mira!"

**A/N**

**I have some plans brewing that involve Solaris' past travels… but I won't reveal much soon because there's a lot, but part of it does involve something in the Tenrou arc.**


	5. Chapter 5

Celestial Slayer

**Chapter 5: Edolas**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Solaris was scanning through Zena's Dragon Slayer book with Wendy, the Lava Prodigy and Lucy snickering as the two Dragon Slayers went over things with an analytic and curious glance, Carla and Telo on the table and chattering.

"Well, you four seem right at home here at Fairy Tail." Lucy commented.

Wendy and Solaris looked up when Lucy spoke, and both chuckled lightly, and Carla answered.

"Actually we live in the girl's only dorm."

"Roger ma'am! And Solaris and I are staying in the boy's dorm until we can finish up our house!" Telo threw up a paw, something he'd picked up from Happy.

"How come you don't live there too Lucy it's really nice and cozy?" Wendy asked as she slid the book back to Solaris since the Celestial Slayer was still scanning it.

"Yeah well I didn't find out about it until _after _I got my place. Besides, the rent there is like 100,000 Jewel a month. My apartment is _way _more and I'm broke…" Lucy muttered.

"Yeah well at least you don't have Mikado as your partner. The guy always splits the cash in his favor and it sucks. We have to take a few jobs each month if I wanna make rent, and then I'm always left broke." Zena huffed, puffed out a cheek with an annoyed look, flipping her pen between her fingers.

"Eh heh… sorry Zena, I kinda forgot." Lucy chuckled, scratching the back of her head feeling a little embarrassed.

"Guess Erza's gonna wind up beating some sense into him one day huh?" Solaris snickered, and he looked up in surprise when heard bells start ringing. "What's with the bells?"

"Oh you'll see in a moment. C'mon! Let's head up to the balcony so you can see!" Zena said this with an enthusiastic smile as she grabbed her research book and waved for Solairs to follow as Telo plopped back onto his friends head, and the two followed Zena up to the balcony as everyone started going wild that overlooked Magnolia, and after a while longer, what Solaris saw made his eyes widen.

"No way… Is the entire city actually being split in half!?" Solaris gasped as he looked around as the city of Magnolia rose up in sections before splitting and forming a wide path straight to the guild hall.

"Yep. This is what we call the Gildarts Shift." Zena stated.

"Gildarts Shift?" Solaris asked.

"What's that?" Telo added.

Zena chuckled as the two newbies both raised an eyebrow… well, it was hard to tell with Telo since he's a cat.

"It's a precautionary thing since old man Gildarts' Crash Magic tends to accidently destroy things he touches when he's not careful. So he'd pretty much just walk through the entire town and that wouldn't be good for any businesses." Zena stated.

"**ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS!? YOU GUYS MODIFIE THE TOWN BECAUSE HE'S THAT STRONG AND CLUMSY!?" **Solaris and Telo practically shrieked, and Zena laughed.

"He's not that bad a guy, heck, I look up to him like a dad a bit. Come on! Let's get down before he get's here! Boy won't the old man be surprised to see I finished my Lava Magic while he was gone!" Zena laughed as she ran off, and Solaris looked up at Telo, and he chuckled.

"Guess people really like this guy huh?"

"Roger sir!" Telo nodded as he plopped back down on Solaris' head.

Solaris rushed back down, and when he looked down at the main floor he saw that everyone was waiting with huge smiles on their faces, and it made him snicker as he leaned on the rails.

"Guess it's a big deal when Gildarts comes back. I wonder what kind of person he is." Solairs mused as he leapt down to the main floor, lading on one of the tables just as Gildarts entered. The tall, rugged looking man looked around with a bit of confusion of a moment before letting out a seemingly annoyed sigh.

"Come on ya' old geezer let's throw down!" Unsurprisingly Natsu was eager for a fight as always.

"That's no way to treat a man!" Elfman yelled in objection with a shocked look.

"Welcome home!" Mira said as Gildarts approached her, still looking confused.

"How long as he been gone?" Solaris mused, tilitng his head.

"Dunno…" Telo mumbled as he flipped over to look at the ceiling.

"Sorry to bother you miss but I'm looking for a Guild that used to be around these parts called Fairy Tail." Gildarts stated, not recognizing Mira.

"This is it! Remember me? Mirajane!" Mira stated, and Gildarts raised an eyebrow for a moment before speaking again.

"Mira!? Wow, you sure have grown up a lot little girl, and did you change up some stuff around the hall to?" Gildarts started looking around enthusiastically, and Solaris and Lucy had the same look.

"He didn't notice that from outside?" Lucy asked.

"Guess not." Solaris muttered.

Next to come out was Natsu once again, this time at the top of the stairs.

"Gildarts!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer called out.

"Natsu, hey pal. There's someone I recognize!" Gildarts responded.

"Hehehe…" Natsu jumped up, a fist ready as always, "Good to see ya'! Now let's party!"

The response from Gildarts was to use his free hand to spin Natsu around and then send the young man flying up to slam into the roof.

"Not now kid." Gildarts stated.

"How strong is he?" Solaris muttered as his eyebrow started twitching.

"Hey! Old man!" Zena called out, running up to Gildarts, who turned and looked down.

"Hmm? You look familiar…"

"It's me, Zena! I've just grown up quite a bit these last few years." Zena chuckled.

"Oh yeah. You used to be a bit of a shorty, but now look at ya'! Hey, hows that Lava Magic you were making coming along eh?" Gildarts asked, and Zena snickered.

"Done and perfected. I'll show you sometime soon, and I've also done way more on my research book. Getting three new Dragon Slayers helped a ton as well!" Zena stated.

"I would be one of those!" Solaris yelled from where he was sitting.

"Well, I did see some new faces. A lot happened while I was gone huh?" Gildarts mused as he looked around, eventually going and talking to Makarov.

"Solaris, Zena." Mikado spoke, and his teammates turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"What is it now Mr. Money bags?"

"Shut it Zena. I've pivked out our next job. Let's go." Mikado stated as he started pulling along the two.

"AWWW! But Gildarts just got back and I wanted to show him what my magic can do!" Zena complained, flailing her arms and legs around.

"Save it." Mikado muttered.

"Why do I feel like we're leaving on a job so he can avoid Gildarts?" Solaris muttered.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Mikado snapped.

"Trust me, he's been like this since we were kids… his little overly huge sense of greed has gotten him talked to and pounded on more than once. And the times Gildarts has talked to him about it, hoo boy." Zena growled.

"I can only imagine." Solaris sighed as they were out the door and then pulled out of the town at an alarmingly fast rate as Mikado sped up.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!?" Mikado shouted, grinding his teeth.

"Admit it, you're just scared. You always pull the same act when Erza get's back from a quest, and it's always worse with Gildarts." Zena stated as she and Solaris got out of Mikado's grip and started walking.

"I do not do that!" Mikado objected.

"I specifically you remember calling Erza a "She-devil" when we got back from my first quest with you guys." Solaris stated.

"Shut up." Mikado growled.

"Oh, and by the way, you better not cut the pay in your usual way. It's all even this time. Besides my rent is due soon and I need to money." Zena muttered.

"Oh here comes this talk again!" Mikado yelled.

"You two really are like and old married couple you know that?" Solaris mused.

"They llllove each other!" Telo snickered.

"DON'T START COPYING HAPPY!" Mikado and Zena snapped in unison, and the Celestial Dragon Slayer just laughed.

**A few Days later**

"Did we have to get back during a storm!? I hate the rain! I hate it I hate it I hate it!" Zena ranted on and on as the team made their way back towards the guild hall, and seeing as how Mikado was the only one with an umbrella no thanks to his requip magic, it was leaving Solaris, Telo, and Zena sopping wet.

"Speak for yourself Lava Girl… I'm a cat, so imagine how much I'm haing this!" Telo hissed.

"Ah come on guys! I actually like the rain! It smells nice, and it always makes the land look so cool afterwards! Hahaha!" Solaris laughed as he walked along the side of the canal with his arms spread to balance himself as he spun around on occasion.

"At least _someone _isn't complaining." Mikdao muttered.

"OH SHUT UP! YOU HAVE AN UMBRELLA STOWED AWAY IN WHEREVER YOU RE-QUIP MAGES CAN KEEP ALL YOUR CRAP! IT'S WORSE FOR ME BECAUSE OF MY MAGIC! LAVA AND WATER DON'T MIX!" Zena snapped.

"And yet you get along with Juvia just fine." Mikado stated.

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Zena snapped, and the four were finally at the hill leading to the Guild Hall.

Once they reached the door, Solaris was the first in after throwing them open.

"We're back! And also sopping wet!" Solaris yelled as he marched in, Telo quivering behind him.

"Finally… warmth… sweet… sweet warmth!" The cat muttered as he hugged himself.

"WHERE THE HELL IS NATSU I NEED TO DRY OFF!?" Zena roared as she stalked in.

"Brash as always." Mikado sighed as he closed his umbrella and stored it after a magic circle appeared.

"Wow, how'd they make it back in this weather?" Lucy asked as Mikado took a seat with the rest of the group, and Solaris shook his head, water spraying around and making the others flinch.

"Hey cut that out! What are you a dog!?" Gray yelped.

"Do you wanna get slugged Gray? And I have half a mind to head out there again. I just like the rain for some reason." Solaris shrugged as he looked out the window. "But let me guess, everyone's been stuck here huh? Good thing Telo and I put a cover over our in progress house when we're done each day… it would suck if it got soaked."

"Roger…" Telo muttered, shaking himself off, his fur poofing out afterwards.

"Pffhahahaha! You look like a puffball!" Solaris cackled as Natsu, who'd finally woken up, and Gray got into another scuffle, and Zena was standing nearby since Natsu was covered in flames once again.

"Why are you using him as a human drying machine!?' Lucy yelped.

"I'm soaked and I can't use my magic while I am… that and I hate rain… no offense Juv… oh wait, she's in a Gray Trance again." Zena muttered, ringing out her hair. "I swear if I was like Juvia I'd have turned into a piece of obsidian a long time ago."

"Eh?" Solaris hummed.

"Juvia can turn her body into water. If I could do that with my lava magic no doubt I'd be a piece of black glass by now." Zena stated.

"Of something else. Who knows?" Mikado stated.

"Whatever… man I am so bored! Why does there have to be such a bad storm right now?" Solaris groaned as he plopped down on the bar and set his head down, Lucy doing the same right next to him.

"I hear ya' Solaris… I wish something interesting would happen today." Lucy complained.

"Roger." Telo mumbled, holding up a paw before flopping down himself.

The next ting Solaris knew after dozing off when he woke up, is that he was stuck under _something, _and everything was pretty quiet. After forcing his way up, Solaris took in a heavy breath.

"GAGH! Man, what the hell happened? I doze off for five minutes and… wait… where's the guild hall? AND WHERE THE HECK IS MAGNOLIA!?" Solaris shouted, shooting up the rest of the way and looking around at the odd bubbles drifting up into the swirl of clouds above. "Now that is just weird… huh? TELO! HEY WHERE ARE YOU!? ANYONE ELSE AROUND!?"

"Roger…" Telo said weakly as his head popped out of the ground. "Man talk about a nap… why am I in the dirt?"

"Ah, good you're alright." Solaris sighed, and he yelped when something popped up underneath him and made him tumble into the air before landing on the ground hard. "Ow…"

"Solaris? She gasps in shock." A polite voice stated, and Solaris stood up, turning to see Horologium with Lucy inside him, and the blonde girl tumbling out.

"Solaris do you have any idea what's going on… and… are even in Magnolia anymore?" Lucy asked as she stood up, and Telo had taken his usual spot on Solaris' head again.

"I really have no idea… I dozed off to take a nap and then when I woke up I was under the ground… weird." Solaris muttered, a hand on his chin.

"Same here." Telo stated.

"Can I get some help over here?" Zena asked meekly as her hand popped out of the ground, making the other two wig out briefly before pulling her out, and Horologium disappeared after giving a farewell. "Okay… can _someone _please explain what happened? And heck, if the reason Lucy is here is because of Horologium, than why are me, Solaris, and Telo here?"

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact Solaris is a Dragon Slayer… not sure about you Zena, maybe you got lucky." Telo snickered.

"Shut it cat! Now isn't the time!" Zena snapped.

"I'm glad to see you made it out alright."

The three wizards and the cat turned when another voice spoke, and through the mist Mystogan appeared with his face revealed.

"Who is this?" Solaris asked.

"I'm Mystogan, a member of Fairy Tail. I didn't expect you to know about me since you're relatively new, Dragon Slayer." Mystogan stated.

"He's one of our Guild's top wizards, right up there with Erza and Mikado." Zena stated.

"Oh." Solaris muttered.

"To save our friends all of you will need to act quickly." Mystogan stated, then going to give a basic explanation of what happened earlier.

"Wait a minute... they were taken to another world!? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Lucy gasped.

"I've heard crazier." Solaris muttered as he crossed his arms, a hand on his chin again.

"That… sounds kinda cool actually." Zena muttered.

"Oh don't start going miss science on me now!" Lucy yelped.

"I wish I had more time to explain. But we lack that luxury, it won't be long before the entrance to Edolas closes." Mystogan stated, and Solaris looked up at the swirling clouds above.

"Let me get this straight, you want us to go through that hole in the sky to another world?" Lucy asked.

"If it's to save the guild then count me in! Sounds like fun!" Solaris snickered.

"Roger sir!" Telo snickered.

"More or less. It's up to you three to rescue our friends. While you're doing that I will remain here and see if I can find any other survivors. You'll all need to eat one of these." Mystogan pulled out a small vial of red pills, and when the other opened their mouths to ask, he tossed one into all three open mouths.

"Holy crap that is gnarly!? What the hell was that!?" Solaris gagged, a hand on his throat.

"You always say that about medicine Solaris." Telo sighed.

"I'm sorry but we can't delay any longer. Make haste." Mystgon pulled out one of his staves, pointing it at the group in front of him.

"You can't be serious! I have no idea where we're supposed to start looking for everyone!" Lucy objected as all three of them in front of Mystogan started glowing.

"Go, Lucy, Zena, Solaris. You can do this!"

With that, the other four shot up into the sky with various yells, and once the four Fairy Tail members opened their eyes, Lucy and Zena promptly shrieked upon seeing they were barely being held onto a cliff by their clothes, while Solaris and Telo just looked around in awe.

"Holy cow! A ton of floating islands!? This Edolas place is awesome!" Soalris laughed.

"QUIT YAMMERING AND HELP US OUT WILL YOU!? BOTH OF YOU CAN FLY SO MAKE USE OF THAT!" Zena snapped.

"I'M WITH ZENA! HELP US!" Lucy squealed as she flailed around.

"Alright alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Solaris muttered. **"Celestail Dragon's Meteor Wings!"**

After Solaris and Telo were flying, the Dragon Slayer and Exceed looked at each other and then back at the other two.

"So, who should carry who?" Solaris muttered.

"Don't know." Telo hummed.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER JUST PICK SOMEONE SO WE CAN GET TO SOLID GROUND AND ACTUALLY TALK!" Zena yelled.

"HURRY!" Lucy squealed.

Solaris and Telo just laughed and chose: Solaris grabbed Zena and Telo held onto Lucy, and the two flyers flew off to the nearest island, which had a large water fall and lake, and they landed there.

"Sweet, sweet solid ground." Lucy muttered as she flopped down.

"Amen to that sister." Zena grumbled, looking around.

"Well… we're here… so… what the heck do we do now?" Solaris asked as Telo landed on his head.

"I… have no idea." Lucy muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Clelestial Slayer

**Chapter 6: A Land With A Different Magic**

**Edolas**

"Soooo… what's our plan?" Solaris muttered as he splashed some water from the small spring on his face, looking around at the other islands floating around, and Lucy and Zena hummed a bit.

"Well, we don't really know much about this place, or where we're supposed to go really. Other than that all our friends and all of Magnolia are here and were turned into a lacrima." Zena stated, standing up and brushing off her knees.

"Well, maybe first we should look for a town. And at least we have _both _Solaris and Telo with us since they can fly." Lucy added, and Solaris and Telo narrowed their eyes.

"You two better not use us as transportation the entire time we're here." The Dragon Slayer and Exceed stated in flat tones.

"Just hold on there!" Zena yelped.

"We won't!" Lucy yelped.

"Why do I seriously doubt that?" Solaris muttered, standing up and stretching his arms. "So, where are we headed?"

"Eh…" Zena muttered as she tried to think, flinching when Lucy turned to her next.

"D-don't look at me! I barely know anything about this place! I mean, I guess we should just go until we find a town at least… maybe we can ask around?" Zena suggested.

"Well, I don't think we have that many options on our plate." Lucy muttered with a blank look.

"Well, let's just use the cards fate has dealt us and get a move on!" Solaris chuckled.

"Roger sir!" Telo laughed, throwing up a paw.

**Outside Louen**

"My god… that was… a long trip… I need to rest." Solaris panted as he flopped onto the ground, Telo plopping down onto his chest.

"Sorry guys… I promise, we won't do that again." Lucy apologized while Zena looked around at the round buildings of the town they'd spotted.

"Well, seems we found someplace to hunker down and see if we can find out where the capital is." Zena mumbled.

"Yeah… and maybe… we can… see if we can find someone." Solaris panted as he stood up and moved to the ledge, a hand acting as a visor for his eyes. "I wonder if anyone else made it here besides us."

"I hope so…" Lucy muttered.

"Well, let's not lay around any longer! Let's go!" Solaris chuckled, dashing off down the way, Telo following just as excidetly, and Zena and Lucy sighed.

"Honestly I am finding I question his maturity levels." Lucu mumbled.

"That, and the fact he can recover in a few minutes… for a Dragon Slayer who doesn't have easy access to his element he's pretty sturdy." Zena muttered, "But, let's not fall behind! C'mon Lucy!"

**Louen**

Solaris peered out from around one of the corners of the building he and the others were hiding behind.

"I don't see any soldiers… let's just hope none of them try to jump us. C'mon." Solaris waved for the others to follow.

"And in two seconds he's suddenly acting more his age… really Zena, how do you… you know what, never mind. Natsu is exactly like that." Lucy mumbled.

"Yep. Hmm, but, I do wonder, what kind of magic do people in Edolas use." Zena hummed.

"Well, either way, I'm hopin' we can get into some good fights while we're here!" Solaris laughed, putting his arms behind his head.

"You're always looking to get into a fight Solaris, just like with Laxus and Natsu." Telo snickered.

"HEY! Okay, one, Laxus wanted to spar, and I don't back down from a challenge… and Natsu's been the one to start most of our recent fights." Solaris pointed out.

"Yeah, _most _of them." All the other three stated in a deadpan tone.

"HEY!" Solaris snapped.

"We found you! Fairy Tail!"

The three shot around, seeing some guards charging at them, and they made an immediate grab for Lucy and Zena.

"Hey, let me go!" Lucy snapped.

"You sons of bitches! Get your hands off of us!" Zena snapped.

"You're Lucy and Zena right?" One of the guards asked.

"So what!?" Zena snapped.

"Hey!" Solaris muttered, tapping the guard holding Lucy on the shoulder.

"What do you want?!" The guard snapped before receiving a face full of Solaris' stardust covered fist and being sent flying, the next guard holding Zena getting a kick to the side of his head, and the three wizards got back to back.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" The guards yelled as Solaris pounded his fists together with his usual smirk, Lucy with a key ready and Zena with her lava whip forming.

"Note much. So, how'd you all like a taste of Dragon Slayer magic!?" Solaris chuckled, and Zena cracked her whip.

"Or how about I give you bastards a few lashings with this!?" Zena snapped.

"Or better yet, I do this! Open, gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Lucy declared, the Celestial Spirit appearing.

"We are!" Scorpio yelled as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, nice one Lucy! So, how about we give these suckers a taste of Earthland magic why don't we!?" Solaris laughed, barely noticing Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla not too far off, all four with shocked looks at their three friends using magic, and of course Telo hovering above them.

In the blink of an eye, Solaris had soldiers down with a few swipes, Zena with a wide attack, and Scorpio blasted the soldiers away with a storm of sand from his tail like they were nothing.

"And that's how it's done!" Solaris chuckled.

"Hmph, buncha weaklings if you ask me." Zena huffed.

"I'm going on a date with Aquarius now." Scorpio said as he vanished.

"Lucy…" Natsu gasped, and the other three Fairy Tail wizards turned towards the Dragon Slayer.

"You guys… I missed you!" Lucy said happily, running over to Natsu and the group with him, only to slow down upon seeing _herself. _"ME?!"

"Hey Natsu! Nice to see ya… EHHHH!? Why the heck are there two Lucys!?" Solaris yelled in surprise, looking between Lucy and the Edolas Lucy, making a note of the _extreme _difference in their style of dress for whatever reason.

"Wait… is this the Edolas Lucy?" Zena gasped in surprise.

"I wonder if there's an Edolas Solaris then." Telo snickered as he landed on Solaris' head, his wings vanishing.

"It couldn't be… is she Earthland's…" Edolas Lucy gasped.

"She's… Edolas' me?" Lucy gasped.

"Uh, guys, I don't think we've got time to sit around and chat!" Solaris yelped as more soldiers showed up while everyone was in shock.

"Natsu, hurry up and get them!" Lucy barked, and Natsu just kept a blank look.

"How?" Natsu asked.

"Use your magic, duh!"

"We can't _use _magic."

"WHAT!? YOU'RE KIDDING ME!?" Solaris snapped.

"Like hell I am! Heck, just how are you and these two using magic anyway!?" Natsu snapped in reply, and the two Dragon Slayer's growled at each other.

"Solaris, Zena, Lucy hurry up!" Happy yelled.

"Get them!" Carla added.

"You three are the only one who can use magic." Wendy, and Lucy seemed shocked for a moment before gleaning a confident look, and Solaris sighed.

"Oh screw this moment. **Celestial Dragon's Roar!" **Solaris yelled, the blast of stardust bursting out and sweeping up the soldier's in its path, and he followed it up by doing the same on the other group.

"Oh well nice job at stealing the spotlight Solaris!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh shut up! Don't get so confident just because you're one of three who can use magic right now!" Solaris snapped.

"Both of you shut up! We need to get moving before more soldier's decide to show up!" Zena snapped, pointing off to where there was an opening, and everyone took off.

"Man, Solaris is awesome!" Happy laughed.

"Nice one Sol!" Natsu chuckled.

"Aw, I barely got to do anything!" Lucy whined.

"Don't worry Lucy, you'll get your chance, I'm sure." Zena chuckled in a way that said she really wasn't too sure.

**Outside Louen/Forest**

The group was gathered on some conveniently set logs, a good ways away from the town.

"We should be safe after running this far right?" Wendy stated.

"But, how did you guys get into Edolas? I get how Solaris could since he's got Telo _or _could fly himself… but you two…" Natsu mumbled.

"What are you suggesting!?" Zena snapped.

"Zena, cool it." Solaris yelped as Zena's hands started burning the wood underneath them. He did _not _want the forest to be burnt down right now.

"We were all worried that you'd been turned into a lacrima." Wendy stated.

"Horologium is the one who saved me… though not too sure with Zena and Solaris here." Lucy stated.

"Yep, then Mystogan sent us here from that point after explaining a lot of things. Zena?" Solaris nodded.

"Right, see… this is what Mystogan told us…" Zena started, giving a rundown of everything Mystogan had explained to them, up until the point they were zipped off to Edolas. "And since that happened we've been looking for anyone. And no thanks to these two we managed to get around pretty quickly."

"For the final time, I'm not human transportation." Solaris grumbled.

"I wonder why Mystogan knew about Edolas?" Wendy mumbled.

"Who exactly is he?" Natsu asked.

"He didn't say anything at all..." Lucy muttered.

"Why is it you guys are the only ones who can use magic here?" Happy asked after a moment of silence.

"Maybe it's because I'm like some legendary chosen hero!?" Lucy yelled excitedly.

"Not seeing it." Natsu and Solaris mumbled at the same time.

"In your dreams Lucy." Zena chuckled.

"So much for self-confidence." Lucy sobbed, the blonde girl looking downtrodden, though after a moment she was back to herself. "Honestly, I don't know. If you can't use magic, Natsu, then we're gonna be at a real disadvantage aren't we?"

"We're right here ya' know?" Zena and Solaris grumbled, and Lucy yelped.

"Uh, sorry you guys, I kinda got caught up in the moment." Lucy chuckled in an embarrassed manner, and after a moment of tense silence, EdoLucy spoke up.

"You people seriously plan to go against the kingdom?" She asked.

"Of course." Natsu stated.

"We'll do it for our friends!" Happy stated.

"Roger sir!" Telo added, the two Exceeds slapping their paws against each other.

"Is that really me?" Lucy muttered after another moment of silence.

"She certainly looks the part." Solaris muttered.

"You can't even use magic for real, and you're fighting the Kingdom?" EdoLucy murmured.

"Are you forgetting about me, Sol, and our Lucy?" Zena muttered, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers. "Look, Edolas Lucy, I don't know much about this damned Kingdom we've been sent to fight against, but, one thing you should know about us Earthland Fairy Tail wizards: When the guild is in danger, it doesn't matter who the opponent is, we'll make them regret the day they made an enemy of Fairy Tail even if it's to the last breath."

"Even when you don't know what you're up against?" EdoLucy asked, and Solaris stood up with his trademark chuckle.

"Of course! I'm still kinda new to Fairy Tail myself, but, I've never met people I'd want to help no matter what. The guild is a family, and we look out for each other no matter what. The odds are just something we've got to even out. And besides, if we can get Natsu and Wendy back using their magic again, then we'll have three out of four Dragon Slayer's up and running!" Solaris laughed, and EdoLucy looked at him in mild surprise for a bit.

"You look like someone I know from my Fairy Tail…" EdoLucy muttered, and Natsu suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah! Now that I think about it, Solaris, you look a lot this girl me and Wendy saw at the edolas Fairy Tail! Except she'd got _way _longer hair and looks better too." Natsu snickered, and Solaris snapped.

"SAY FRICKING WHAT!? You better be yankin' my chain here Natsu!" Solaris snapped.

"Nope, no joke at all! The Edolas you is a girl! Hahahahaha!" Natsu laughed.

"Why you little…" Solaris growled before he and Natsu started a scuffle.

"_Now that he mentions it, this Solaris guy does look like Solana… the similarities are way too obvious, heck, they even have the exact same personality." _EdoLucy thought, looking at the others as they started being… well, themselves. _"What a bunch of weirdos. Maybe these guys can actually change the world. I get that feeling…"_

"Gagh! Okay I give I give! Just don't bust my arm! God, no wonder you managed to go five rounds against Laxus!" Natsu yelped as Solaris had him pinned.

"And don't you forget it! So, where're we headed to now?" Solaris asked.

**A/N**

**Few… finally got the next chapter up… and I have a plan for another addition to Team Sol! But, after the Edolas Arc ends anyway, and as an easter egg, the original arc will have Solaris' pet wyvern come back.**


	7. Chapter 7

Celestial Slayer

**Chapter 7: And were on our way!**

**Sycca/Hotel room**

"Ah man… Edolas has some nice places to settle down." Solaris chuckled as he flopped down onto one of the couches across from Natsu and Wendy, the Dragon Slayer's Exceeds were on the table, Carla looking at a map of Edolas Wendy had borrowed, Telo humming. And in the meantime the other three girls were getting cleaned up.

"You know, Edolas isn't too different from Earth Land is it? Other than the floating islands it's map is almost exactly the same!" Telo stated.

"Yes, I noticed that." Carla hummed. "And the Edolas Fairy Tail is located here." She added, pointing to the map, then following along to their current point. "We were chased by the giant frog about here, we ran into Lucy, Solaris, Telo, and Zena in the city of Louen, and this is the city we're in now, Sycca. Over here is the capital city we're headed towards."

"It's still quite a long way." Natus muttered.

"Plus, we have to be careful not to be discovered by the royal army." Wendy stated.

"Well, I don't think it'd be a big deal for me if I flew there at full speed… but then again there's everyone else so I can't exactly shoot off on my own. So it may take us all a while going on foot… but time isn't exactly on our side…" Solaris mumbled, "Hey speaking of flying, Happy, Carla, why haven't you guys been doing that?" he asked as Telo floated back up to his head as he sat up, and the other two Exceeds just gave some timid looks.

"We can't exactly use our magic either…" Happy mumbled.

"Yeah… and we have no idea why, especially since Exceeds like us are _from _Edolas." Carla stated.

"What?" Solaris and Telo asked, both tilting their heads, and Carla sighed.

"Right, Telo doesn't know… well, I'll explain while we're on the road, alright?" Carla stated.

"Alright… whatever you say." Telo mumbled.

"Hey, look at this!" EdoLucy said excitedly, walking in wearing nothing but a towel, and Solaris flipped out, screaming and then ducking behind the couch so that only his hair was peeking out. "She's exactly the same as me! Our bodies are identical!"

"Don't go pranching around in a towel!" Lucy shrieked as she ran in.

"Man seems EdoLucy has the same amount of shame Lucy herself does. And by that I mean none at all." Zena snickered as she came in pinning up her red curls and wearing her nightclothes.

"What exactly are you implying!?" Lucy shrieked.

"EdoLucy, Natsu and Solaris are still in the room!" Wendy stated.

"Why do you think I'm hiding? GWAGH!" Solaris snapped as he shot up, only to duck again.

"Ah quit being a wimp. What's the problem?" EdoLucy snickered in a teasing tone.

"I had a bad experience alright!?" Soalris yelled, his face scarlet, and Natsu laughed.

"Hahahaha! Oh man, I've never seen you look like that! It's priceless!" Natsu cackled.

"You wanna go Salamander!?" Solaris snapped, pushing up his right sleeve as his fist was covered in stardust, revealing his white Fairy Tail emblem.

"I'd be happy to!" Natsu chuckled.

"Not now you two!" Zena snapped, slamming the two Dragon Slayer's heads together and nearly knocking them out, the two falling to the floor with stunned looks.

"Zena: 1. Natsu and Solaris: 0!" Telo declared, holding up two scorecards.

"Where did you even get those?" Carla muttered.

"Does that happen regularly?" EdoLucy asked.

"More than you would think." Lucy sighed.

After getting back up, Natsu took a look at the two Lucy's, thinking of something.

"What Natsu, wanna peek?" EdoLucy chuckled.

"Please stop it!" Lucy yelled.

"Yep, no shame." Zena sighed, and Natsu held back a laugh.

"What's so funny!? I know, you're trying to joke that EdoLucy has a better figure than me, right?!" Lucy snapped.

"I don't think this is gonna end well…" Solaris muttered, going back to his hiding spot.

"Don't take a bath together, sheesh!" Natsu was holding himself back, his face getting pale, and both Lucy's gleaned an angry look, speaking at the same time.

"Now that you mention it…"

"They're so alike it's hard to even tell them apart." Wendy stated.

"Well, EdoLucy _does _have that tattoo on her left arm… so there's one thing." Solaris muttered, tracing his fingers along the etchings of his pendant.

"I couldn't believe we even had the same ass." EdoLucy stated.

"Please stop it!" Lucy yelled.

"CAN I PLEASE LEAVE!?" Solaris yelled just as Natsu got an idea.

"I bet you could do mirror acts and stuff!" Natsu laughed.

"NO WAY!" The two Lucy's yelled in synch.

"You just did." Zena snickered.

"They're like two peas in a pod." Wendy mumbled.

"It's sad really." Carla murmured.

"But hilarious!" Telo laughed.

"Actually, it's like Gemini was summoned!" Happy commented.

"Oh, you're right! " Natsu stated.

"Gemini?" EdoLucy and Solaris asked curiously.

"They're a spirit that I have a contract with! They can transform to look exactly like another person!" Lucy stated, "Gate of the Twins, open!"

Instead of the two blue spirits though, Gemini came out transformed as Lucy off the bat.

"Tada! Gemini is here!" Gemini laughed.

"Whoa!" EdoLucy gasped.

"Not DoubLucy, but TripLucy!" Lucy chuckled.

"Wow! We could do one of those party quiz games!" Natsu said excitedly.

"That would be… entertaining actually." Zena mused.

"WHY IS THERE THREE NOW!?" Solaris yelled.

"THIS ISN'T SOME PARTY!" All three Lucy's yelled, though Gemini Lucy still had a grin on.

"They're exactly in synch." Wendy mumbled.

"Sad really. And could you put some clothes on already?" Carla grumbled.

"Like I said, no shame." Zena stated.

"Just please… I really don't wanna hide anymore. That… or I'll just go to me room." Solaris muttered, leaving before things could possibly get more hectic, sighing as he flopped down onto the bed. "Gyagh… some of this stuff is crazy, right Telo?"

"You always get embarrassed like that dude. But, I bet tomorrow might be fun! We need to find a quick way to the capital though!" Telo stated, and Solaris put a hand on his pendant, taking a good long look at it. It was carved in a nearly black metal, a lapis lazuli in the center of it's swirls. It had been the last thing Luna had given him after his magic before she vanished, and Solaris rarely ever took it off.

"I wonder… what would Luna think of where I am now? Would she be proud? Man, I really wish I could know… but… where are you Luna?" Solaris mumbled.

**The Next Morning**

Solaris rubbed off his eyes as he rubbed the sleep out, letting out a yawn.

"What's with all the yelling so early in the morning?" Saolris yawned.

"Take a look at this! Edolas me went and ran off! And after all that talk last night oo!" Lucy yelled, holding out a note, and Solaris read it, his eyes slowly widening.

"Wait… so she just _ditched _us!?" Solaris yelped.

"Pretty much… and after all her talk the other day. But… I think maybe EdoLucy has her own problems. I mean, after all, there is her guild right?" Zena stated.

"I thought she was going to help us! What nerve!" Lucy yelled, stomping her foot.

"The same nerve as you Lucy?" Happy stated.

"They are really similar." Telo added.

"SHUT IT!" Lucy snapped.

"We can't do anything about it. She said she didn't intend to fight from the start." Wendy added as Lucy continued to rage.

"Yeah…" Natsu muttered.

"If so, doesn't seem like we can't do much." Solaris yawned, scratching the back of his head.

"I won't forgive her! I wouldn't forgive myself, so I won't forgive her!" Lucy snapped.

"Okay there Lucy, let's just go and see the town a bit… maybe we can find you a new book?" Zena chuckled nervously.

**In the town**

A short time later, the Fairy Tail gang was making their way through town, Lucy smiling like an idiot while holding a new book and the three Exceed's wearing disguises, and Telo had found he had a liking to a jacket in imitation of Solaris' combat coat.

"Wow, seems you were right about that Zena." Solaris chuckled, and Zena had a proud look.

"Lucy is just as much a bookworm as me and Levy. I know how to deal with people like her." Zena chuckled. "Hey, Solaris, why does Telo seem a little down?"

Solaris looked up slightly at the Exceed on his head, who had remained silent since some time before they left the hotel.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Solaris asked, poking Telo's face.

"Yeah… just… shocked… what Carla told me hit home kinda hard." Telo mumbled, thinking back to Carla's explanation of the supposed Exceed "mission." _"Was I really sent to hurt Solaris? No… that can't be… there's no way I'd try to do that."_

"Hey! Earth to Telo! Snap out of that funk will ya!?" Solaris snapped, flicking Telo's cheek.

"HEY! Why'd you do that!?" Telo snapped.

"Because you were being weird. It's not like you to be so dang quiet and gloomy." Solaris stated, folding his arms, and Telo yelped when a shadow started moving over them.

"GYAGH! What is that thing!?" Telo snapped, and Solaris looked up.

"An airship? OH! Guys, that gives me an idea!" Solaris laughed.

"Oh no… here he goes again." Telo muttered as soldiers ran by the crowd.

"It's the royal army!" Lucy stated.

"Hide!" Wendy snapped, shoving the others behind a pillar, all of them looking out as the ship descended.

"So, that airship must be theirs." Zena mused.

"That was my idea! If we hijack it then we can all get to the Royal City in no time!" Solaris stated.

"But don't you have motion sickness that's even more severe than Natsu's?" Wendy asked, and Solaris just went rigid.

"Why should it matter? Besides, I can just fly outside it if I have to." Solaris muttered, folding his arms.

"Well, it seems like the best bet we've got!" Natsu chuckled, and they all perked up when they heard what the soldiers were saying.

"They're finally going to extract the magic power from that giant lacrima the day after tomorrow!" On soldier stated.

"And so that's why we've been put on guard duty!" Another added.

"You don't get on board, you'll miss the event of a lifetime!" Another snapped.

"Giant Lacrima they say?" Natsu muttered.

"That's everyone from Magnolia." Wendy murmured.

"And we've got two days to stop them!? How can we get to the capital that fast? We won't make it in time!" Zena growled.

"If they start extracting the magic power, everyone will be gone for good." Carla muttered, looking down.

"Like I said, we steal the airship." Solaris stated.

"WHA!? You seriously want to go through with that!?" Wendy gasped.

"Normally that's not necessary right? Just sneaking on board should be fine!" Carla yelped.

"I hate hiding." Natsu grumbled.

"When Solaris makes a crazy plan we just gotta hope it can work." Telo sighed, giving a small shrug, his ears twitching slightly.

"I'm with Natsu, hiding it completely lame! So, if we're gonna go through with it, guess we might as well whoop their asses while we're at it!" Solaris chuckled, a faint stream of stardust drifting off his right hand.

"Yep!" Natsu chuckled.

"Wow, it's rare for you to suggest using Transportation Natsu." Happy muttered.

"Solaris does it all the time even when I tell him now to." Telo mumbled, and Natsu chuckled.

"As long as I have Wendy's Troia spell…" Natsu started, getting cut off by Wendy.

"We can't use magic remember."

"I take that back then… let's _not _do this." Natsu mumbled.

"Too late!" Solaris snickered. "Besides, we don't have the time for anything else! Zena, Lucy, let's do this!"

"I'm with ya!" Zena snickered, standing up and already flicking some lava between her fingers.

"Let's do this!" Lucy chuckled, pulling out her Leo Key.

"This'll only take a few moments!" Solaris chuckled as he and the other two who could still use magic ran out, the soldiers gasping in surprise, "Lucy, kick it off!"

"I hear ya! Gate of the Lion! Open!" Lucy yelled, but, instead of Loke appearing… it was Virgo for some reason. "HUH!?"

"I apologize Princess." Virgo stated.

"Eh? Who's this? She doesn't look like a lion." Solaris muttered as the other Fairy Tail members just had shocked looks.

"No, I'm Virgo, another one of the Princesses spirits. Nice to meet you." Virgo stated, giving a short bow.

"You two can talk later! Right now just tell me what's going on here!?" Lucy snapped.

"Brother is on a date, and cannot be summoned at the moment." Virgo stated.

"Brother?" Lucy gasped in surprise.

"Yes. Leo requested address him that way earlier." Virgo stated in that same tone of hers.

"He's such an idiot!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, either way, we can still take these suckers down!" Solaris yelled as two soldiers charged him, swatting their spears aside with his hands. **"Celestial Dragon's Asteroid Strike!"**

From that spell, Solaris spun around while his hands were covered in stardust, a stream flowing out and whipping the guards near him, sending them flying off.

"Nice! Now it's my turn!" Zena chuckled, **"Scorching Bolts!"**

Zena threw her arm out and released multiple balls of lava, each one striking and exploding on impact, blowing the guards aside.

"Keep at them! Those two are Zena and Lucy! And get the third since he's working with them.

"Ah man! I figured Loke would come here and beat them all!" Lucy yelped.

"Princess, with your permission, if I use my full power…" Virgo stated, though she just wound up immediately doing some weird dance, "I can even dance."

"GO AWAY!" Lucy snapped.

"Well, we've still got these guys under control!" Solaris snapped as he slugged another soldier, sending his victims helmet flying off, but more just kept coming.

"The airship is leaving!" Carla yelled as the airship began to rise up high.

"We'll never make it unless we get on board!" Wendy yelled as their group started getting swarmed.

"Dammit… I'll go after it!" Solaris yelled as his Meteor Wings formed, but before he could even take off as the airship flew off, something came speeding towards them, skidding to the side and dispersing the soldiers, and what stood out on the red vehicle was the black Fairy Tail emblem on it.

"A magic four wheeler?" Lucy mumbled as the dust cleared.

"That's Fairy Tail's mark!" Happy gasped.

"What the… who the heck is driving that?" Solaris coughed as the dust cleared.

"Someone from the Fairy Tail Edolas?" Zena muttered.

"I heard from Lucy. Get in." The driver of the 4-wheeler, who sounded a lot like Natsu, stated, and the Earth Land wizards piled in, everyone who was in the back a little squished. "We're gonna fly, don't fall out! Go fire!"

The machine revved up, it's wheels catching fire as it tore down the street, and it wasn't long until Natsu and Solaris were getting nauseous.

"Crap… can someone open the door so I can… HRK" Solaris caught himself before he could barf.

"Speak… for yourself buster… you're… lucky you can fly… urff…" Natsu grumbled.

"If they barf it's not our fault." Zena muttered, pulling away a bit, and Wendy chuckled nervously, the three Exceeds all sighing.

"Wow, we escaped just like that!" Happy declared, wanting to change the mood.

"You saved us." Lucy said thankfully.

"Thank you very much." Wendy stated, bowing her head slightly.

"Yeah… thanks." Zena mumbled, keeping Natsu back with a finger.

"You're going to the Royal City right? This'll be faster than that beat-up airship." The driver stated, chuckling and then reaching for his goggles, "The fastest man in Fairy Tail…" he muttered, and everyone (who could) gasped when his goggles went up, and no doubt, this was Natsu's Edolas version. "That's me, "Fireball" Natsu."

"NATSU!?" All the girls and Exceeds yelled in shock, and Earth Land Natsu just struggled to speak.

"Natsu! This is… Edolas' Natsu!" Lucy gasped.

"Just like Lucy said… The spittin' image." EdoNatsu mused, "And that's the other me? Lame…" he said, looking back at the Nauseous and bent over Natsu and Solaris.

"Our Natsu can't handle transportation." Wendy stated.

"Is that really supposed to be me? Just like my name, "Fireball", I'm a wizard who specializes in deliveries." EdoNatsu stated.

"This magic 4-wheeler doesn't have an SE plug!" Happy stated.

"SE Plug?" Wendy asked.

"Self Energy plug. It's a device that converts the magic energy of the driver into fuel." Carla stated.

"Hmm? Wow, I didn't notice that. Hey, EdoNatsu, how does this thing work without and SE plug?" Zena asked.

"That's right, people in Edolas don't have magical power of their own… so there's no point in having an SE plug.

"So that means it just runs on magic by itself?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm, sweet. Edolas may be behind Earth Land in terms of magic, but technologically they have us beat by a good margin." Zena mused, whipping out her notebook and jotting down some notes, and barely a moment later, EdoNatsu slammed on the brakes, bringing the 4-wheeler to a dead stop.

"Hey! What was with that all of a sudden!?" Lucy snapped.

"I wouldn't say that." EdoNatsu grumbled. "As magic power is a limited resource, so is the magic power for fuel. It's tricky to get now. So, this is as far as I take you. Get out."

At that, gasps went around the vehicle. All at once.

"If I go any further, I won't make it back to the guild. They went and transferred somewhere again." EdoNatsu stated, and the first ones out were, of course, Natsu and Solaris.

"HAHA! I'm alive again! Matsu cheered.

"Finally!" Solaris laughed.

"Looks like the other me catches on fast." EdoNatsu chuckled. "Now, everyone out!"

The others were thrown out of the vehicle, though EdoNatsu stayed put in the car.

"Go right ahead and fight against the Kingdom. But don't get us involved. This time, since Lucy… not you…" EdoNatsu murmured when Lucy looked back at him, "Since the Lucy _I _know asked me to lend you a hand. But, I'm not going to get my hands dirty. I just want to continue cruising."

That was met by Natsu and Solaris leaning on the car, looking in at EdoNatsu.

"Hey…" Natsu called out, and it took a split second for him and Soalris to yank the other Natsu out of the car.

"You get out too!" Natsu snapped.

"YAGH! Hey, what the hell are you…" EdoNatsu yelped.

"We have a question for you, EdoNatsu!" Solaris snapped.

"Stop it! L-let me go! Put me down!" EdoNatsu yelped in a slight panic, the two Dragon Slayers parking him right on his butt.

"You…" Natsu muttered, seeming rather threatening.

"How is you don't get carsick like we do?" Natsu and Solaris asked at the same time with curious looks.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY SAY!?" Lucy and Zena yelped, and EdoNatsu freaked out, shielding himself with his arms, much to everyone's surprise.

"I'm sorry… I don't know either!" EdoNatsu sniveled, near tears.

"Huuuuuh!?" The Earth Land Fairy Tail wizards hummed in confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

Celestial Slayer

**Chapter 8: The Royal City**

**Plains**

Everyone was still surprised that EdoNatsu was sniveling and shielding his face.

"HUH!?" Natsu hummed, tilting his head, "Are you really the me from before?" he asked as he moved a bit closer to his Edolas self.

"Y-yes! I'm always told that my personality changed when I get behind the wheel!" EdoNatsu shrieked.

"This is the real EdoNatsu!?" Happy gasped, and EdoNatsu curled up even more.

"Please don't yell! It's scary…" EdoNatsu whimpered, Natsu standing in shock his eyebrow twitching, Solaris was barely keeping himself from laughing.

"I'm kind of worried to find out how my Edolas self acts…" Zena muttered with worry in her voice.

"Wanna try doing a mirror act together?" Lucy teased, and that was enough to make Solaris bust out in full laughter.

"Man, you made fun of me for my Edolas self being a girl! This is just due karma isn't it! And… sorry EdoNatsu, but this is just priceless!" Solaris cackled, rolling on the ground.

"Shut it!" Natsu snapped, shooting around and grabbing Solaris by his jacket's collar, the other Dragon Slayer yelling. "At least my Edolas self helped us out in some way!"

"Well, knowing myself like I do, even _if _my Edolas self is a girl I'm positive I'd have my Guild's best interest in mind and not what some stranger from another world wants to do so that would explain that!" Solaris snapped, forcing himself from Natu's grip, the two butting heads. Again.

"Is now really the time for you two to be arguing!?" Zena yelled before turning to EdoNatsu and speaking in a softer tone. "Hey, we're sorry for this… they're both just really rowdy with each other. Natsu and Solaris are like little kids."

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Natsu and Solaris yelled, snapping around, and Zena turned to them with a smirk on her face.

"You boys mad?" Zena snickered, a hand near her mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Solaris and Natsu yelled.

"You know… you're…. you're a lot different from the Zena that… that I know…" EdoNatsu muttered, and Zena turned back towards him.

"How so?" Zena titled her head.

"Well… you're… not as girly… and… and… please don't yell at me for this but… smarter and braver…" EdoNatsu muttered, and Zena's jaw dropped.

"So… you mean Edolas me is some stupid girly girl…" Zena muttered, and Solaris knelt down, patting his teammates back.

"It should be fine. I seem to be the one who got off easiest. My Edolas self only had their gender changed. From what EdoLucy says we're exactly the same other than that." Solaris stated, and EdoNatsu seemed surprised for a moment, squinting and looking at Solaris a bit harder, and the Celestial Slayer yelped a bit.

"What the heck are you staring at me like that for?" Solaris muttered, and EdoNatsu seemed even more surprised, and thankfully a bit calmer.

"You do look like Solana… wow… Lucy wasn't kidding…" EdoNatsu mumbled before remembering why they were there. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just came this far because Lucy asked me!"

"Whoa… he must be terrified of EdoLucy." Solaris yelped, jumping back a bit.

"It's okay, you don't have to force yourself." Wendy stated, more sympathetically, and EdoNatsu smiled with a thankful look.

"Yeah, and it doesn't seem like you'd be much help anyway." Carla muttered.

"Do you always have to be the cynical one, Carla?" Telo mumbled, rubbing a paw in his ear.

"Oh be quiet you!" Carla growled, Telo snickering with a small shrug.

"Are you, perhaps Wendy?" EdoNatsu asked the girl, and Wendy nodded.

"Yes." Wendy stated, and EdoNatsu chuckled.

"You're all small and cute! And you, sir, are the me from Earthland?" EdoNatsu asked, tunring to his counterpart.

"Who're you callin' sir?" Natsu asked, a little annoyed.

"I'm Happy, and those two are Telo and Carla!" Happy introduced.

"Wassup EdoNatsu?" Telo chuckled, putting a paw behind his head, and Carla simply huffed, turning her head.

"Solaris Dragunov, at your service! I'm one of Fairy Tail's newest members! After little Wendy here." Solaris chuckled, putting a hand on Wendy's head.

"I'm not that little!" Wendy huffed, puffing out a cheek, and Solaris just chuckled.

"I'm Zena Irisviel. Nice to meet you EdoNatsu." Zena gave a small bow, "And just to make it clear, I'm also devilishly smart. My nickname isn't the Lava Prodigy for no reason."

"And I'm… well, I think you know by now." Lucy chuckled, and EdoNatsu wigged out, hiding behind his vehicle.

"I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you say!" EdoNatsu screamed in fear, hiding more, Lucy looking unsettled.

"Take it a little easier on me over there would ya'?" Natsu muttered.

"Our Lucy told me to carry you all here… and that's why I did it…" EdoNatsu whimpered, then leading the others to what was near the cliff, and down below in plain view was the expanse of the royal capital city in all it's glory.

"T-that's…" Lucy gasped.

"Is that the Royal City!?" Happy awed.

"THAT PLACE IS HUGE!" Telo yelled in surprise and excitement.

"Oh, how pretty!" Wendy awed, and Solaris and Zena slapped a high five while laughing.

"Wait, what?" Natsu laughed, putting an arm around his Edolas self, the other Natsu whimpering, "If we've arrived, tell us that in the first place!"

"I'm so sorry!" EdoNatsu sobbed, covering his head again.

"Hey, you don't have to be like that! You got us here! That's freaking awesome! Thanks for that one man!" Solaris laughed, giving a thumbs up and his usual grin, "So, you can go and tell EdoLucy you did it and got us here!"

"Great! I didn't think we'd get here this early!" Natsu chuckled, all the wizards looking out over the city.

"Somewhere down there is the lacrima that they turned everyone into." Lucy stated.

"And we've got two days to find it. Well, giant ass lacrima in a giant ass city, shouldn't be too hard to find." Zena muttered sarcastically, putting her arms behind her head.

"Let's hurry up and go!" Carla muttered, starting off.

"Hold it Carla!" Wendy yelped, the others following, and Solaris and Natsu stopped and waved to EdoNatsu.

"Hey, thanks again for the help!" Solaris laughed.

"Thanks!" Natsu called out.

"Give my regards to me!" Lucy stated.

"And tell the other me to man up a bit will ya'?" Zena asked.

"U-um… are you really… going to fight the kingdom?" EdoNatsu asked as Solaris and Natsu turned around.

"I don't know. As long as we can rescue our friends, that's all I care about." Natsu stated.

"That's how Fairy Tail rolls. If any of us are in trouble, we'll fight for our friends no matter the odds!" Solaris chuckled, pulling back his sleeve and showing his white guild mark, "That was something we all swore the day we got these marks. Right Natsu?"

"Heh, you bet it was! If those guys aren't gonna return them so easily, then we got no other choice but to fight!" Natsu chuckled, clapping a high five with Solaris, and EdoNatsu looked down with a worried look.

"There's no winning against the Kingdom." EdoNatsu muttered, Natsu and Solaris looking at each other before smiling, surprising EdoNatsu as they ran off.

**Royal Capital City Streets**

The streets of the capital were much different than the other places the Fairy Tail wizards had been too so far. Unlike the other cities, this one was bright and filled with activity, colored signs for various places all over and happy people all over the place, and almost not surprisingly, Zena was in researcher mode, scribbling down anything and everything in her notepad.

"What is this?" Lucy muttered.

"This is surprising. I thought the kingdom was ruled by a dictator, so…" Wendy muttered.

"Yeah… I thought this place would be more run down, like the other cities we were at." Solaris muttered, spinning as he looked around at the various shops and stalls.

"Plus, we got into the city no prob." Natsu stated, looking at something, and Lucy had a deadly serious look on her face.

"This place is different than Louen and Sycca. It's like an amusement park." Lucy stated.

"One that is making for a _very _good research topic!" Zena chuckled.

"And so she is in science mode again." Solaris sighed.

"They steal magic power and collect it here in the Royal City. They created this pleasure-town to gain popularity with the citizens." Carla stated.

"Well, even still, I think this place is cool! Wonder what kind of food they have!" Telo laughed, a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Is now the time to be thinking about food?" Carla sighed as Natsu pulled up on a weird to horse thing.

The group passed by a large area with a _huge _pavilion with something there, and Wendy pointed it out.

"It looks like something's going on over there!" Wendy stated, and they all stopped, Natsu nearly barfing. Apparently even a toy was enough to make him motion sick.

"Are they having a parade or something?" Lucy hummed, and Solaris seemed to be in shock.

"That feeling… it's… familiar…" Solaris muttered, looking at the curtain with an odd disdain in his eyes.

"Hmm? What do you mean Solaris? Doesn't seem to out of the ordinary for this place." Zena stated.

"It… feels like… Gray… Erza… and Mikado… I don't know why, but it feels like they're close… really close." Solaris muttered under his breath, and Telo plopped down onto his head.

"Well, seems Solaris is thinking hard. His magic sense is going nuts!" Telo chuckled.

"Magic sense?" Zena muttered, tilting her head, the others turning towards the Exceed and Dragon Slayer.

"Yep! Solaris' ability to sense magic is _super _acute! He can tell who someone is with just a look in their eyes or a simple whiff of their magic energy! So things like illusion magic or disguising magic don't work on him!" Telo stated.

"Cool! Well, let's go check out what's over there!" Natsu laughed, running off with Happy.

"AYE SIR!"

"We didn't come here tom play you people!" Carla yelled.

"What is it? What is it!?" Natsu yelled as they crowd cheered.

"Wait Natsu!" Lucy sighed.

"What a huge crowd of people!" Happy awed.

"Uh… I don't do large crowds well…" Solaris mumbled.

"Eh? Why, get nervous?" Zena teased.

"Shut up." Solaris grumbled.

"Sheesh." Lucy sighed, bumping into Natsu when he stopped moving, grumbling as she held her nose. "Sheesh, don't just stop moving like that!" She mumbled, not seeing the shocked looks on her friend's faces until she opened her eyes, her gaze going wide.

Right in front of the roaring crowd and surrounded by guards was a _ginormous _blue lacrima that nearly filled the plaza, tight ropes keeping it from moving.

"A-a lacrima?" Wendy gasped.

"That's… that's ginormous!" Zena gasped.

"Could… could that be…" Lucy gasped.

"Everyone from Magnolia?!" Happy breathed out, and Telo looked down at Solaris, who had a somber look.

"Solaris, what are you thinking?" Telo asked.

"This is where I was getting that feeling from… but… could three wizards really have enough magic power inside them to make a lacrima that gigantic? It's… bigger than the guild hall…" Solaris muttered, tightening a hand into a fist, and his eyes shifted into a glare as the crowd cheered. "Do they even know where the power they need is coming from?! We're talking about human lives here…"

"Solaris, cool down. You don't need to get angry." Telo mumbled.

"But how can I not Telo? Those are our _friends! _And these damned fools don't even realize that this lacrima is really other humans… it just… it sickens me to think they don't even care where the magic power comes from so long as they have it… I just want to go and teach that bastard of a king a lesson." Solaris growled, looking up at the castle towers.

And off in the distance, a hooded figure was watching the proceedings, this hooded figure being the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel, and he looked just as amused as Solaris was by all of this.

"Uh… Solaris…" Zena muttered, tapping the Dragon Slayer on his left shoulder's armor, and Solaris looked to where she was pointing, and up above on the stand was a gray bearded man wearing robed and a hat bearing Edolas' symbol, his eyes wide and crazy looking. The king of Edolas, Faust.

When Faust lowered his arms, the crowd grew silent, and Solaris looked around, a little surprised at the happy and thankful looks on the people's faces. He couldn't blame them for being this happy, but, he could blame them for being completely ignorant about _where _the very thing making them feel this way was coming from, and it wasn't long until Solaris was back to looking totally pissed off.

"Children of Edolas!" Faust spoke in his gravelly voice, raising his arms again, his staff held high. "Our blessed land of Edolas has used Anima to call forth ten years' worth of magic power!"

"Call forth my butt! He stole it from our world!" Happy growled, and Carla looked very angry.

"Stay calm, tom cat." Carla muttered.

"Everyone sing a song! Everyone laugh out loud!" Faust continued, raising his staff higher, "Let us raise out voices together in jubilation!"

The crowd roared in celebration at Faust's words, each of the Fairy Tail wizards, both in the crowd and the one out of is, looking either concerned, annoyed, or angry.

"This magic power belongs jointly to the citizens of Edolas! Also, the citizens of Edolas are the race blessed with inheriting the future! No one will steal magic power from out kingdom!" Fuast declared, the crowd cheering wildly, "And I promise to obtain even greater magic power!" Faust added, jabbing his staff into the Lacrima, and now Solares was to the point of grinding his teeth to keep himself from bursting into flight and slamming his fist into the bastard's face, "Enough to make this pittance of magic seem like mere garbage!"

A few shards fell from the lacrima, and the _terrifyingly _angry looks Natsu and Solaris had present spoke louder than words ever could of the fury they were both holding back as the crowd started chanting the name of their country, their mad king above them and full of his smug pride.

"Hmph, how stupid!" Gajeel growled from his hiding spot, "You can manipulate that many people with such a flimsy speech?" with those words, the Iron Dragon Slayer turned and left, "What will I do now?"

Back in the crowd, it was plain to see that it was taking all the might Solaris and Natsu could muster within themselves to keep from charging in, but both started stalking forward anyway, Zena and Lucy rushing to hold them back.

"Keep control of yourselves!" Lucy pleaded.

"We'll get them back… just… hold on… alright guys?" Zena stated.

"I can't… that… that lacrima is…" Natsu growled.

"Those are our friends! I can't just sit by and let them be killed without even knowing… I _don't _leave people behind!" Solaris snapped, and Wendy watched with sadness on her face as the two struggled.

"Please!" Lucy pleaded while in tears, "Everyone feels the same way, so…"

"Just… stay calm… we can… get them out of there… I know we can… Mikado wouldn't let us rest until we did…" Zena sobbed, and even the Exceeds were holding themselves back, and Solaris' look grew to a mix of both somberness and repressed rage.

"Okay… Natsu?" Lucy muttered.

"Just… sit tight Sol…" Zena mumbled, but, as Faust cackled like a madman, it was plain obvious that the two Dragon Slayers would _never _let this go until they'd showed him what happens when Fairy Tail is made an enemy of…

**Evening/Hotel**

The feeling in the room was all too somber, Natsu and Solaris looking out the windows at the castle, Zena crying with her face shoved into a pillow, Lucy with her head in her hands, and Wendy clenching her knees while doing her best to look strong, Happy and Telo sitting on the wall with depressed looks, but despite the mood, Carla was scribbling together a map with the most serious face out of the others.

"Yeah, I can't take it anymore!" Natsu snapped, standing up and heading for the door.

"_That _I agree on." Solaris growled, clenching and unclenching his right hand, occasional flecks of stardust flickering between his fingers, following Natsu.

"We'll charge into the castle!" Natsu declared as he stalked closer to the door, Solaris behind him with his hands in his pockets, and a blank look to counter Natsu's anger.

"Wait a little more." Carla muttered, the two leaving stopping.

"What for!?" Natsu demanded.

"This better be a good plan Carla…" Solaris mumbled.

"We have to make a plan, or we'll never return anyone to normal!" Carla stated, and Solaris sighed. The cat was right, and he knew it. He was just acting out of anger like Natsu… and _boy _did he need to vent it.

"Everyone's been turned into that crystal. How can we turn them back anyway?" Wendy asked.

"We have no choice but to ask the King directly." Carla stated, and Solaris let out a very dry, _very _sarcastic laugh, everyone turning towards him in surprise.

"No offense Carla, but… what makes you think that would _work!? _You think that psychotic bastard is just going to _tell _us how to turn that lacrima back!?" Solaris snapped.

"Solaris!" Wendy snapped.

"Let me say this Wendy!" Solaris bit. "All of you saw how crazy that guy is! Even_ if _he knows how to turn everyone back, there's no way he'd just go and _tell us. _I could tell with just a look in his eyes, he's not going to stop until he has unlimited magic power like we do in Earthland! And no doubt in my mind he'll fight for that!"

"But, if he does… it might just work! If I can get close enough to him then maybe…" Lucy muttered.

"Lucy… what are you talking about?" Zena asked, sitting up and hugging the pillow she was holding to her chest.

"Gemini! Gemini can transform into anyone they touch, and while they're transformed they also know what that person knew. In other words, if they can transform into the King, we might just have a way to save everyone!" Lucy stated, and Natsu seemed amazed, though Solaris kept a skeptical look, "However, they can only transform for 5 minutes. Plus, the amount of transformations they can keep in stock is limited to two people. If they transform into someone else, then the oldest one can't be used anymore. The question is, just how do we get close to the King?"

"Why do you think I'm still skeptical? That plan sounds great, but it's one of those plans that's easier said than done, Lucy. From what Natsu and Wendy said, we have to worry about Edolas Erza if we want to get to him… and just to ask, was Mikado's Edolas version at this world's Fairy Tail?" Solaris asked, and Natsu hummed.

"Um… no… now that I think about it… I didn't cactch him… heck, nobody even mentioned him at that Fairy Tail." Natsu stated.

"And then there's the other problem. For all we know, this world's Mikado could be with the Royal Army, which would pit him _against _us. And we all know he's an S-Class wizard who can keep up with Erza if he so chooses." Solaris stated.

"And if we had to fight against him _and _Erza to do this… how would we do that?" Zena mumbled.

"Well, there is the fact magic from Earthland is more advances than what they have here… and I'm a Dragon Slayer… I bet they won't see it coming… but… because of the way out magic is compared to theirs… I can't cancel it out because fundamentally speaking, the majority of Edolas magic is going to be weaker than mine, or maybe even stronger depending on the kind of lacrima they used." Solaris muttered, looking at his right hand.

"That… and they're too many guards… we'd never get past them…" Wendy murmured.

"There is a way to get close to the king." Carla stated, lifting up the map she'd drawn, which was a small diagram of the royal city with paths drawn on it, one in particular filled in and leading to the castle, shocking everyone. "It was originally an old tunnel to allow the King to escape from the castle to outside the city. So there should be a way to get from outside the city to the basement of the castle."

"Wow! How do you know this?" Wendy asked.

"That's what I wanna know…" Telo muttered as he got back onto Solaris' head.

"It's information. Fragment's keep popping into my head." Carla stated, Happy and Telo just staring with either a sullen of shocked look as Carla continued. "Since coming to Edolas, I've gained little bits of information about the land."

"I haven't at all…" Happy muttered, and Telo jumped down to the floor, patting Happy on the back and grinning.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better Happy, I haven't either." Telo chuckled, but it didn't seem to work.

"So… if we can pull this off we can manage this plan somehow? Getting right to the King through a secret path?" Zena mumbled.

"All right! Let's turn everyone back to normal!" Natsu yelled.

Solris chuckled when some of the others started getting fired, and he looked down at Zena, gald to see she looked hopeful, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we'll get Mikado back. Him, and the others. I promise. Anyone who hurts or tries to do anything to my family in Fairy Tail is gonna have a reckoning knocking at their door. That's not just something I swore to when I joined… it's something I've _always _believed in. After all, Master always says fight for your friends, right?" Solaris stated, ending with a small smile and a chuckle, and Zena nodded, wiping away some more tears.

"Yeah… you're right… because anyone who messes with Fairy Tail…" Zena mumbled.

"Roger sir! We'll show those guys what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!" Telo declared, hopping up onto the table and throwing a paw into the air.

"Wait." Carla muttered.

"What is it this time!?" Natus yelled.

"We leave tonight. Let's rest as much as we can tonight." Carla finished.

**Nighttime**

The streets of the royal city were dead quiet that night, all except for the six members of Fairy Tail running through the streets, heading out of the city and following Carla's instructions a good ways.

"The entrance to the tunnel should almost be in front of us!" Carla stated as they drew closer to their objective, and a short time later, they reached the dark maw of the cave.

"Is this it?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, definitely is." Carla nodded.

"Well, I can provide the light since Natsu is still… lacking in magic." Zena muttered, flicing her wrist, a small falme lighting in her palm.

"Wait, I thought you used Lava magic?" Solaris asked, and Zena snickered.

"I used earth and fire magic as a base for my Lava spells. And since I used those as a base, I can also use them as well." Zena snickered, lifting her lighted hand. "Now, let's go!"

"Man that is so not fair." Natsu grumbled as they followed.

"Hey, better than making fire and lighting torches the hard way." Zena stated, "That, and since I'm the one making the fire it won't run out. Carla, do you have enough light to read your map?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you Zena." Carla nodded.

"Wait… hold up!" Natsu shouted, grabbing Zena's hand.

"Whoa hey! What are you doin' Natsu!?" Zena yelped, and in the next moment Natsu had swallowed some of the fire on her hand, "Oh, right! Maybe if you eat some of my fire you can use your magic again!"

"I dunno… I specifically remember Mystogan giving us these little red pills before coming here… maybe it has something to do with those." Solaris muttered, stardust flickering across his hand.

"But if so, then why can I still use my wings? I didn't get one of those." Telo stated, brinigng out his wings and hovering in the air.

"Good point, why can you?" Solaris asked.

"Well, either way! Let's see if it works! Here it goooooes!" Natsu yelled, throwing his fist forward… only for nothing to happen.

"You're just struggling pointlessly. Come Zena, I'll need your fire." Carla stated.

"Coming…" Zena mumbled as she followed the white cat.

"Well, at least you tried Natsu." Solairs pat Natsu on the back, sticking a hand in his pocket.

"Whatever…" Natsu muttered.

The tunnel kept going for a while, and soon enough, the entrance was no longer in sight.

"It doesn't seem like it's been used for a long time." Lucy stated, noting the state of disrepair the tunnel was in, and after some more walking, Carla stopped.

"Light up ahead of here!" Carla stated, and Zena stepped forward, the light from her flame showing a dead end, and on the wood, KY-2c was carved into one of the timbers. "This is it."

Solaris raised an eyebrow and stepped towards the stone wall, tapping on the wood with his knuckles.

"This is thick… and not only that, it's coated with magic… magic I can't cancel out… man, I really need to learn how to fix that issue…" Solaris mumbled, feeling the same bad chill up his spine he'd get when something just felt off. _"Whatever's going on… I'm not feeling right about this for some reason." _He thought, tracing a finger along the cracks in the rocks.

"If you could, then you'd be unbeatable in a battle Sol." Zena stated, running a hand along the smooth stone.

"We can't get through that then." Natsu stated.

"But I'm correct. There should be another escape exit around here.

"We have to break through it then!" Happy stated.

"Solaris, can you do that?" Telo asked, landing back on the ground, his wings vanishing.

"No… if I could cancel out the magic layering it, than there wouldn't be a problem and I could punch right through it with my Celestial Dragon's Star Talon… but I can't. I'm strong, but not strong enough to punch though several feet of solid _rock _without some magical assistance." Solaris sighed. "Lucy, do you happen to have a Spirit who could do that?"

"Yes, in fact I do!" Lucy chuckled, drawing Taurus' key, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy called, and with a "MOO!" Taurus, his axe on his back, appeared.

"Oh lord not this one again…" Zena muttered, backing up a bit.

"Right! Taurus can do it!" Happy chuckled.

"Beef!" Telo yelled, drool running down his mouth.

"Telo, I _don't _think you'd want to eat a cow like him." Carla sighed.

"Taurus has the most power out of all the Spirits I command! He should totally be able to break down that wall!" Lucy snickered.

"Wow… that strong?" Solaris asked with slightly wide eyes.

"If that's what'll do you good, I'll do it!" Taurus stated.

"Do a number on that wall!" Lucy laughed.

"Here I come!"

Taurus walked over to the wall, pulling a fist back, and after a few punches, the bull barely breaking a sweat, and the wall was down into pieces on the ground.

"Wow…" Solaris whistled.

"Look!" Lucy shouted.

"There's a path!" Wendy gasped.

"Wow, that was actually kinda cool!" Zena chuckled, clenching her free hand.

"Your information was right Carla!" Happy laughed.

"Nice one!" Telo chuckled.

"That was a cinch Lucy!" Taurus huffed proudly.

"Thank you, Taurus!" Lucy said happily.

"That's it?!"

"What?"

"If you're really grateful, you can show it by giving me a…"

"Please stop leering at me like that." Lucy muttered as she closed Taurus' gate, the bull vanishing, and Carla stepped closer to the new pathway.

"This should connect straight to the basement of the castle… I hope." Carla muttered.

"The information was correct, so I'm sure it's right ahead." Wendy said, trying to be assuring.

Further back, Happy was looking downtrodden.

"Hey, what's wrong Happy?" Natsu asked.

"So, why don't you think I got any information?" Happy asked.

"Happy, I didn't get any either… don't let it bother you." Telo stated again.

"But Telo, you and me… we're cats from Edolas sent to Earthland with some kind of mission, just like Carla, right?" Happy asked, and Telo looked down.

"Yeah… we are…" Telo mumbled.

"We promised not to talk about that, remember?" Carla muttered.

"Carla… maybe Happy needs to know what that mission you told me was… I think everyone needs to know." Telo mumbled.

"Telo… what are you talking about?" Solaris titled his head.

"That's not important right now. Look, I've never heard of a case like you two's either." Carla muttered.

"Well… we should go further in at least." Zena stated.

"Yeah… let's go!" Lucy nodded, the others giving affirmatives, and the group was moving again, going further into the old tunnel.

"This place looks about ready to collapse." Natsu mumbled.

"DON'T JINX US DRAGNEEL!" Solaris snapped.

"But this really is an ancient tunnel." Wendy stated.

"I wonder if there are ghosts and stuff?" Happy wondered.

"D-did… you j-just… s-say… g-g-ghost?!" Zena stuttered shaking a bit.

"Eh?" Solaris muttered, tilting his head.

"N-nothing… l-let's keep moving…" Zena muttered, and Natsu froze in place, seemingly freaked out by something.

"W-what is it Natsu? Is there something there!?" Lucy gasped.

"Don't move now…" Natus muttered, and the next sound that was heard was a very _loud _shriek from Zena as Natsu when and made a ghost shadow puppet in the light, the girl hiding behind Solaris and whimpering.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was priceless! You still haven't gotten over your fear of ghosts! I completely forgot!" Natsu cackled.

"SHUTT UP DRAGNEEL! I'LL SHOVE ICE DOWN YOUR THROAT THE NEXT CHANCE I GET!" Zena screamed, smacking Natsu under the chin.

"That…. Was so worth it!" Natsu chuckled as he twitched on the ground.

"Uh… has that always been a thing?" Lucy, Telo, and Solaris asked, and Happy nodded.

"Natsu always pulled that kinda stuff when they were kids." Happy stated.

After the group calmed down, they followed Carla's directions through the tunnel until coming to an end, which was a large cave _filled _with fluorescent plants, everyone aweing at the spectacle.

"We've come out to a pretty open space!" Lucy awed.

"Ah, finally, enough space where I can use my Meteor Wings if I need to!" Solaris chuckled.

"Well, your nickname isn't "Stellar Wing" for nothing Solaris!" Telo chuckled.

"It looks like this is where it connects to the basement of the castle." Carla stated.

"Sweet! Not sure how, but you've gone and saved the day Carla!" Zena chuckled, giving a thumbs up.

"I don't know either. Information just keeps popping into my head." Carla stated.

"Thank you, Carla." Happy said.

"If you want to thank me, do it after we rescue everyone." Carla grumbled. "This is when things get difficult. We have to get to the King's chambers without being noticed and escape as well. If we're found by the Army now, we won't have a prayer of winning!"

"If it comes down to it, at least we have my magic!" Lucy chuckled.

"Still here ya' know?" Solaris and Zena muttered with annoyed tones.

"Well, let's go!" Telo chuckled, and the group started moving again, but, a short walks off, and Lucy was caught by some kind of white slime.

"Lucy!" Wendy gasped.

"Lucy!?" Zena yelped.

"What is this?" Lucy mumbled, and more of the weird slime shot out, snaring everyone except Happy, Carla, and Telo.

"What the hell!? I can… still move my hands… come on… **CELESTIAL DRAGON'S METEOR WINGS!" **Solaris yelled in hopes he could break the bonds, but when the stardust started forming, it wasn't even able to break free the hold was so tight, and dozens of spear wielding soldier's marched into the area.

"The army!?" Happy gasped.

"Why are there so many in this tunnel?" Lucy gasped.

"How did they find out where we'd be?" Telo growled as he looked around, and Carla was standing in stunned, wide eyed silence.

"Hahahahaha! We caught five Fairies in one go! Whaddya say, Knightwalker? I think we made a good catch!" A voice all too familiar to the five muttered.

"So, these are the wizards from Earthland?" Another voice that they recognized stated, and when the two walked into view, _everyone _gasped in shock at who they saw: Erza and Mikado… but these two were different, obviously their Edolas counterparts, Erza Knightwalker, who Natsu and Wendy had run into, and then Mikao'd Edolas self, Mikado Gunmetal, and he countered Mikado by dressing like a western gunslinger, his ragged and long hair falling down to his back, two pistols on his waist and various types of ammo on the belt, unlike Knightwalker's spear.

"Erza!?" Lucy gasped.

"Mikado!?" Zena yelled.

"Are you reall different people than Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley?" Knightwalker asked Lucy and Natsu, while Gunmetal was looking at Zena and Solaris.

"Okay, _you _I recognize. You must be the Earthland counterpart to that Zena Weiss girl, am I right?" Gunmetal mumbled, and Zena growled, then he turned to Solaris, "You don't look familiar though… well, you _kinda _look like one of those fairies… what was her name… oh yeah, Solana Dragoon. So, her Earthland self is a guy, and furthermore, you're one of those Dragon Slayers, am I right?"

"Yeah… and you forgot something about us…" Solaris smirked, and Gunmetal seemed amused.

"Oh? And what was that?"

"We have a spell we use with our mouth! **Celestial Dragon's…"**

Before Solaris could let the spell loose, Gunmetal drew one of his guns with lightning speed, the barrel spinning as he aimed right between Solaris' eyes.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't try that mister. Nobody can beat my draw speed. So, you'll be coming along quietly. Cover his mouth." Gunmetal ordered, and Solaris' mouth was gagged shut, leaving him to simply glare at Gunmetal.

"Take them." Knightwalker commanded.

"Yes ma'am!"

The soldier's responded by yanking their captives away.

"MIKADO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!?" Zena shouted.

"Wendy!" Carla gasped, running after her friends.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy yelled.

"Solaris! Zena! Hold on!" Telo yelled.

And when the three cats drew close, they were cut off by Knightwalker and Gunmetal, and for a moment… things were tense.

"Exceeds…" Knightwalker muttered, surprising the three cats, and then, all the soldiers, including the two generals, bowed down onto a knee.

"Welcome home, Exceeds." Knightwalker and Gunmetal stated.

"W-what…!?" Zena gasped.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucy gasped, and Solaris was somehow managing to free himself from the gag.

"Gagh… TELO! HAPPY! CARLA! WHATEVER YOU DO… DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS! AND WE NEVER GIVE UP! REMEMBER THAT!" Solaris yelled, seeing the obvious shock and despair on the Exceeds faces.

"Shut him up!" Gunmetal snapped, one of the soldiers using the same capture goo to silence Solaris.

"I thank you for leading the intruders into our custody." Knightwalker stated, Telo and Happy looking at the shocked and stunned Carla….

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Celestial Slayer

**New thing! If a chapter ends with "To be continued", then Solaris will give a very short recap of events from the previous chapter! Also, I'm going to start putting more than one episode into each chapter as well if need be, so, longer chapters will come from here on out!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Land of Exceeds**

_**Last time, in Celestial Slayer**_

Me, Telo, Natsu, Lucy, Zena, Wendy, Happy and Carla, found _exactly _where the giant lacrima was being kept, and weirdly enough, when we did, it felt like Mikado, Erza, and Gray were close by. It's making me wonder if it could take three wizards as strong as them to make a lacrima _that _big. Well, other then that, we also found out the King was a total nut case, and that I need to pound a lesson or two into his face.

Afterwards, Carla led us through this tunnel that would have been able to help us sneak into the castle, but I kept getting this bad feeling, and I was proven right when we were captured by the Royal Army, led by none other than the Edolas versions of Mikado _and _Erza, Mikado Gunmetal and Erza Knightwalker. Next, we found out our three cat friends are really Exceeds… what the heck is going on!?

_**Royal City Dungeons**_

Two of the three Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers were shoved into the same cell, another one of Edolas' army leaders, Hughes, a young man with dark blue hair and a sarcastic look in his eyes, smirking all the while, Mikdao Gunmetal next to him.

"You bastards!" Natsu yelled as he charged, the gate shutting closed in a second. "Where is everyone!?" he demanded, his grip on the bars tight.

"Everyone?" Hughes hummed.

"Solaris, Lucy, Zena, Happy, Carla, and Telo!" Wendy snapped.

"Are you talking about the Dragon Slayer with the mouth? Oh, he's being… taken care of at the moment right now. You'll find out soon enough." Gunmetal chuckled, spinning one of his guns.

"Lucy… Zena… oh, you mean those women! Sorry, but I ain't got any use for the two of them. Maybe they'll be, like, executed?" Hughes mused, and Natsu shot a glare at him that, if it could, would've made the guy drop dead on the spot.

"Just you try hurting a hair on their heads…" Natsu growled, his face bearing all the rage he had at that remark, "'Cause I'll turn you all into smoldering ashes!"

"Whoa! You're scary!" Hughes mocked, "Is everyone from Earthland this violent?"

"Why just Lucy and Zena?" Wendy muttered, "What about Happy, Telo, and Carla!?"

"The Exceeds?" Hughes asked.

"That ain't Happy's name!" Natsu snapped.

"The Exceeds who have completed their duty have been sent back to their homeland. They're probably getting their reward and having a big feats right about now." Gunmetal stated in that same mocking tone.

"Completed their duty?" Wendy muttered in shock.

"I don't believe you! I might not know what duty it was, but Carla abandoned it!" Wendy snapped, and Hughes laughed.

"Oh, no… She fulfilled it quite well." Hughes chuckled.

"What exactly was her duty?" Wendy asked, looking sadder by the second, and Hughes scoffed.

"Are they serious? They have no idea?" Gunmetal scoffed.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Hughes snickered.

**Extalia**

Telo opened his eyes slowly, sitting up only to find himself in a large, lavish room, Happy and Carla conked out beside him.

"W-where are we…" Telo muttered, looking around and sighing a bit when he saw his jacket hanging on a stool. He at least wanted something to help him think of Solaris.

"Huh? Where am I?" Happy murmured as he woke up and looked around, "Carla, wake up… Telo… any idea?"

Happy shook Carla awake, and Telo shook his head. Carla mumbled a bit, and she sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, looking at happy.

"Tom Cat?" Carla muttered, and Telo hopped down to the floor, putting his jacket back on.

"What happened to us?" Carla asked.

"They put us to sleep or something… and now we're here…" Telo muttered. _"Solaris…" _he thought, thinking back to what Solaris had said when he was being captured with the others…

"_DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS! AND WE NEVER GIVE UP! REMEMBER THAT!"_

Telo's look darkened a bit as he grimaced, Happy and Carla looking at him in concern as his paws tightened into small fists. _"I don't even… I don't have the same feeling I did before… it feels like I can't fly now… Solaris… why aren't you here to help?" _Telo thought in anguish. Had things just been set up for them?

"But… where is this place?" Happy asked, standing up, and Carla looked down, "Carla?"

"My "information" was a trap!" Carla muttered.

"That's not true! We were just found by accident! It wasn't your fault Carla! Right… Telo?" Happy looked at the other tom cat, and Telo was still looking sullen, and it seemed like he was trying to avoid crying. "Telo? Carla?"

"Even though I swore…" Carla murmured, "Even though I swore to protect Wendy…"

"We have to get out of here… we have to get out of here and find them…" Telo stated, looking up, and before he could continue, the door swing open, and in came a… rather familiar looking orange Exceed, who struck a pose with some odd murmurs.

"You are the ones who completed their duty on Earthland? Kiranyan!"

"ICHIYA!?" Happy yelped in shock.

"Wait, you _know _this guy?" Telo asked.

"Nyan… you have excellent parfum." Cat Ichiya mused.

"And wait, a cat?" Happy muttered.

"Again, you know him?" Telo mumbled, squinting.

"Why are you so surprised?" Cat Ichiya asked. "We are all Exceeds, are we not?"

"Nichiya!" Another Excced, tall with black fur and constantly moving an arm, mewled as he walked in, his formal outfit countering Nichiya's military outfit. "They have never been to Edolas before! I bet this is the first time for them to see fellow Exceeds."

"Oh, is that so?" Nichya hummed, "I am Commander of the Royal Guard of Extalia, Nichiya!"

"I'ma Nady, Extalia's Minister of State! Good job completeing your duty!" Nady stated, and Telo's look blanked out.

"_Are _all _other Exceeds this strange?" _Telo thought, _"If so, than I am definitely not going to last here…"_

"Duty?" Happy asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Telo asked, though he already knew, he just wanted to play ignorant since Carla had only said so much, and Carla looked down.

"What's wrong Carla?" Happy asked the she-cat.

"It is a bit sudden, I know, but the Queen awaits you! Follow me!" Nichiya stated, turning to leave.

"The Queen you say?" Happy murmured, and he and Telo looked at Carla. "Carla, leave this to me and Telo! I'll take a bit and observe our surroundings, and Telo can find out some things too!"

"You can count on us, alright?" Telo stated in an assuring tone, though Carla still looked downtrodden.

"I'll definitely protect you, okay!" Happy stated, clenching a paw.

"We're Fairy Tail… wizards after all…" Telo muttered, biting his lip as they followed Nichiya and Nady out to a hallway, and the Commander spoke first.

"Good work." Nichiya muttered.

"More cats…" Happy murmured.

"I guess… this Extalia place if full of them." Telo muttered, looking at the two guards behind them.

"Now then, this way!" Nady chuckled.

"What in the world?" Happy mumbled as they drew closer to an exit that led out to a town _filled _with other Exceeds running around, buying things, younglings playing or eating, and chatter all throughout the air, and Telo looked around as they procceded down the street, dodging a bit when some child Exceeds ran by.

"Sorry mister!" one of them yelled.

"Uh… it's fine…" Telo murmured. _"This… this is where Exceeds are from? This town looks so happy… even though the rest of Edolas is either coming down into ruins… do they know? Or do they not care?" _he thought. Just like his partner, Telo hated it when people, no matter who they were, looked down on others or stayed ignorant of what was really right in front of them… he'd picked up a lot of Solaris' morals and beliefs actually.

But, when the crowd began talking when they took better looks at the three Exceeds of Fairy Tail following Nichiya and Nady, Telo looked a little confused.

"Why are they callig us heroes?" Telo muttered.

"It's a land of cats…" Happy mumbled.

"We're not cats. We're Exceeds!" Nady stated. "We are Exceeds, who stand over humans and guide them!"

"Exceeds…" Happy mumbled.

"Stand over… and guide?" Telo growled, getting annoyed just from that statement.

"And this is the royal kingdom of Exceeds, Extalia!" Nady added, Telo and Happy looking up at the castle before them.

**Extalia Castle**

The group was proceeding through one of the ornate halls of the castle that overlooked to city, and by this point, Telo was hardly holding himself back, his paws clenched as Nady spoke.

"Humans are just a horribly foolish and inferior species. We have to keep careful control of them, or else…" Nady spoke.

"Furthermore, they have a horrible parfum." Nichiya added. "Parfum means smell, by the way.

"What makes you say all of that? Why are humans so inferior to Exceeds?" Telo growled.

"I will answer that in a moment!" Nady stated, "The Queen controls the humans from here!"

"The queen has a wonderful parfum!" Nichiya stated.

"It's a real problem if they just increase their numbers too much. The humans that aren't needed are killed by orders of the queen!" Nady stated, looking back at the three smaller Exceeds.

"B-but why?" Happy asked.

"And I'm still waiting for an answer to my question." Telo grumbled.

"The Queen said that it was to rectify the vanishing magic situation." Nady stated, turning back around, "The Queen will not just control this world, but the humans in Earthland as well."

"She decides the deaths of humans?" Happy asked.

"That's absurd! Nobody can just decide who lives and who dies like that!" Telo yelled.

"The Queen has the right." Nichiya stated, "Why, you ask? Because she is a god!"

"God?" Happy gasped.

"Say what!?" Telo growled.

"What is our duty?" Carla asked, stopping in place, the others turning towards her. "Ever since I was born, I've had this duty planted inside me."

Nichiya and Nady just looked at each other, and Carla continued.

"She has been selected by the Queen's human control project… Exterminate the Dragon Slayer, Wendy!" Carla muttered, and Happy looked shocked while Telo stood silent and sullen.

"What do you mean Carla!?" Happy yelped.

"Quiet…"

"What do you mean, exterminate Wendy!?" Happy demanded, then he was hit by a shocked realization, "Wha… so… then… our duty… What? It can't… Telo… it… it can't be…"

"I still don't believe it either… in fact… I still refuse to believe it…" Telo growled.

"Ignorance was bliss for you both…" Carla mumbled as Hapy tried to process the revelation and Telo's sullen look grew somber.

"My duty was… to exterminate Natsu!?" Happy yelled in anguish…

**Edolas Royal Dungeon**

The two imprisoned Dragon Slayers stared in shock at what Hughes had told them about the Exceed mission.

"What?" Natsu muttered.

"That can't…" Wendy muttered, and Hughes and Gunmetal looked at the two with a smug grins. It seemed that had been enough to break the Dragon Slayers, and the generals turned when he heard the cheering from outside… the process to extract the magic energy from the lacrima was about to begin…

**Extalia Castle**

The hallway was silent, Happy still in shock.

"I… Natsu…" Happy mumbled.

"Calm down, Tom Cat!" Carla snapped, "We didn't complete out duty! We never had any intention to! So how is it that you think we have?!"

"I don't even remember anything like that until Carla told me! Evern if it is true, why would we want to hurt our friends!?" Telo yelled, Nady and Nichicya shocked.

"Memory loss, perhaps?" Nichiya mumbled.

"There is nothing to be done about it! "Overwriting" has unknown side effects after all!" Nady stated.

"Answer us!" Carla and Telo snapped.

"I'lla explain!" Nady started, "By the queen's human control project, 100 Exceeds were sent to Earthland 6 years ago. Once hatched from their egg, they would search for a Dragon Slayer and carried information telling them to exterminate them. But the situation changed. The Anime the humans created opened up another possibility. Instead of using the humans in Earthland, we would use their magic power. And among their magic power, the Dragon Slayers would be an exceptionally large part! That's why your duty was changed by emergency order. To… "Lead the Dragon Slayers here."

Happy and Carla stood in shock at this, and Telo balled a paw to a fist as he growled.

"Let me get this straight… so... our duty… was to bring Dragon Slayers _here _so you could steal their magic power!?" Telo demanded, shocking the others, "You're all no better than that king down in Edolas!" he yelled, not knowing that, down below, Solaris was hearing the exact same thing, "There's no way you'd do that… not to Solaris…"

**Edolas Royal Dungeon**

Both Dragon Slayers were in a shocked state of processing the revelation of supposedly being led to Edolas… simply to have their power stolen.

"What we really wanted was you." Hughes stated, "Your dragon magic power." He scoffed, and Solaris growled.

"Wait… is _that _what you're doing to Solaris right now!?" Natsu snapped.

"Hahahaha! So now you're cacthing on!" Gunmetal chuckled.

"Why you son of a… I'LL WIPE THAT SMUG LOOK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!" Natsu roared, and Hughes laughed.

"Oh, scary!" Hughes mused, "But, what can you do trapped in there huh?"

**Extalia**

By now, Happy and Carla were on the edge of breaking down, tears in their eyes, and Telo was the same, but more so angry than shocked, and Carla broke down sobbing.

"It looks like the long distance order over-writing wasn't properly transmitted." Nady muttered.

"But it worked out in the end!" Nichiya gave a thumbs up, this only irritating Telo more, "You did bring the Dragon Slayers here after all. We'll leave their conversion of magic power, in other words, the Magicalization, to the humans. The humans are more skilled at that."

"N-no… I can to Edolas of my own free will…" Carla muttered.

"Nope, just following orders!" Nady stated.

"No… we didn't bring them here… we _came _here to find out friends! I refuse to believe we had some kind of order in our heads telling us what to do! He always said it… Solaris always told me that our destiny is our own to choose! It's why we joined Fairy Tail!" Telo yelled, his tears finally running, "He swore that to me… he swore it on the very thing I awed at when I was born… the Meteor Wings… wings that represented our freedom!"

"That was all orders! You only thought they weren't!" Nady stated in the same sure tone.

"I took them to the tunnel to save everyone…" Carla sobbed.

"You didn't notice?" Nady asked, "We guided you there."

"I… I love Wendy… I said I wanted to portect her…" Carla sobbed.

"That's just a kind of delusion. Your orders were changed from "exterminate" to "lead here." In other words, it was changed to, "You mustn't kill!" Nady stated, and _that _pushed Telo to far, and next, Nady got a grey fist to the face from Telo.

"Don't you _dare _say anything we felt was a delusion! Everything… all of that crap you're saying is a lie! What Carla felt towards Wendy… the desire to protect her friend… that was real! I don't want to hear anyone say _anything _implying it was otherwise to any of us! Those three Dragon Slayers are our friends, and nothing can change that!" Telo yelled as Nady rubbed his nose.

"Everything you've down as following our orders. Don't try to convince yourself otherwise." Nichiya stated, and now _both _happy and Telo had paws clenched as Carla sobbed in anguish, and happy stood up, stepping besides Telo, who was thinking back.

"_That day… it was the day Solaris and I promised the world would be ours to explore… that we'd go and do what we wanted… make lots of friends and have people to protect… everyone in Fairy Tail isn't just our friend… their our family… and I swore by the mark on my back I'd protect them! Just like Solaris did! I'll listen Solaris… I'll be strong… and I won't lose hope! Because that's what Fairy Tail wizards do!" _Telo thought, looking up with his fangs barred like Happy.

"We are not puppets!" Happy yelled.

"Everyone has a choice… and what you're saying… WE DON'T HAVE STRINGS CONTROLLING US LIKE YOU THINK!" Telo roared, shocking Nady and Nichiya.

"We're Fairy Tail wizards!" Telo and Happy roared with all their might, their faces just as angry as their partner Dragon Slayer's could get, both of them with an arm guarding Carla, Nady and Nichiya shocked at the display.

"Happy… Telo…" Carla choked out, and the guards turned towards the group.

"Nyan?" Nichiya muttered.

"Nichiya… are they…" Naby muttered in shock, and then Happy grabbed Carla, he and Telo shooting off in the opposite direction.

"Let's go, Carla!" Happy growled.

"We're getting out of here!" Telo yelled.

As the three took off running, Nichiya and Nady let out concerned murmurs.

"We're gonna save everyone!" Happy declared.

"We promise Carla! We're not going to let anything happen to Wendy or anyone else!" Telo snapped.

"We're gonna save em' no matter what!" Happy yelled.

"Nichiya?" Nady asked, and Nichiya nodded.

"Angels who have lost their wings… The Fallen!" Nichiya declared.

"The Exceeds have been tainted by the filth of Earthland and have Fallen!" Nady declared.

"Oh, men!" Nichiya cried out.

"Three of the Fallen are escaping!"

"Royal Guard, go forth!"

**Edolas Royal Dungeon**

"Damn it…" Natsu muttered, he and Wendy sitting on the walls. "There's no way that Happy's a traitor! NO WAY IN HELL I SAY! YOU HEAR ME!?"

Natsu shot up as he yelled, and Wendy looked over as he started rattling the cell gate, hitting and kicking it.

"Open this cell!"

"Natsu…"

"I'm gonna bust this thing wide open! **Roar of the Fire Dragon!" **Natsu yelled, then remembering it was no use.

"It's no use huh?" Wendy muttered, "But… what are they doing to Solaris to extract his magic power? I… I hope he's alright."

"Gagh… Sol will be fine… but he better bust his ass out of there fast." Natsu grumbled, then he yelled, "Edolas is so damn annoying!"

"Carla…" Wendy muttered,

**Lucy and Zena's Cell**

In the cell, Lucy was waking up, her hands bound, and she woke up, looking to see Zena with her hands chained above her head, then noticing her bonds.

"Hu!? What happened? Hey! This is some sort of joke right!? Zena, wake up will ya!?" Lucy yelled, and Zena's eyes fluttered open.

"Lucy? Where… where are we… and… why can't I feel my hands…?" Zena muttered, looking up, tehn struggling against her chains, "So that's why… my arms went numb…"

Then both of them remember what happened.

"Right… everyone was captured…" Lucy muttered, "Natsu… Happy…"

"Solaris… Wendy… Telo… Carla…" Zena mumbled.

"Where did everyone go?" Lucy asked, and Zena shook her head.

"I… I don't know… they must be in separate cells."

"AND HEY! Let us outta these! Can anyone hear me!?" Lucy yelled, and the guards outside looked annoyed.

"God, she's loud." One muttered.

**Extalia**

"OUTTA OUR WAY!" Happy yelled as he, Telo, and Carla, charged down the street while being pursued by the royal soldiers.

"It's those heroes from before!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"And… the royal guard?" Another mumbled as the troops ran by with swords in hand, led by Nichiya.

"Hold it! Men!" Nichiya yelled, and his troops slashed, Happy and Telo dodging while Happy kept his grip on Carla.

"Darn… if only we could fight back with magic like the others!" Telo grumbled, looking back at the soldiers, and then Happy yanked him into a cart of hay with Carla still in tow, and the soldiers ran right by them, Nichiya tripping and falling flat on his face and mumbling some things, the cart them rolling right over him and down the street, the three Exceeds hiding in it yelling as they rolled down at an increasing speed.

When the cart bumped on a hill, Telo shielding his eyes at the fron, Happy near him, Carla lost her grip.

"Carla!" Happy yelped.

"Happy!"

Carla and Happy grabbed each other's paw, and Happy grabbed Telo to stay steady.

"Hold on real tight! Telo, don't let go either!" Happy yelled.

"Okay!" Carla nodded, Telo giving a grunt.

"Uh… GUYS!" Telo yelped, and then they went flying off a cliff, and Telo growled to himself. _"Come on Telo… I have to help them… FLY!" _

In a burst, Telo's wings burst back out, and he held on to Happy and Carla, struggling a bit.

"Telo!" Happy gasped.

"I forgot… you could still…" Carla muttered.

"Yeah… but… not for much longer… I don't feel the same way I did before…" Telo grumbled, and then his wings vanished, the three Exceeds eyes widening as they fell, crashing to the ground barely near the lip of the edge of Extalia.

"C-Carla… are you okay?" Happy mumbled in pain…

"Somehow." Carla mumbled, rising to her knees.

"Am I… of no concern?" Telo wheezed, and Carla seemed surprised.

"Happy, Telo, look at that!" Carla shouted, the other two Exceeds standing up.

"That lacrima is floating!" Happy awed.

"Not only that… it's HUGE!" Telo gasped, "Wait… is that the actual lacrima with everyone in it? If it is… then what about that one in the square?"

"That has to be everyone from Fairy Tail!" Happy stated. "So that's why they were…"

"Which means…" Carla muttered, and the three could see the royal city below.

"Extalia is a floating island!" Telo muttered.

"H-how are we going to get down there?" Happy muttered.

"I… I could see if I can fly again… but… that was through force of will… and even then it gave out. I don't know if I can pull it off again." Telo muttered.

"But you were flying just fine before now, why is it suddenly different?" Cara asked, and Telo sighed.

"I don't know… I just don't feel right anymore…" Telo muttered, folding his arms.

"HEY YOU THERE!" An angry, much older voice yelled, "What the heck ya' think yer doin' on my fields!?"

"Shoot!" Happy yelped as they turned around to see an older, white Exceed wearing farm attire, and he was holding his farming hoe like a sword as he glared at them.

"Hehe… you're those Fallen who the Royal Guard 're searchin' about for, yeah?" The farmer asked, the other three Exceeds remaining silent, then his face went red with anger, and he started swinging the hoe. "Get outta here!"

"Hey watch it old timer! It's not our fault we crashed here!" Telo snapped.

"Aye! We're sorry!" Happy yelped.

When some yelling was heard, Happy, Telo, and the farmer looked up to a cliff, spotting the Royal Guard.

"You're kidding me…" Telo mumbled.

"They're already after us." Happy sighed.

"KYAAA!" The farmer yelled, Happy and Telo yelping.

"I said get outta my fields!" The farmer snapped.

"Aye! We'll leave right away!" Happy stated.

"Roger… though not like it was _our _fault we wound up here in the first place." Telo grumbled.

"I can hear ya' you mouthy brat!" The farmer snapped.

"Who said I was mouthy!?" Telo growled.

"Wow, Telo and Solaris sure do act alike at times." Happy mumbled.

"They're both fools…" Carla sighed.

"But fine, we _will _leave!" Telo snapped.

"Then come to my house!" The farmer yelled, surprising the three.

A short time later, the farmer had dragged Telo, Happy, and Carla off to a house well away from he cliffs.

"Where are all the soldiers?" Happy asked.

"It's weird they aren't near here." Telo mused.

"Did you already report to them!?" Happy asked in fear.

"KAAAAH!" The farmer roared, Happy shrieking.

"I'm sorry!" Happy yelled.

"Really Happy?" Telo sighed.

"My, you're home early today dear." A blue, female Exceed stated in a kind voice as she approached with a basket in her hands. "Oh?" she hummed turning towards the three guests. "Why, hello there."

"Hello." Happy mumbled.

"Hi." Telo gave a brief nod.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"I'm Happy." Happy said.

"Carla…" Carla muttered.

"And I'm Telo. Nice to meet you ma'am!" Telo chuckled.

"I see! What lovely names! Now then, please come inside." The woman stated, the three younger ones following her and her husband inside, taking seats at the table, and Hapy seemed a little surprised when he looked at the woman closely after he and Telo explained their current predicament.

"Oh my, that sounds like quite a lot of trouble." The woman hummed, placing a couple of fish on the table.

"Sir, ma'am… thank you for sheltering us!" Happy nodded.

"What Happy said. It's a big help." Telo nodded.

"KAAAH! Eat yer' food got it!?" The farmer snapped.

"Aye!" Happy yelped.

"Roger!" Telo shrieked.

"Thank you." Carla mumbled, and the wife came back to the table.

"My husband doesn't really go with how the Kingdom thinks. We were kicked out long ago and make our lives here." She stated.

"KAAAH! Don't go blabbin' about that stuff!" The farmer yelled.

"Should he really be yelling at his wife?" Telo mumbled.

"Shut yer' trap!" The farmer snapped.

"Roger Sir!" Telo yelped.

"Yes dear." The wife mused, and Happy just seemed surprised by the display while Telo had a twitching brow, and Carla still looked depressed.

"I see! So that's why you…" Happy started.

"It ain't that." The farmer stated, crossing his arms, Happy and Telo chuckling.

"After you eat yer' _both _gonna help with the work!" The farmer snapped, slamming his paws down onto the table.

"AYE SIR!"

"ROGER SIR!"

"Kaaah! You, put this on! The mouthy one is fine!" The farmer snapped, handing Happy some work clothes.

"Will you quit calling me mouthy all the time!?" Telo yelled.

"Shut yer' traps and hurry up and eat!" The farmer yelled, his wife chuckling.

**Later, Fields**

Happy was struggling to plow the fields, and Telo was moving at a steady place.

"C'mon… Happy! This isn't… too hard!" Telo stated, stopping with each swing.

"Shut it Telo!" Happy grumbled.

"KAAH! Put yer back into it! Both of you! You call yourself men!?" The farmer, Lucky, as they had found out, yelled.

"HEY! I'm actually making progress here!" Telo snapped.

"But… I've never done this before!" Happy stated.

"No excuses! KAAAH!" Lucky snapped, "Do it faster! Put yer' back into it!"

"Wow Haooy, you _really _know how to make friends!" Telo laughed.

"YOU AS WELL MOUTHY!" Lucky yelled.

"AYE!" Happy yelped.

"Roger!" Telo yelled, both moving faster and working harder.

"Huagh… I didn't know that a hoe was this heavy, sir. I was really surprised!" Happy sighed after some time, Lucky still working without having even broken a sweat.

"Happy's right mister… this thing weighs a lot!" Tello muttered.

"Look here you two! That's what's called the weight of life itself! KAAH!" Lucky stated.

"Eh?" Telo hummed.

"Uh… He sure makes a big deal outta things… But if he hears me he'll get mad, so I'll just keep it to myself." Happy muttered.

"Happy you're… thinking out loud!" Telo muttered.

"I HEARD IT ALL! KAAH!" Lucy yelled, Happy yelping in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Happy yelped, getting back to work and trying to keep up with Telo, and Carla was helping Lucky's wife, Marl, on the parch with some things.

"KAAAH! Watch closely!" Lucy yelled, plowing the field so fast it was leaving Telo and Happy wide eyed.

"This guy… Alright, I'll follow the example! HAAAAA!" Telo yelled, working to match Lucky.

"If yer' a man… put yer back into it!" Lucky yelled.

"ROGER SIR!" Telo roared.

"Man?" Happy muttered, thinking of Elfman and his constant spouting of the word.

"KAAH! Doin' this is just par for the course!" Lucky declared when he was done, Telo panting on the ground beside him.

"Y-You're pretty amazing sir!" Happy chuckled, looking at Lucky's handiwork.

"Don't just gawk at it! And you, mouthy, get off yer' tail and get back to work!" Lucky snapped.

"He was just gawking at it himself. Or did he forget already?" Happy mumbled, "But, if he ehars me he'll get mad, so I'll keep it to myself."

"You're thinking out loud again Happy." Telo sighed.

"I told ya, I can hear it all! KAAH!" Lucky roared.

"I'm sorry!" Happy yelped.

"You know, you _really _need to learn to keep things to yourself Happy." Telo mumbled.

On the porch, Marl and Carla were watching Happy and Telo work while Lucky yelled at them.

"My…" Marl grinned, though Caral kept the sullen look.

"No more…" Happy muttered.

"We've… reached our limit sir…" Telo muttered.

"Weaklings." Lucky scoffed.

"We've made some nice cold drinks! Why don't you rest for a bit?" Marl called out.

"Aye!" Happy laughed.

"Roger ma'am!" Telo chuckled, both he and Happy throwing up a paw.

"KAAH! Don't you two go drinkin' before me!" Lucky snapped.

"Aye!"

"Roger!"

**Edolas Royal Dungeon/Lucy and Zena's Cell**

"Gagh… I'm glad we'er out of the stocks and chains… but what's with this sticky stuff?" Lucy muttered, looking at the white goop binding her and Zena's wrists.

"How should I know? This is the same crap they caught us with… and even though my hands are free to move using my Lava Magic might not be the best of ideas." Zena mumbled, "And don't bother asking them to take it off… they did it so we can't use our magic."

"Well, there goes that idea." Lucy sighed, looking at her keys. "I'm not sensing any magic power from my keys too… so is this stuff suppressing our magic power?"

"I guess it is… no wonder Solaris couldn't break it by using his wings…" Zena sighed.

"Yeah… but… I wonder what happened to everyone else?" Lucy muttered.

"I hope they're alright…" Zena sighed.

**Luck's Farm**

"Ggh…" happy muttered as he and Telo worked on sweeping the roof, Lucky below sitting on a log. "I'm happy he's hiding us, but he sures works us hard…"

"Well _sorry _for that! Quit complainin'!" Lucky yelled from below, and Telo laughed when Happy yelped.

"Happy, you really need to make sure people can't hear you before saying stuff like that." Telo snickered.

"Says the guy with a mouth that could bring an army down on him." Happy chuckled, and there was some kind of spark between the two's eyes.

"Gehe… you wanna go a round or two Happy?" Telo scoffed.

"We can test who's tougher than the other." Happy snickered.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU QUIT SLAKCIN UP THERE! Yeesh, you're like brothers, snapping and arguing at each other all the time!" Lucky shouted.

"LIKE WE'D BE RELATED!" Happy and Telo shouted before they both sighed.

"I wonder if Natsu and the others are okay…" Happy muttered.

"I'm worried about Soalris too… he's one of the most powerful wizards present…" Telo sighed.

"HA! Natsu could totally take him in a fight!" Happy scoffed.

"Please, Sol went five rounds against Laxus! Natsu can't even go one!" Telo laughed.

"KAAH! BOTH OF YOU SHUT YER' TRAPS BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND MAKE YA'! Don't go thinking of other stuff while you're working!" Lucky snapped.

"Aeye!" Happy yelped.

"Roger!" Telo snapped.

"After yer two are done with that, we're gonna be splittin' logs! KAAH!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Roger, sir!"

Inside, Carla was listening to the banter from the three tom cats as Marl worked at a loom, staring out the window.

"You haven't smiled once since you came to this house, have you?" Marl asked, pausing in her work, "Even though you have such a pretty face…"

"I'm in no mood to smile." Carls murmured, staring down at her cup of tea.

"You're struggling with something, yes?" Marl asked, "It's even more important to smile during those times."

"But…"

"True… it's not so simple, I know…"

Carla looked back down, pondering on those words.

Back outside, Happy had a small stack of wood going.

"Hagh, doing pretty good!" Happy mused.

"KAAH! Too slow! You call that log-splittin'!?" Lucky snapped, and Telo was in a frenzy at the moment.

"WAGH!? Telo, are you okay?" Happy yelped.

"M-my arms are moving by themselves!" Telo yelped.

"See! That's how you split logs! KAAH!" Lucky snapped, pointing at the tall piles he and Telo had made.

"F-Fast!" Happy yelped, clenching a paw, "Alright, I ain't gonna lose!"

The three started chopping as fast as they good, each one spouting their usual verbal tic.

"I ain't losing either!" Lucky snapped.

"How competitive are you!?" Happy demanded.

"KAAH! Same to ya'!"

"Why is this suddenly a competition!?" Telo yelled.

"It's the last log!" Happy yelped when he saw it.

"For me as well!" Lucky stated.

"Thank god…" Telo sighed.

"I'll cut it first!" Happy and Lucky snapped, missing by a mile and the shock going up their bodies, and Telo just cut the log, then bursting out laughing, jumping up onto his pile and throwing up a paw.

"Gihehehehe…. I WIN!" Telo cheered.

"Aw man! No fair Telo you took advantage of how we missed!" Happy stated.

"KAAH! That was a cheap move boy!" Lucky snapped.

"Gihee… but it was still funny wasn't it!" Telo chuckled, Lucky and Happy looking at each other before all of them busted out laughing.

"KAAH! No! This isn't funny!"" Lucky snapped.

"AYE!" Happy yelped.

"Roger!" Telo yelled.

"Well, fine. We'll leave it like this." Lucky stated, and Telo and Happy leaned against the stumps.

"S-So tired…" Happy mumbled.

"I've never worked so hard in my life…" Telo muttered.

"KAAH! Got take a bath! And don't either of you take forever!" Lucky shouted.

"Aye!" Happy screamed.

"Roger!" Telo yelped.

While the toms were busy, Carla was thinking about Wendy, as sullen as ever, and when the time came, she was sitting out on the porch with the two, who both let out relieved sighed.

"That bath felt incredible…" Happy sighed.

"You said it Haps… I normally hate water but _that _was refreshing." Telo chuckled.

"Wendy…" Carla muttered, thinking of how shocked her friend has looked the day before.

"Good work." Marl stated as she came out, giving the three smiles. "Doesn't it feel nice here after taking a bath?"

"Yes, very much!" Happy nodded.

"Your names are Happy, Telo, and Carla, if I recall?" Marl hummed, "You were born on Earthland, yes? Who was it that named you?"

"Natsu, my friend!" Happy stated.

"Same for me! My friend Solaris gave me my name!" Telo snickered with his usual grin back on his face.

"The same for me… a friend." Carla muttered sadly.

"Those friends have been captured by the Kingdom." Happy stated.

"And we're gonna go save them! We have to!" Telo added.

"So, you're going to rescue humans…" Marl mused.

"In Extalia… thinking like that is wrong, yes?" Carla asked.

"That's not the case. I think it's wonderful." Marl stated, "Being friends has nothing to do with being Human or Exceed. After all, even if we look different, the shape of your heart that loves others is the same."

"The shape of your heart?" Carla mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Telo tilted his head as he asked that.

"Yes… the shape of a loving heart is the same for everyone." Marl stated, Telo and Happy looking satisfied with that… Carla, not so much.

"My heart… My heart isn't my own… it's being manipulated by someone else… I don't even know if the words I'm saying now are my own or..." Carla muttered, and she stopped when Telo put a paw on her shoulder.

"Remember what I told those guys. We have our free will. Everything we've done has been our own choice from the start! They're your words, and your heart! Don't ever think differently!" Telo stated with a small chuckled.

"Telo is right! All of this, we weren't being controlled! We're not puppets!" Happy stated, and Carla looked at the two toms. "Our hearts that want to rescue our friends are our own!"

"So don't give up now! Fairy Tail wizards never give up!" Telo chuckled.

"Happy… Telo…" Carla muttered.

"Yes, that's right. You might be a little lost now, but I'm sure you'll be fine. You have two wonderful knights next to you after all." Marl stated, surprising the two toms, Telo standing in silent surprise while Happy was replaying that word. "You can find your own heart. Or rather, it's already within you… All you need to do is realize that. Believe in the love you feel."

Carla let that sink in, and finally, she smiled.

"Thank goodness… You finally smiled!" Marl mused. "You're very cute."

"You're a strange one, ma'am." Carla stated.

"Really?"

"Because all the Exceeds think that they're angels or something. They said humans are an inferior race." Carla stated.

"PAH! Angels my foot! Wait until they see why Solaris is called "Stellar Wings!" That might knock some sense into them!" Telo scoffed.

"See, this is why you were being called mouthy Telo." Happy sighed, and Marl giggled.

"Yes… I once thought like that." Marl stated, "But then our children were taken by the Queen… She collected eggs… 100 children, for the Dragon Slayer Extermination Project. Then, without even seeing the faces of our children, they were sent to Earthland."

Happy, Telo, and Carla looked at each other, stunned by this story.

"We were kicked out of the kingdom because we opposed the project…" Marl continued, "It was around that time… We aren't gods or angels… We're just parents, that's all. That's when I realized. Then, it didn't matter whether one was an Exceed or a Human anymore. My husband can be a bit harsh, but I feel the same way."

"KAAH!" Lucky barked as he waltzed in, "Stop talkin' about that dumb stuff! How much longer are y'gonna be here!?"

"Dear…"

"Yer' makin' such down faces! Just livin' is happiness!" Lucky barked as he started running after Happy and Telo, "Don't be such softies! Get outta here already!"

"Dear, isn't that a bit sudden?" Marl asked, and Carla stood up as Happy and Telo calmed their still frazzled nerves.

"You're right sir." Happy stated.

"Yeah, we have to save our friends, and soon." Telo added, and Carla nodded in agreement.

"If you stay bein' this scared, you couldn't do it even if you had a chance! Kids these days don't understand nothin'!" Lucky scoffed, and Telo and Happy gave determined looks.

"Thanks sir! Thanks ma'am!" Happy called as he and his two friends waved goodbye as they left.

"KAAH! Never darken my door again!" Lucky barked.

"We'll be sure not to! Thanks old man!" Telo laughed.

"Have a safe journey!" Marl called out as the three ran off.

"Carla, did you understand what he just said?" Happy asked as they ran.

"Yes, I understood." Carla nodded, and Telo smirked.

"How could you not? The meaning was clear as day!" Telo snickered.

"When I arrived at Edolas, I was filled with unease!" Happy stated.

"As was i…" Carla stated.

"And I've felt unsteady for a while too." Telo nodded.

"But things are different now!" Happy declared as they dived off the ledge, aiming straight for the royal city, and they joined paws.

"We have to move forward… we have to fly!" Telo stated, and they separated. _"Just hold on Solaris… everyone… we're coming to help you! I finally get what you told me… not to let my heart grow uneasy! Well… it isn't anymore! And now, I'll fly again, just like you can! The wings filled with stars… that's what I want people to think when they see me, like they do you!"_

The three Exceeds wings burst out, and they flapped as they took off at full speed, all three grinning at each other.

"Let's go! We have to save everyone!" Carla stated.

"Aye!" Happy laughed.

"Roger!" Telo snickered.

As the three flew off, Lucky and Marl watched.

"Kaah! Look at that Marl! They _can_ fly after all!" Lucky stated.

"Those two fly just like you, Lucky." Marl stated.

"Don't be stupid! It ain't just how they _fly…" _Lucky stated, his voice growing tight.

"Right…" Marl mumbled, her grip tightening on her apron, and both were crying now, the memory of the day their two eggs were taken from them to be sent to Earthland, and Marl reached out a paw before pulling it back, "Do you think that she was one of their's girlfriend?"

"Kaah! You're both 100 years too young to be bringin' a girl home!" Lucky sobbed.

"They were raised to be kind children who're thoughtful of their friends…"

"Kah… AYE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Celestial Slayer

**Chapter 10: Erza vs. Erza and Mikado vs. Mikado!**

**Edolas Royal City/Castle Meeting room**

In the room, two of the army generals and the king were gathered around the table, along with a stout old man and young girl, and a large, armored Exceed and one of the Generals, Panther Lily.

"Kehehehe… Just like the legends say, we knew that wizards from Earthland have magic power inside their bodies." The old man, Byro chuckled.

"Hmmm… Just like the Exceeds." A blonde man in pink armor, Sugar Boy, mused.

"But that magic power cannot be compared to the Exceeds…" Byro stated

"So, those girls named Lucy and Zena also have magic power in their bodies?" The girl, Coco, asked.

"Yesh…" Byro stated.

"Than killing them is, whoa, such a waste!" Hughes stated.

"Irrelevant!" Faust barked, "We have orders to eliminate her from Queen Chagot of the Exceeds."

"An order from the Queen?" Coco muttered, and the room was silent for a bit.

"We cannot oppose the Exceeds." Sugar Boy muttered.

"But, whoa, it's such a waste! Dang man!" Hughes complained.

"Furthermore, it is impossible with our technology to extract magic power from human bodies." Byro stated.

"Then what will we do with those three Dragon Slayers?" Panther Lily asked.

"Those are human, and yet not human. If the experiment is a success, we could get our hands on a new infinite supply of magic power. And I've already gotten results from that mouthier one… that one is unique." Byro stated.

"Whoa!" Hughes chuckled.

"Whoa indeed!" Coco added.

"Excellent Byro… begin with the other two immediately." Faust ordered.

"Yes, your Highness." Byro nodded.

"And just in case, speed up the magic power extraction from the Earthland lacrima."

"Understood."

The door opened, and the Generals left, all except Panther Lily anyway.

"In just a bit, this world might get magic power back!" Hughes chuckled.

"It'll be a wonderful thing." Sugar Boy mused.

"What'll you do first Sugar Boy?"

"Maybe, Magic Surfing?"

"What is the matter, Panther Lily?" Fasut asked when the others were gone.

"Your Highness, it is about the recent military buildup…" Lily started, pausing when Faust kept that same crazed look, "Never mind. If you'll excuse me…"

**Royal Dungeon/Extraction Chamber**

"Hey! Get your hands off of us!" Natsu snapped as he and Wendy were dragged into the chamber, Byro waiting up above.

"Let… go…" Wendy muttered.

"Oh, you'll be let go, but not for long… just like your friend here." Byro chuckled, and Natsu and Wnedy gasped when they saw Solaris chained to one of the three slabs, his eyes blank and empty.

"Solaris!?" Wendy gasped.

"You bastard, what did you do to him!?" Natsu snarled.

"Wendy… Nat…su…" Solaris muttered weakly.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you two. Though, he is rather interesting. Not only is his magic highly potent and very powerful, it is two attributes combined into one, a truly unique thing… I wonder if you two will wield similar results with your power and magic." Byro stated, "To put it plainly, we'll be extracting your magic power like we did his. And I wonder if you have the same recovery rate and stamina he does as well… I will say I do appreciate this chance to study the legendary Dragon Slayers! Tell me, how much different will your magic be from his?"

Natsu snarled and Wendy looked shocked as Byro laughed…

**Lucy and Zena's Cell**

"So, Happy, Carla, and Telo are a race called the Exceed… and on this world, Exceeds are like angels." Lucy muttered.

"Angels my ass. I wonder what they would think if they saw Solaris' Meteor Wings in action." Zena scoffed.

"Yeah… I do to… but, the Exceed Queen Chagot is God… apparently. The word of God is law, and it is her job to regulate humanity… if her mouth says "die", then that human has no choice but to die… That's ridiculous! How unfair of a law can you get!?" Lucy muttered.

"You've researched this world quite well I see." Knightwalker muttered as she and Gunmetal came into view, and the gate opened, the two entering.

"Erza!" Lucy gasped.

"Mikado…" Zena grumbled.

"Is everyone safe?" Lucy asked.

"What have you two done with the others? Where's Solaris…" Zena growled.

"That mouthy Dragon Slayer? Old Man Byro is taking care of him and those other two at the moment. So, in a way, you _could _say they are safe." Gunmetal chuckled.

"Thank goodness..." Lucy sighed, and Zena did the same.

"I'm impressed you two can still put on such brave faces." Knightwalker muttered, and Gunmetal snickered.

"You two _do _understand the situations you're in? Right?" Gunmetal scoffed.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" Lucy mumbled.

"KInda obvious, isn't it?" Zean muttered, raising her bound hands.

"Youre faces… your voices… They're just like the Erza and Mikado we know, so…" Lucy mumbled.

"We couldn't help but feel a little relieved, even if you guys _are _the enemy, to put it simply." Zena muttered.

"The Earthland me?" Knightwalker mumbled.

"You're kidding me, right?" Gumetal scoffed.

"Nope. In our world, you guys are member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy stated.

"What?!" Knightwalker and Gunmetal gasped.

"You're strong, cool… and a little bit scary… But everyone really depends on you. You also love sweets and cute clothes, and are actually quite girly." Lucy stated, talking to Knightwalker.

"Yeah, and our Mikado bay be one of the greediest bastards alive, but he's not a bad person deep down. He just never likes to show it. He's really like our Erza, kind, dependable, and he'll do just about anything if it's in the Guild's best interest, no matter what it is. I mean, yeah, I have to drag his ass along on missions below his paygrade, being the arrogant type he is. But you two are some of our guild's best back home." Zena stated, a warm smile on her face, but before the two could continue, the two generals grabbed them by their hair, dragging them along and out from the dungeon to one of the castle hallways, the two struggling to get free.

"No more talking. Sorry, but I'm not the Erza you know, and neither is he the Mikado you know." Knightwalker muttered.

"Sheesh, think all the Earthlander's talk that much Erza?" Gunmetal grumbled, he and Knightwalker tossing Lucy and Zena against the wall, and already.

"Please, help us! We just want to save our friends!" Lucy pleaded, "You might be different people, that's true. But I can tell you're the same deep down!"

"Lucy… don't even try it… they won't help us no matter what you say." Zena grumbled.

"Finally someone who gets the point!" Gunmetal chuckled. "So, what are ya' planning to do with them, Knightwalker?"

"Please… Erza, I know you're a person that can't laugh at other people's suffering!" Lucy yelled.

"Silence!" Knightwalker shouted, jabbing her spear forward and catching it on Lucy's bindings, lifting the blonde girl up and holding her out over the edge.

"LUCY!" Zena shrieked, and Gunemtal pointed one of his guns at her.

"Sorry little lady, but orders are orders for us." Gunmetal scoffed.

"You'll both die here." Knightwalker growled.

"Erza would never do this to someone who wasn't resisting!" Lucy yelled. "Erza is kind! She would never do this! No way!"

"Hmph, what a simpleton." Knightwalker mused, "People's suffering is_ my_ favorite dish. You realize why I'm called the Fairy Hunter? I've killed countless member of Fairy Tail."

"I'd like to see how you shape up against _our _Fairy Tail... heck, I doubt you two would even last five minutes against our Erza… or even Solaris for that matter… They're both monsters…" Zena scoffed.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." Gunmetal growled.

"How dare you say those things in Erza's voice, with Erza's face!" Lucy snapped, tears in her eyes despite the angry look.

"Heh… Goodbye, Lucy." Knightwalker scoffed, thrusting her spear forward and throwing Lucy off.

"LUCY!" Zena shrieked as her friend fell, wide eyed.

"Heh, one more Fairy squashed under our boot." Gunmetal scoffed.

"I swear… you two are going to regret the day you made enemies of Fairy Tail…" Zena growled,a nd she gasped when she saw three streaks fly by. "Was that…"

"Exceeds?!" Knightwalker and Gunmetal gasped, and Zena grinned.

"I know just who that was!" Zena laughed, and a couple moments later, Carla and Happy rose up with Lucy in her grip, Telo following with a smirk on his face.

"Giheheh… wassup Zena?" Telo snickered.

"Carla, Happy, Telo! You guys have your wings! And thank god, you saved Lucy!" Zena sighed in thanks.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Knightwalker gasped.

"Exceeds helping a human…" Gunmetal mumbled.

"This individual was ordered to be eliminated by the Queen!" Knightwalker stated, her eyes wide.

"The order has been rescinded." Carla stated as Telo took over for her.

"But, even if it comes from an Exceed directly, it's still an order from the Queen! You shouldn't have the authority to rescind an order like that!" Gunmetal snapped, going for his other gun.

"So, hand that woman over, please." Knightwalker muttered, and Carla crossed her arms.

"Human, know your place." Carla scoffed Telo and Happy a little surprised, "Learn who stands before you. It is I, Princess Carla, daughter of Queen Chagot!"

That was met with shocked looks from the Generals and everyone else present.

"When was this!?" Telo and Zena yelped.

"We sincerely apologize!" Knightwalker and Gunmetla said as they bowed.

"Where is Wen… Where are the three Dragon Slayers?" Carla asked.

"The basement of the west tower." Knightwalker stated.

"Though the third, Solaris Dragunov, is being held in a special ant-magic cell in the dungeon of that tower." Gunmetal stated.

"Why the heck would you guys need to keep him in a special cell!?" Zena snapped.

"Release them at once." Carla ordered.

"We do not have the authority to do that." Knightwalker stated.

"I don't care, just do it!" Carla growled, glaring at the two generals.

"Yes! But…" Gunmetal muttered.

"Erza, Mikado, those three Exceeds are Fallen!" Panther Lily yelled as he approached with soldiers, "They've been chased out of Extalia!"

"Who's that, and ally of yours?" Lucy asked.

"He's no friend of ours." Telo growled.

"There weren't any Exceeds that buff that we saw!" Happy stated.

"Zena, jump! I'll catch you!" Telo stated.

"Got it!" Zena jumped off the lip of the edge, and Telo caught her by her collar, dropping down a bit and quickly rising back up.

"We're running away!" Carla stated as she zipped off.

"Wait, but aren't you a princess!?" Lucy yelped.

"I think that was a bluff!" Zena added as Telo and Happy followed after Carla as orders to capture the three Exceeds started going around, Knightwalker and Gunmetal obviously very pissed off.

"Thanks, you three." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Yeah, you saved our hides." Zena nodded.

"You're not angry?" Carla asked.

"About what?" Zena and Lucy hummed.

"It's our fault that you were caught." Carla stated.

"But then you went and saved us." Lucy stated.

"Yeah, that's more than enough to make up for it! Besides, it wasn't even entirely your fault. You had no idea those soldiers were there Carla. It's water under the bridge now anyway." Zena stated.

"Yep! Right, Happy, Telo?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, Lucy, Zena." Happy and Telo mumbled.

"We told you guys, we're not angry one bit!" Zena and Lucy sighed.

"Anyway, I'm shocked to hear that you're the daughter of the Queen?" Lucy hummed.

"I didn't know that either." Happy added.

"That was a bluff, obviously." Carla stated, and Telo laughed.

"I saw that one coming." Telo laughed, and Happy grinned.

"Why are you making that face, Happy?" Carla asked the blue Exceed.

"Oh, I just thought, "That's the Carla I know!" Happy stated.

"Wait… did she just call him Happy?" Zena mumbled, voicing Lucy's thoughts.

"Be quiet. Right now we need to hurry and find Wendy." Carla stated.

"And Solaris. He's in a completely different place than the two of them." Telo added.

"Yes Telo, him too." Carla sighed.

"But where?" Happy asked.

"The west tower of course." Carla stated, "And then we head for the dungeon and find Solaris. Erza said Natsu and Wendy were in the tower basement, and Mikado said Solaris was in a special cell within it's dungeon. Lucy, Zena, what are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing much." Lucy chuckled.

"Other than that it's nice to have you guys back… hey, isn't that the west tower over there?" Zena asked, pointing off towards the tower.

"Uh… Guys…" Lucy muttered, and behind them was the Royal Guard of Extalia, led by Nichiya!

"We've found you, Fallen!" Nichiya declared.

"It's a flock of cats!" Lucy gasped.

"Wait… WHY THE HECK DOES ONE OF THEM LOOK LIKE ICHIYA!?" Zena yelped in surprise.

"It's dangerous in the air! Let's land on solid ground!" Carla stated, heading down.

"Hold up Carla!" Telo yelped.

"There's enemies on the ground too!" Happy yelled.

Down below in the square, there was dozens of soldiers along with the Army Generals all together, and there were even soldiers on the wall surrounding the area, which left the Fairy Tail group completely trapped what with the Exceeds in the sky as well.

"Lucy, Zena, what about your magic?" Carla asked.

"We can't use it with these bindings on." Zena stated.

"It seems to block our magic energy." Lucy added.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Faust growled from a tower as he spotted the Exceed royal guard, and Coco popped up beside him.

"The Extalia royal guard has come chasing after three Fallen!" Coco stated.

Faust glared into the sky like a madman, growling like an anime.

"Actovate Code ETD!" Faust ordered, and horns started being blown for the signal, and the flags around the area lifted up.

"Code ETD!?" Knightwalker gasped.

"The King is going to use it now?" Gunmetal gasped, and multiple machines that seem like cannon's lowered down around the square.

"He activated the Territorial Security Last Defense Operation?" Sugar Boy muttered.

"We'll head inside a building!" Carla shouted, Telo and Happy following f her with Lucy and Zena still in tow.

"Code ETD! Fire!" A soldier shouted, and the machines charging and firing blue beams right at the Extalian Soldiers, wreathing them in a sphere of light.

"Why are they targeting the Exceeds?" Carla gasped.

"What does it mean?" Lucy muttered.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Zena mumbled.

"Exceeds are like angels or gods to humans, right? Is this… a rebellion?" Lucy muttered.

"I don't really know, but it seems like our best course of action is to use the confusion. We'll go save Wendy and Natsu while we have the chance!" Carla stated.

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

"Roger!" Telo nodded, looking back as they proceeded down the path, and he yelped when he saw the ball of light turn into a giant cat shaped lacrima. "WHOA! Solaris was right, the king is comepletely psycho for power!"

**West Tower**

Carla, Telo, Happy, Lucy, and Zean were hurrying down the stairs of the tower, spiraling downwards at a steady rate.

"Looks like things have gotten really crazy huh?" Telo asked.

"Yeah, and what with the fact the Exceeds got turned into a lacrima, things have just gotten worse!" Telo nodded.

"I can't believe that the humans and Exceeds have started a war!" Lucy mumbled.

"And I think I know which side is gonna be the winner." Zena growled.

"It doesn't have anything to do with us." Carla stated. "They're both the same, they can fight all they want, I don't care!"

The five kept proceeding deeper down, and once they were past a bridge, they stopped dead when a spear buried itself into the floor, and multiple flaming bullets whizzed by their heads, right across from them being Knightwalker and Gunmetal across the way with a troupe of soldiers behind them.

"Pah, can't believe I missed." Gunmetal scoffed.

"You won't be going any further" Knightwalker declared, stepping down a few stairs.

"For goodness sake, weren't you going to leave us alone for now!?" Lucy muttered, and Knightwalker scoffed, a shockwave shooting from her spear and blowing the others to the ground.

"Whoa. They took that head on." Gunmetal whistled, and Knightwalker seemed amused.

"You took a direct hit from my magic. And yet you're still alive?" Knightwalker muttered. "But, this will be your end."

"Aw c'mon Erza, let me have some fun at least!" Gunmetal complained as Knightwalker grabbed her spear and stepped over to Lucy.

"I never received an order to capture you alive. I'll strike the final blow!" Knightwalker chuckled, then Happy leapt at her, knocking her aside, the tip of Knightwalker's spear hitting the ground and blowing a hole through the floor, the others falling through it.

"Gyaagh!" Zena yelled as they fell.

"I gotcha Zena!" Telo snapped as his wings flew out, and he caught Zena just as Carla cught Lucy, who was holding onto the knocked out Happy.

**Extracting Chamber**

Deeper in the tower, Natsu and Wendy could be heard screaming, bound to rocks as Byro extracted magic power from them via his machine, and to them it was almost like having the life sucked right out of you.

"I have to say…" Byro mused as he stopped, "You Dragon Slayers have quiet formidable magic power… but it's odd, compared to the other one you two aren't as powerful as he is. But, either way, you're all very strong indeed."

"Natsu… are you okay?" Wendy asked, looking over at Natsu.

"Yeah, and don't you dare give up on me!" Natsu stated, and Wendy grinned, "We'll get out of this, for sure! We'll get out of this and help Solaris, wherever these bastards dragged him off too! Don't give up hope!"

"Right! I'm sure our friends will come for us, right?" Wendy asked, and Byro scoffed.

"Oh, you're friend is quite alright, he's simply resting from his last extraction session. I can't drain him alongside you two." Byro snickered, and quite a ways away in the dungeon, Solaris was locked in a cell with two guards by it, unconscious on the floor…

"And you both don't know when to quit, do you? Is that part of the toughness of being a Dragon Slayer?" Byro asked, starting up the extraction again, this time taking the energy from Natsu.

"Natsu!" Wendy gasped, watching in horrow.

"Wendy… don't… don't you ever give up!" Natsu yelled as he struggled.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted.

"Next up it'll be your turn!" Byro scoffed.

"Stop it! I'll give you all of my magic in Wendy's place!" Natsu shouted in vain…

**Storage room**

Zena sighed as the guards who were searching left, sitting back down, looking over at her friends, happy still unconscious.

"We're basically completely trapped here." Carla muttered.

"There's probably a very tight guard around Natsu and Wendy too… and wherever they're keeping Solaris." Lucy sighed. "Even if we wanted to, we couldn't get close."

"Man… this totally bites!" Telo growled.

"Even though we made it this far… Wendy…" Carla muttered, and Happy finally started to wake up. "Happy!"

"Phew! We thought you were a goner man!" Telo sighed as Happy opened his eyes.

"You can't give up!" Happy stated as he sat up slowly, "Natsu never gave up, no matter what happened! He's made it this far by always fighting though to the end! And now it's our turn to learn from Natsu!"

"Please tell me you have a plan!" Zena muttered hopefully, and she and Lucy flinched when Happy looked at them with a raw determination in his eyes.

**Hall**

The guards in the hall were standing firm, even despite the screams of pain coming from the Dragon Slayers, and they turned when they heard a yell, and Happy was charging down the hall with his wings out and a bag of flower in hand.

"There he is! The blue Exceed!" One of the guards yelled.

"Take my Poison Mist attack!" Happy yelled, sweeping the bag across in front of him, and the area was covered in the white powder smoke.

"Don't breathe it in!" A soldier yelled, and after some coughing, things cooled down.

"Stay calm, it's just flour!" Another stated, and happy shot down the path through them.

"There he goes!"

"Don't let him get away!"

As the soldiers ran down the hall after Happy, Carla, Lucy, Zena, and Telo looked out.

"Looks like that worked." Carla muttered.

"Props to Happy!" Telo snickered as they ran out to the hall.

"You better escape Happy." Lucy muttered, and when they moved further down, they were blown back again by Knightwalker and her group.

"Oh you are freaking kidding me!" Zena snapped.

"Have one sacrifice himself, and rescue them when the guard is weakened. I figured you would try something like that." Knightwalker mused.

"For people who are durable as stell you sure are predictable." Gunmetal scoffed, and Wendy could be heard screaming down the way.

"Wendy!" Carla gasped.

"What the hell are you doing to Natsu and Wendy?" Lucy demanded as Natsu screamed.

"And just where the heck is Solaris?" Zena growled.

"We're stealing the magic power from them we need for Code ETD from them." Knightwalker stated.

"And that third one is tucked away somewhere nice and cozy so he can regenerate his power for us. And he's apparently pretty damn powerful according to the old man." Gunmetal chuckled.

"Yeah… powerful enough to pound your asses into the dust!" Zena growled.

"Stop it…" Carla muttered as the screams continued, "Stop this at once!"

"We caught him!" a soldier stated, and a battered Happy was chucked to the ground.

"Happy!" Telo and Carla gasped.

"Your devil's luck just ran out." Knightwalker stated.

"Now, time to say goodbye losers!" Gunmetal chuckled.

"Give Wendy back!" Carla yelled.

"I swear when Solaris gets back on his feet you're not going to get any mercy from him!" Telo snapped, and as Knightwalker readied to bring her spear down, Happy stood up and guarded Carla, standing as firm as he could.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Carla! I won't let you!" Happy growled.

"And you're not going to hurt our friends… not anymore!" Telo growled as he stood up.

"Happy… Telo…" Carla muttered, and Knightwalker gave a smug grin.

"Fine then, I'll start with the two of you." Knightwalker scoffed, lifting her spear.

"Stop it!" Carla shouted, and just as the spear came down, the wall to the right busted open, a cold mist entering the hall.

"What the heck!?" Gunmetal gasped, and through the mist, there were three familiar figures that could be seen.

"Hey, you there." A familiar male voice spoke, "You did this, knowing their members of our guild?"

"We will never forgive those who lay hands on our fellow guild members!" Yet another familiar voice, this time female, and _really _familiar due to Knightwalker being in the room.

"Let's just say we'll be paying you bastards back 100 times over for what you've done to our friends. You can be assured of that. Anyone who messed with our friends has officially become our enemy! Enemies of Fairy Tail!" A third voice spoke, this one male too.

"How did you…" Carla gasped in shock.

"No way… it's them…" Zena muttered, and the mist finally cleared enough for the three to be visible, and it was Gray, Erza, and Mikado.

"Erza, Gray, Mikado!" Lucy said happily, and the Edolas counterparts of two of the three new arrivals were standing in wide eyed shock.

"W-What?" A soldier gasped, "There's another… Erza and Mikado?!"

The hope that filled the Fairy Tail wizards eyes at seeing their comrades was nearly way more than enough to speak their words… and _boy _would there be a reckoning now.

"Is that Gray Soluge?" A soldier asked.

"No… that's the Earthland one!" Another soldier stated.

"Where are our friends?" Gray demanded, slamming a hand into his palm in his usual pose, "Where are the others you turned into lacrima, huh!?" Gray slammed his hands down, spikes of ice shooting across the floor and sending soldiers flying, Knightwalker going for a stab, getting blocked by Erza, and before Gunmetal could draw and fire, Mikado requipped two katana's and blocked his doppelganger's weapons in a flash.

"What the!?" Gunmetal gasped.

"Heh, I'm not called Fairy Tail's Golden Flash for nothing. The only person faster at requipping than me is Erza over there." Mikado scoffed, and a wind blew through the areas as the four locked combatants gave hardened glares.

"Erza vs. Erza!?" Lucy gasped.

"And Mikado vs. Mikado!" Zena yelped.

"You bastard! You aren't going to get away with this! I'm gonna whup you good!" Natsu yelled from all the way down the hall.

"That's Natsu's voice!" Lucy gasped.

"He's near here?" Gray asked.

"Him and Wendy both! Solaris should be somewhere nearby too! They should be up ahead!" Zena snapped.

"Let's go!" Telo yelled.

"Gray, go on ahead!" Erza snapped.

"We can handle these guys! Go get our Dragon Slayers back!" Mikado snarled.

"Right!" Gray nodded, running over to Lucy and Zena. "Can you two stand?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded.

"No duh Ice Boy." Zena scoffed, and Gray froze off their bindings. "Finally! Now I can let loose on those assholes!" she laughed, flicking lava balls between her fingers.

"How did you get here?" Lucy asked.

"I'll fill you guys in later!" Gray stated, "Let's go!"

As the others ran off, Erza and Mikado broke the weapon locks they were in, jumping back to back.

"Just like old times, eh Erza?" Mikado chuckled, crossing his blades, and Erza smirked.

"Yes, just like the times we worked together… though now we're fighting ourselves." Erza stated.

"Well, to be honest, I want to pay this son of a bitch back for hurting Zena. _Nobody _does that to my teammates, not even myself." Mikado growled.

"Aw will you two quit you're damned banter!?" Gunmetal snapped, taking aim.

"Hmph… I never would have thought it would be me standing in my way." Knightwalker muttered.

"This feeling is odd." Erza mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Mikado scoffed.

"I am Captain of the Second Magic Regiment of the Edolas Royal Army, Erza Knightwalker." Knightwalker stated.

"Mikado Gunmetal, Captain of the Fifth Magic Regiment." Gunmetal growled.

"I am Erza Scarlet. A Fairy Tail wizard." Erza stated.

"Mikado Lysandre. S-Class Wizard of the Fairy Tail guild." Mikado stated.

"Hmm… well, let's see just what Earthland's got!" Gunemtal scoffed, reloading his guns with a differently colored bullet.

"Well then let's go!" Mikado chuckled, dashing forward as Erza and Knightwalker started their own fight a battle of speed fighters.

"Heh, eat this! **Bolting Fangs!"** Gunmetal yelled, electrical shots arcing from the barrels of his pistols, and Mikado lept into the air.

"Thunder huh? In that case… **Lightning Samurai!" **Mikado yelled, and when he landed next, clashing with Gunmetal again, this time garbed in light, lightning gold robes with a naginata in hand.

"What in the!?" Gunmetal gasped as Mikado pushed him back, spinning the naginata over his head and leveling it.

"Let's see which is faster, your speed draws or my requips." Mikado stated, and Gunmetal growled, firing more shots, Mikado deflecting them with his weapon and shooting forward, using the blade to vault himself up into the air as Gunmetal fired again, requiping back into his normal armor and his katanas, slashing down, Gunmetal rolling out of the way.

"He changed his armor… and his abilities changed…" Gunmetal growled, and Mikado smirked.

"That's the power behind my requip, "The Shogun"! It's a collection of legendary weapons and armors from my homeland in the eastern Kingdoms back in Earthland, each one just as powerful as the ones Erza has! **Requip! Shadow Stalker!" **Mikado yelled, swapping to a dark, ninja like set along with an iaito blade in the sheathe, and he shot forward at lightning speed.

"Ggh… **Blizzard Bolts!" **Gunmetal yelled, swapping his ammo in a blink, shards of ice firing from his guns, and they were met by a flash of Mikado's blade, the sword going back into it's sheathe as he skidded to a stop, the projectiles shattering in midair.

"Need I mention I'm also a master of martial arts and swordplay?" Mikado chuckled as he stood up, and Gunmetal smirked.

"Well, I'm the best gunman in Edolas for reasons of my own! Pistols aren't my only expertise weapon! **Hidden Bullet!" **Gunmetal yelled, jamming his pistols together, and with a glow they merged into a hunting rifle. **"Galeforce!"**

Mikado flinched as a bullet swirling like a whirlwind shot forward, blasting him through a wall, and Mikado flipped into the air.

"**Fire Blade Master!" **Mikado yelled, landing and now wearing red and orande robes with at least seven swords equipped, and Gunmetal shot through the hole in the wall.

"**Buster Burner!" **Gunemtal yelled, firing a shot of solid lava, and Mikado cut through it with quick swipes from all seven blade as he was forced back through the wall, landing on a bridge, Erza and Knightwalker fighting just behind them, Erza in her Flame Empress armor.

"Both of them can change the form of their armor?" Knightwalker gasped.

"Yeah, and it's damn annoying." Gunmetal growled.

"Your magic allows you to change the shape of your weapons and armor both?" Knightwalker asked as she jumped down.

"It looks like the Edolas me can only change her weapons." Erza stated.

"Same with mine. Not a very flexible fighter, is he?" Mikado scoffed.

"Depending on the form of my lance, my battle abilities can be raised." Knightwalker stated.

"Along with my guns. Same idea." Gunmetal chuckled.

"The fundamentals are different, but the end effect are the same as my The Knight and you're the Shogun, Mikado." Erza muttered.

"Which is just going to make this fight all the more interesting, won't it?" Mikado chuckled, drawing two of his blades, the edges glowing like lava.

"You'll soon see the true power of my lance, Ten Commandments!" Knightwalker scoffed as she raised the lance.

"And my magic gun, Westward Skies!" Gunmetal chuckled, the weapon shifting back to it's gun form.

"Bring it on!" Mikado chuckled.

"Come!" Erza declared as she and Mikado took ready stances.

**With Gray, Lucy, and Zena**

The six were running down the path at full speed, only intent on reaching the basement, and Gray had explained his arrival alongside Erza and Mikado.

"So… you guys were that lacrima in the square?" Zena asked.

"We thought that was everyone from Magnolia!" Lucy stated.

"Yeah, but it seems like that part was specifically Erza, Mikado and I." Gray stated.

"No way!" Lucy and Zena gasped.

"But how did you turn back to normal?" Happy asked.

"That seems almost too convenient." Telo added.

"Gajeel showed up." Gray stated.

**Earlier/Square**

"Alright! I can really go crazy now! Gihee!" Gajeel chuckled as the crowd within the square cleared out.

"Hey! What are you doing, stand back!" A soldier shouted, and Gajeel turned around, whipping off his cloak and charging.

"That Mystogan guy's a shady character, but I'll believe 'im for a bit this time!" Gajeel snickered, **"Pole of the Iron Dragon!"**

Gajeel thrust his arm forward, shifting it into a metal rod and slamming past the soldiers, then jumping up.

"**Sword of the Iron Dragon!" **Gajeel yelled as he came down, jabbing the lacrima, "There's more where that came from!" he snarled as he swung again, a bright light shining from the lacrima as it cracked, and Gajeel landed on the ground in front of the crowd. "What's this?" he gasped.

As the light started to fade after growing intensely bright and shrinking, Gray, Erza, and Mikado were the only ones on the ground, all three seemingly unconscious, but the three rose up to a knee steadily, like they'd just woken up from sleeping. Which they kind of did.

"What the… only three?" Gajeel muttered. "Hey, wake up! Pay attention!"

The three stood up as Gajeel shouted, the white mist around them vanishing, and their eyes opened, each one seeming surprised a bit.

"Ah, you're awake." Gajeel chuckled.

"Gajeel?" Erza stated.

"What happened?" Gray gasped, snapping around when he saw all the soldiers.

"What the heck is up with these bozos?" Mikado sighed.

"I'll explain later." Gajeel stated, "We're beatin' it outta here!"

"You fiend!" A soldier yelled as they converged.

"What have you done!? You won't get away!" Another one growled.

Gray growled and tried to use his Ice Make, flinching when it didn't work.

"I can't use my magic!" Gray gasped.

"What!?" Erza snapped.

"Are you serious!?" Mikado yelped.

"I said I'll explain later." Gajeel muttered, chomping on some metal. **"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"**

The whirlwind of metal blasted out, and Gajeel cleared the areas out, the four wizards dashing off to a hiding place.

"Why is it you can use magic?" Gray muttered, staring right at Gajeel, and Mikado had a similarly annoyed look.

"First, take one of these." Gajeel stated, lifting a vial of round pills, the same ones Mystogan had used on the other group.

"What?" Gray muttered.

"You're kidding me…" Mikado mumbled.

"What happened? Tell us the details!" Erza demanded.

"The three of you were turned into a lacrima." Another voice similar to Gajeel's, but not as rough stated, and the Dragon Slayer's Edolas self approached, though the other three wizards wouldn't know that.

"Oh, you're here." Gajeel chuckled.

"Gihee… as expected from my Earthland self." EdoGajeel snickered, flicking the brim of his hat up. "You rescued them excellently!"

"There's two…" Gray gasped.

"Gajeels?" Erza finished the sentence.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Mikado yelled.

"I am Gajeel from this world." EdoGajeel introduced.

"He's a pretty useful guy! Look at his face! That's a face that says "I get things done!" Gihehehehe!" Gajeel chuckled.

"That aside, what do you mean we were turned into a lacrima!?" Erza asked in shock.

"That aside?" Gajeel asked in utter shock.

"It means she doesn't give a crap about your face!" Gray snapped.

"Can you two bozos just tell us what the hell happened to us for real or not?!" Mikado growled.

"All the wizards of Fairy Tail have been turned into lacrima. They were after your magic power." EdoGajeel explained, "I thought that lacrima in the open square was it, but…"

"Even though it was so big, it was only you three." Gajeel muttered, "How hella big is the real one."

"There was a cat face on that lacrima, yes?" EdoGajeel asked.

"If it's all the wizards from Fairy Tail, Old Man Gildarts included, and Magnolia, it must be pretty damn huge." Mikado muttered. "And why is the cat face important?"

"Now that I think about it, that means it was a section cut off." EdoGajeel stated.

"There's still so much to ask, but what were those strange pills?" Gray asked.

"They're called exballs, and they're said to be a medicine that let's you use magic in this world. We'll talk about the rest after you take these." Gajeel explained, each of the other three wizards looking at the exball they had.

"Said to be?" Erza asked.

"Doesn't sound too sure to me." Mikado muttered, moving the round pill into different spots as he analyzed it.

"I got em from Mystogan." Gajeel stated.

"From Mystogan!?" Erza gasped.

"Ol' silent mouth?" Mikado muttered.

**Present/West Tower**

"I see! Gajeel is also a Dragon Slayer!" Happy stated.

"So that might be why Anima didn't work on him, Natsu, Solaris, or Wendy! Wait… then why didn't it work on Zena?" Telo muttered.

"HOW THE HECK WOULD I KNOW!?" Zena snapped.

"Maybe she just got lucky, who knows?" Carla shrugged.

"But, Gajeel wasn't sucked over here, but remained in Earthland?" Lucy asked.

"Then, Mystogan sent Gajeel here." Gray stated.

"Why won't he come here himself?" Lucy muttered.

"That's kinda fishy." Zena grumbled, crossing her arms.

"In this world, Dragon Slayer magic can be used for a bunch of things. It can turn our friends turned into lacrima back to normal!" Gray stated, clenching a fist.

"Oh, so that's how you and the other two got back to normal! Gajeel's magic reacting with the lacrima is what did it! So, if we get the other three back then it should be no problem once we find the rest of that lacrima!" Zena snickered.

"Really!?" Carla gasped.

"We know where that lacirma is!" Happy stated.

"Yeah, and it is _huge!" _Telo stated.

"Really, Happy, Telo?" Gray gasped.

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

"Roger!" Telo snickered.

"Gajeel's running wild in the city now looking for that giant lacrima!" Gray stated, kneeling down in front of the Exceeds. "Can you lead Gajeel where the lacrima is?"

"Gajeel should be able to turn everyone back to normal, right?" Happy stated.

"To be precise, Natsu, Wendy, and Solaris also be able to, but they don't know how." Gray stated.

"Got it! I'll take Gajeel there right away!" Happy stated.

"Good luck Haps!" Telo waved as Happy flew off.

"Wait… Are you gonna be okay Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Happy'll be fine! He's tougher than you'd think" Zena chuckled.

"He'll be fine." Carla stated in a determined voice.

"I just said that." Zena muttered.

"We've got to find Natsu and the other two as well!" Gray stated.

"Telo, let's go look for Solaris while they get Natsu and Wendy! We'll meet up with you guys, alright?" Zena stated, taking off.

"Roger!" Telo nodded, following Zena.

"Telo, any idea where they'd be keeping him?" Zena asked as they ran.

"Yeah, it's a special cell near the chamber! He should be close by, and there might be some guards there." Telo nodded.

"Heh, if there are guards it won't matter." Zena scoffed as they skidded around a corner, and rather conveniently, they spotted two guards in the distance. "Oh this is just too easy!"

"I give this five seconds." Telo chuckled.

"I'll only need two!" Zena chuckled as she clenched her right hand and slamming it into her left, producing her lava whip and rushing forward with a yell, the two soldiers only getting to yelp before they were whipped aside with burn marks on their armor.

"Wow, that was a little under two seconds." Telo chuckled.

"Heh, now, let's see what they were guarding behind this door." Zena snickered, nabbing the keys off one of the guards and sticking them into the lock, a fain click sounding along with a magic circle appearing for a moment. "So, it was a magic lock huh? Wonder if they put that there for a reason."

"Then this _must _be where Solaris is! They'd have to put a magic lock on the door to keep him from using his magic so he could bust out!" Telo stated.

"Let's hope for the best!" Zena snapped as she kicked the door in, the two stepping inside, and they both let out a breath of relief when they saw Solaris, though he was unconscious on the bench in the room, and obviously a little beat up, and it was clear to see where there were small, healing cuts on his wrists from where shackles had dug in from struggling to much.

"Phew… let's get him out to the hall and hope he wakes up." Zena stated, grunting as she lifted Solaris up, "Man… for someone who looks so scrawny he's actually really heavy…"

"Muscle weighs more than fat Zena, I thought you knew that. That, and he's taller than you by a good margin might I add." Telo sighed, and Zena propped Solaris against the wall in the hallway.

"C'mon Sol, walk up will ya? We need your help right now!" Zena muttered, tapping Solaris on the side of his head, though the young man just slumped onto his shoulder.

"C'mon Sol… please be okay… they couldn't have done this much to you… you always power through things like this." Telo muttered.

"I dunno Telo… you gotta remember how powerful Solaris is. He's got a lot of magic power, and if they were draining it from him repeatedly… well… losing a lot of magic power quickly is never good for wizards." Zena grumbled.

"What!? But… if so… then… don't tell me he… no way… Solaris can't be!" Telo shouted, shaking his head and jumping up onto his friend's chest, smacking Solaris back and forth, "Come on! Wake up will you!?"

"Zena, you guys find him!?" Gray shouted as he, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla arrived, and they gasped when they saw that Solaris was out cold, and they let out gasps.

"NO way…" Wendy muttered.

"Is… is he…" Lucy gasped, and the Natsu came running while screaming his lungs out.

"Gagh, what's with him?" Gray growled.

"There were two Erza's and two Mikao's! _TWO! _What the… how… WHY!? Battles of the giant monsters!? Is it the end of the world!?" Natsu yelled in terror, and Solaris let out a groan.

"Will someone… ggh… _please _make Natsu stop yelling and shut up… I have a bad enough headache as it is." Solaris grumbled, opening an eye and putting a hand on his forehead.

"Solaris!" Everyone else but the still freaking out Natsu gasped in relief.

"You're okay!" Telo yelled happily.

"Of course I am! I was just getting my magic power back… god that old guy put me through the wringer with absorbing my power… he kept rattling crap about how unique it is along with the power… annyed the hell outta me." Solaris growled, standing up and folding his arms.

"Are you sure you should be standing?" Zena asked.

"I said I'm fine." Solaris mumbled, and Natsu finally stopped freaking out when he saw Gray scowling at him.

"Oh, it's Gray!" Natsu yelled.

"You won't shut up. You won't calm down… man you're annoying." Gray grumbled.

"This is the Gray we know from Earthland." Lucy stated.

"Who else do we know who would walk around shirtless?" Zena sighed, putting her arms behind her head.

"WHAT!?" Natsu gasped.

"I'm a little confused here myself." Solaris mumbled, flexing his injured wrists.

"A lot of stuff happened and we're here now. So are Gajeel, Erza, and Mikado." Gray stated.

"Happy went to stop the lacrima." Lucy stated.

"Oh, you're right!" Wendy gasped, "Gray is here!"

"You're just realizing that Wendy?" Solaris muttered, lifting an eyebrow, and Gray was shocked.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded.

'Well… we're in a basement… so there's no light on me I suppose." Gray muttered, I can barely see myself…" he muttered as comic tears started falling.

"Hit a sore spot." Lucy muttered.

"Gray, don't go all melodramatic on us." Zena grumbled.

"Wait, did you guys come here to save me? You're safe too Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"You just noticed me now too?" Lucy chuckled.

"I probably would've been able to bust us out on my own." Solaris huffed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Zena muttered.

"Stupid me! I should have said that first thing!" Wendy yelped, waving her arms, "Thank you very much!" she said, bowing rapidly.

"No biggie…" Gray muttered.

"Hey, nice job coming to get us Telo!" Solaris chuckled, bumping fists with Telo.

"Of course! No way we'd leave you guys behind!" Telo chuckled.

"Hehehe, thanks!" Solaris chuckled as Telo got back on his head.

"Not that I care, but put some clothes on Gray." Natsu muttered.

"Whoa!? Since when have I…" Gray yelped.

"Since the beginning." Lucy stated.

"Are you _ever _going to outgrow that habit?" Zena sighed.

"'Kay, all set!" Ntaus chuckled as Gray finally got some clothes back on. "We'll find the king and stop them from slamming that lacrima!"

"You just read my mind! Let's go!" Solaris laughed as he and the others ran ahead.

"Wait! There are four giant monsters out there! This way!" Natsu yelped, pointing off down a different path.

"You sure it's okay to leave Erza and Mikado on their own?" Lucy asked.

"C'mon Lucy, those two are some of our finest S-Class wizards!" Zean chuckled.

"This is Erza and Mikado we're talking about!" Gray stated.

"But then again, so are their opponents!" Lucy added.

"Man, now I really wanna see those fights!" Solaris muttered as they kept going, this time down the path Natsu designated.

"Carla, we'll head to Extalia." Wendy stated.

"W-Why!?" Carla gasped.

"We have to tell them to take shelter because the Kingdom is going to attack!" Wendy stated.

"But we're going to stop that attack, right?" Carla asked.

"Of course we'll stop it! We'll never let them, no matter what! That's because I believe in Natsu and the others! But we don't know what kinds of weapons the Royal army has! We have to warn them of the danger, just in case! Because that's something we can do!"

"No! I don't want to go back! I don't care what happens to the Exeeds…" Carla snapped, and Wendy knelt down.

"It's not about being Human or being an Exceed." Wendy stated, as in the meantime, Mikado and Erza's fight with their Edolas selves was tearing through where they were, and Natu's group was proceeding deeper towards their destination, and Happy was flying as fast as he could. "As fellow living things, there is something we can do.

"_The Exceeds are just…" _Carla thought, then thinking back to Lucky and Marl, the image of those two, who thought differently, sticking in her mind as she looked up at the smiling Wendy.

"I'll always be by your side. You don't have to be afraid. Okay?" Wendy said, tilting her head.

"I understand."

**With Natsu's Group**

"Where is this King person?" Natsu growled as they kept running, already past a plaza.

"Well, he is a King right?" Gray asked.

"So we should be looking for some kind of throne room." Solaris stated. "Somewhere important!" he added, and Natsu shoved into him.

"And where would this important place be?" Natsu growled.

"Not like I'd know! We were dragged in from the basement! I don't know the layout!" Solaris snapped.

"Sheesh…" Lucy muttered.

"Wow, they're just as bad as Gray is when arguing against Natsu himself." Zean hummed.

"I heard that." Gray mumbled, and Licy got to thinking.

"The cell was in a high place, and the middle garden is really complex looking." Lucy muttered.

"And this castle seems like a concentric castle in design, but I don't think common Earthland knowledge can help us here when it comes to Edolas construction." Zena stated, also in thinking mode.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu asked as he and Solaris calmed down.

"You're both in geek mode." Solaris muttered, putting his arms behind his head.

"So, you're saying this places architecture sucks?" Gray asked.

"Sounds like it." Telo commented.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if there's like, and amusement park somewhere inside the castle or something." Lucy sighed.

"Okay, I know I said the King is a psycho, but I doubt he's _that _crazy." Solaris muttered.

**Lower Level/Sometime later**

Natsu, Gray, and Solaris took the lead, stopping dead at what they saw, Gray and Natsu surprised, and Solaris with an annoyed face and twitching eyebrow.

"There is!" Natsu and Gray gasped.

"You… are… kidding me…" Solaris grumbled.

"What?" Lucy asked as she and Zena walked up, and it was a moment later they were making similar faces that expressed their shock, as before all of them was a _HUGE _amusement park.

"There really is an amusement park!" Lucy yelped.

"WHAT IN THE HECK!? Okay, that King has gone from psycho to downright friggin' bat crap insane! WHO THE HELL PUTS AN AMUSEMENT PARK INSIDE A CASTLE!?" Solaris yelled in complaint, waving his arms as he yelled his anger out.

_**To be continued….**_


	11. Chapter 11

Celestial Slayer

**Chapter 11: Dragons vs. Amusement Park?!**

_**Previously, in Celestial Slayer!**_

We finally managed to escape from those dungeons. THANK GOD! Man that took forever!

Roger! Telo here! And not only did Happy, Carla and I get back from Extalia, we also found out Erza, Gray, and Mikado are back too… and boy is the fight between the two Erzas and Mikados scary!

Pah, I bet I could take em. After that, we made it to one of the furthest places in the castle, and, much to our surprise, found an amusement park in the CASTLE!

E-Land! I wonder, what'll be in there?

I don't know, but one thing I _do _know is I'm not getting on any of those rides!

**E-Land Entrance**

Solaris and the others were still shocked at what they were seeing. Just why the heck was an amusement park inside a castle?

"This… this is too much... I am so _done _with this world and it's whacked out King!" Solaris snapped, stamping his foot.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Telo laughed.

"Hey… you think the King here's right in the head?" Natsu asked before laughing.

"Judging by your face I think you'd get along just fine." Gray muttered.

"That man _must _have more than just a few screws loose…" Zena mumbled as they entered the park.

The place was certainly made to be entertaining enough… though things were just all too quiet as the five wizards walked along the path… and then things started up when they reached the Merry Go Round. And Sugar Boy was on one of the horses.

"How fun… Hahahaha!" The blonde man laughed, the five wizards with the same "What the heck?" expression on their faces, "It is fun." Sugar Boy chuckled, gesturing with his head, and the Fairy Tail wizards yelped when the pirate ship ride crashed up in front of them, and on top of it was Hughes.

"This, like, crazy fun magic power. It's gonna disappear from this world soon, whoa…" Hughes stated, smirking down at the wizards below as they stood up, "Don't you people understand how we feel?"

"We are going to get an infinite supply of magic power. No matter what it takes to get it." Sugar Boy stated, the two captains receiving glares.

"We're desperate here! We won't let anyone interfere!" Hughes stated as he drew a glowing baton and pulled it back.

"Heh, well, let's see you try to stop us!" Solaris chuckled, a swirl of stardust springing to life around his hand and then bursting into full form.

"Will you be good animals and go back to your cages without a fight?" Sugar Boy asked with a hum, and Hughes scoffed.

"You don't give the cattle a choice, you just make them do whatever you want." Hughes muttered.

"CATTLE!?" Zena snapped.

"What are they yammerin' about?" Natsu asked.

"Who knows, who cares!?" Solaris muttered.

"We already took their power, we don't have to handle with care." Hughes stated, his baton glowing, "If code ETD pans out like the old man hopes then that means these eyesores become a waste of space. And if there's one thing we excel at it's clearing out the clutter. Hope you're ready to meet your maker!"

As Hughes raised his baton, the ship he was on started to rise up, and Solaris was quick to kneel down, a magic circle forming on his back, Hughes and Sugar Boy raising eyebrows.

"**Celestial Dragon's Meteor Wings!" **Solairs roared, shooting up as the stardust wings formed on his back, getting well above Hughes as the ship crashed into the floor.

"WHAT IN THE!?" Hughes yelped as he landed on a railing.

"That one can fly!?" Sugar Boy gasped.

But, adding to Hughes' surprised was that, in the middle of all the wreckage, Gray had an ice barrier up that had shielded him and the others.

"Where'd that ice come from?" Highes gasped. "So, these Eartland freaks use magic like Exceeds do?"

"I thought their itemless magic was nothing but rumors. It's truly breathtaking to behold." Sugar Boy mused from the ground, still on the horse he'd been on though the merry-go-round was destroyed.

"HEY WHAT WAS WITH THAT SOLARIS!? Were you just gonna leave us!?" Telo yelled, and Solaris chuckled, putting an arm behind his head.

"Sorry Telo. I reacted on instinct." Solaris chuckled, and Natsu was already flaming.

"This chump's combusting!" Hughes muttered.

"And you will too!" Natsu snapped, gathering fire in his hand an rushing forward, slamming Hughes in the face and to the ground, Solaris streaking down and kicking the captain further, landing with a skid of stardust trails behind him.

"What in the world is up with that one!?" Hughes muttered as he stood up.

"Are you ready to give our friends back yet!?" Natsu snapped.

"Or do we have to beat you to a pulp until you do?" Solaris chuckled, stardust blazing to life on his hands.

"Sorry, that's not my call. Even if it were it'd take more than that to make me give up on unlimited power! You'll just have to face the fact your friends are history!" Hughes snapped, whipping his baton out to the side and out.

"If you haven't learned how relentless we can be I'll just have to keep beatin' the lesson into you!" Ntaus yelled, not noticing the roller-coaster car rushing towards him and Solaris.

"Natsu, Solaris, look out behind you! WAGH!" Lucy shrieked as she, gray, Zena, and Telo started sinking into the floor.

"What the heck!?" Telo yelped, flailing his arms around, "WHY ARE WE SINKING!?"

"What are we even standing in?" Zena growled.

"I'm not sure we wanna know the answer!" Gray muttered, and Sugar Boy chuckled near the group.

In the meantime, Natsu jumped over the car rushing towards him, and Solaris took off again.

"Natsu, don't get caught by it! And you know why!" Solaris snapped.

"Yeah, I know Solaris! You don't need to tell me twice!" Natsu yelled. "But, you'll have to do better than that!"

"Like those little cars can catch us!" Solaris chuckled.

"I could say the same to you!" Hughes chuckled, moving his baton, "Hell Tornado!"

"Hell what?" Natsu muttered, and Solaris flinched.

'Natsu!" Solaris yelled, and Natsu turned, spotting the other roller-coaster car spiraling around.

"Oh that's awesome! That coaster's making it's own track as it goes, how cool is that!?" Natsu laughed.

"Is now really the time to be impressed!?" Solaris yelled as he flitted out of the way.

"You're not supposed to be happy about it!" Hughes snapped. "Whatever, feast your yes on my Command Baton, which allows me to control everything in the amusement park from the roller-coasters to the creepy clowns!"

"Like we care about that!" Solaris snapped as he streaked down, breaking the coaster car.

"I don't care if your magic wand can make the castle do the cha-cha!" Natsu snapped as he smashed the car coming towards him, "We smash these cars and you're out of puppets!"

"You might wanna rethink that strategy lava brains." Hughes scoffed.

"Hold up, what'ch you call me!?" Natsu snapped.

"You really thought I only had one? What a fool. I've got a whole symphony of hell coasters just waiting for me to guide them to their next victims!" Hughes chuckled. More coaster's streaking towards the two Dragon Slayers, Natsu jumping to avoid one but landing in another, which held him in place, and Solaris sighed.

"When I get out of this thing you'll be sorry!" Natsu roared.

"We take the safety of our guests seriously, so please keep your limbs and head intact the car until your life comes to a complete stop! See what I did there?" Hughes chuckled.

"This will not be good." Solaris muttered as he blasted one of the coasters with a bolt of stardust and took off after the now motion sick Natsu as Hughes started making the coaster spin around. "Hold on Natsu! Yeesh, how fast is that thing?"

"The Hell Coasters move ten times faster when I amplify their magic power. Their crushing speeds can even the toughest opponents within five minutes!" Hughes stated.

"So that's why huh? Well, guess I'll have to seep up myself!" Solaris chuckled, his Meteor Wings flaring and his speed increased, letting him catch up with the speedy Hell Coaster.

"Huh?' Hughes muttered, spotting how motion sick Natsu was now, "It hasn't even been ten seconds! How the heck have you survived this long when a joyride can make you hurl!?"

"There's a reason for that!" Solaris snapped as he kept chasing after Natsu, and back down below, Lucy, Gray, Telo, and Zena were still caught in the sinking floor.

"We're getting deeper by the second!" Lucy yelped.

"Natsu isn't lookin' so hot, and Solaris is having a hard time catching up" Gray stated.

"Well… there has to be some way out of this!" Zena snapped.

"Roger!" Telo yelped.

"Lucy, Zena, you've gotta get Natsu out of that coaster!" Gray stated.

"And how would we do that!" Zena snapped, "Well… I know how I can! **Lava Lasher!" **Zena yelled, letting her lava whip loose after grabbing Telo and catching the car, getting yanked out rather quickly, and the girl shrieked as it happened, Telo screaming his lungs out as he went flying elsewhere.

"Okay… now… what about me?" Lucy muttered, and she flinched when Gray grabbed her, starting to pull her out, "Wait, don't tell me…"

"Get up there!" Gray yelled as he pulled Lucy out and threw her up, Lucy catching onto one of the other coasters, and Solaris muttered as Zena tried to make sense while still screaming.

"You are kidding me? I've gotta save her too? Gagh… Lucy! See if you can get Natsu! I'll get Zena!" Solaris yelled, shooting down.

"Got it!" Lucy nodded, jumping off and landing on the coaster trapping Natsu, Solaris grabbing Zena out of the air as she lost her grip.

"Well, I'll give her this, she's busty and gutsy." Hughes mused.

Solaris skidded to a stop on the ground, Zena leaping out of his arms.

"Thanks Solaris." Zena sighed.

"No problem. Where's Telo?" Solaris asked.

"Uh… he's… somewhere over there… but he should be okay." Zena muttered, pointing off to where she's seen the Exceed fly off to, and in that area, Telo was groaning in pain in a pile of rubble, his eyes wide.

"I'm…. just gonna sit this one out… you guys do your best…" Telo muttered.

"Well… that's good to know, and I can easily see Gray getting out. Alright, I'll deal with that Hughes guy!" Solaris chuckled, shooting off, Zena going to try and find Telo, "Hey, wise guy!"

Hughes turned, receiving a face full of stardust as Solaris kicked him with a huge amount of force behind it.

"**Celestial Dragon's Rising Moon!" **Solaris yelled, bringing his other leg down on Hghes before kicking his foe skyward with a third kick, straightening out and rearing back, **"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" **

Hughes went flying as he was slammed by the spell, and this wound up making the coaster carrying Natsu and Lucy go all over the place, Lucy shrieking.

"SOLARIS WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!? WE'RE GOING ALL OVER BECAUSE OF YOU!" Lucy shrieked.

"Oh… uh… Sorry Lucy!" Solaris yelped, and he yelled in shock when the two crashed into the water, flying over and landing on the roof, which Hughes had coincidentally crashed through, and the two were looking at the pond, Hughes laughing his butt off while Solaris was wide eyed.

"Dude, like, that was totally your fault! And it was priceless!" Hughes laughed.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SMASH YOUR FACE IN!?" Solaris yelled, and Lucy looked annoyed while Natsu was struggling up with a sick look on his face.

"Am I alive?" Natsu muttered, flopping back down.

"Hey, don't miss the final touch!" Hughes laughed, and a screen showed a picture of Lucy's terrified look and Natsu trying not to barf, and Solaris snickered a bit.

"Okay, I will admit that is kind of funny." Solaris snickered.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself…" Lucy muttered, then remember they were in water. "Water…"

"So then, how do you like Edolas magic? I know, you think it's awesome, just imagine, if we hadn't turned your friends into lacrima one day it would all vanish. Don't even wanna think about it, ya' know?" Hughes chuckled.

"So that's the reason you took them away." Natsu growled as he rose up, getting out of the coaster, "You're gonna sacrifice our friends and destroy the Exceeds, just so you can keep your little toys around!?"

"That about sums it up. They're no demise will bring our salvation through everlasting magic power." Hughes stated.

"Enough of your crap!" Natsu snapped, his fists aflame, and Solaris dropped behind Hughes, trails of stardust drifting off his arms and a glare equal to Natsu's on his face, "All of my friends are still alive in there. You have no right to take them."

"You're willing to sacrifice innocent lives all for a selfish reason such as keeping magic power around? That's just despicable! People like you don't deserve to even be able to use magic!" Solaris yelled, "After all…"

"WE'RE TALKIN' ABOUT LIVES HERE!" Natsu and Solaris stated at once.

"Get out of the way!" Lucy yelled, the two Dragon Slayer's looking at her as she drew a key.

"Now, open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy declared, sticking the gold key into the water, Aquarius appearing beside her, "Do your thing!"

"Yeah, I know!" Aquarius growled as she reared back her water pot, and Hughes raised his wand, spouts of water and light beams shooting up.

"The water…" Aquarius gasped.

"What in the world are you stalling for!?" Lucy yelped.

"The water, I can't control it!" Aquarius yelped, and Hughes scoffed.

"Haven't you been listening? There's nothing in ths amusement park I can't control as a weapon to utterly destroy you!" Hughes laughed.

"But you forgot _one _thing!" Solaris chuckled, cracking his knuckles, and Hughes turned around, flinching. "I was right behind you this whole time!"

Solaris slammed a fist into Hughes' face, making the Edolas captain reel back, his control on the water and light beams falling, Solaris knocking Hughes sky high with a rising kick again, the captain flying off somewhere along with everyone else as the energy and water crashed down.

"Whoops… I may have kicked him too hard… didn't mean to do that…" Solaris mumbled in surprise, "Well… now to find Natsu and Lucy."

Solaris sighed as his wings formed again, and he took off, following the faint arc of his friends magic energy he could sense, right to a hunated house liked building, and he crashed in through one of the windows, his eye twitching when he saw Natsu and Lucy screweing around with a coffin like thing in the room.

"What are you two doing?" Solaris muttered.

"Oh, hey Sol!" Natsu laughed, in a swimsuit (a girls on) of all things, Lucy in the same predicament.

"Natsu will you change me back to my clothes already befpre that creep shows up!" Lucy snapped, and Natsu smirked.

"I figured out how we're gonna beat this guy!" Natsu chuckled.

"What is he planning now?" Solaris muttered.

"And why do I feel like it involves me?" Lucy muttered.

The three then moved so Natsu could work his plan, and Hughes entered, rubbing his head.

"Man that Dragon Slayer has a mean kick… how the heck did he make all three of us fly this far? He didn't even so much as touch his friends." Highes muttered, "Or they're setting up some lame ambush. Either way, I'm not wasting another second looking for…"

"Hey~" Lucy mused form above, Hughes looking up with an odd look, and Lucy was up on the desk in a… rather daring outfit, "What's up stud muffin?"

Hughes just raised his baton, and all the mechanical monsters in the room's eye's glowed red, and they all shot up with roars, Lucy yelling in shock.

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK!" Solaris yelled as he and Natsu popped up.

"Well it seemed like it might! I was hoping at least the monsters would think she was kinda cute!" Natsu yelled.

"And _when _has this idea _ever _worked!?" Solaris snapped.

"Is now really the time to be arguing you two?!" Lucy shrieked as the monsters chased after her. "And what's with all the cheesy monsters in uniform!?"

"These are the students of the monster academy. In this attraction you get a peek into the school life of every demon, goblin and blood sucker that's ever lived." Hughes chuckled.

"Why does this always happen to me? The very least you could do is let me change back into my normal clothes!" Lucy shrieked.

"What are you doing!?" Natsu yelled.

"Running for my life, so help me!" Lucy screamed.

"It's your fault in the first place Natsu." Solaris muttered.

"No, no that's the complete opposite of cuteness!" Natsu grumbled.

"Well, I don't think we have to many options left in this situation." Solaris sighed.

"Well excuse me!" Lucy snapped.

"I thought those things always went for the damsel in distress bit." Natsu mumbled, and Hughes laughed.

"I am getting real tired of this guy." Solaris muttered. "Let's just settle this the old fashioned way."

"You wanna throw down with me in _my _monster academy? If you're that ready to take your final breath I'd be happy to oblige." Hughes stated.

"That's more like it! But I'm not quite ready to kick the bucket yet!" Solaris chuckled.

"That's kind of you. But don't get cocky, I'm not ready to check out yet!" Natsu snickered.

"**Mummy Bandage!" **Hughes commanded, the mummy monster coming up and launching it's bandages forward, the two Dragon Slayers getting caught by them and growling, "Every monster inside this academy is like a perfect soldier that will follow any order I give em'! Pretty sweet huh?"

"Man this guy is annoying! GRAAAGH!" Solaris roared breaking the bonds with ease, and Hughes flinched, and then Natsu cloaked himself in flames that snapped his bonds and sent the mummy flying while burning, both Dragon Slayer's covered by their respective elemental auras.

"What!? His entire body is on fire!" Hughes gasped, Natsu launching forward and slamming him with a burning kick.

"That's right bub! **Fire Dragon Talon!" **Natsu yelled, and Solaris appeared below Hughes.

"And he's not the only one! **Celestial Dragon's Wing Beat!" **Solaris roared, stardust swirling on his hands, and he slammed Hughes into the wall with a powerful dual handed strike from the swirls.

"Ggh… **Franken Knuckle!" **Hughes shouted, the Frankenstein monster slamming a fist down at Natsu and Solaris, the two blocking the powerful blows as best they could as they were slammed down upon, and when they stopped it, it took some struggle but both of them threw the Frankenstein over their heads, breaking the floor quite a bit from where it hit.

"They're strong enough to beat Frank!?" Hughes gasped, his two foes on top of the fallen monster, a demonic glow in their eyes. "Come to me now monster army! Defend your master with your lives!"

In the hall, the monsters chasing Lucy stopped and turned to head back to the room, Hughes laughing as his troops gathered behind him, Solaris and Natsu with viscous looks on their faces.

"Let's see how you guys fare when the entire student body wants you in a coffin!" Hughes snapped, lifting his baton, the monsters moving forward towards the Dragon Slayers.

"Our turn." Natsu and Solaris muttered, Hughes eyes widening, and flames exploded below Natsu, while Soalris' wings burst out along with a stardust aura, and the monsters shuffled aside in fear, Hughes face the very definition of shock as he saw the two before him.

"Why are you standing around!? Destory them! Right now!" Hughes snapped, but the monsters only took another step back, each one with scared looks.

"What!?" Hughes gasped, and now Natsu and Solaris' aura's were filling the space around them, the visage of a dragons eyes and maw within the flowing stardust and blazing flames, and Hughes' face was filled with terror as the visage of Igneel and Luna appeared before his eyes, hearing the roar of the dragon's in the same roar of the flames and stardust.

"I'm freakin' out here!" Hughes gasped, dropping his baton, his eyes wide and mouth agape, Natsu and Solaris growled with fury in their eyes, "Real monsters!?"

**Outside**

Telo was carrying Zena around in the air, looking for where to land.

"Man, where did they go now?" Zena muttered.

"I saw Natsu and Lucy fly towards that area. Maybe Solaris went there too?" Telo stated, "Huh? Hye, I see Lucy down there!"

Zena looked down, and indeed, Lucy was there, Zena getting a weird look when she saw her friends outfit, and then she raised an eyebrow when she saw a younger girl as well, that girl carrying a large key.

"Telo, drop me down and go find Solaris!" Zena stated.

"Roger!" Telo nodded, swooping down and dropping Zena down near Lucy and the girl, rearing off to head back towards the monster academy.

"Zena!" Lucy gasped

"Sorry I'm late. Had to dig Telo out of some rubble. Who's this?" Zena asked, looking at the younger girl holding the key, who was groaning in pain, "Hey, you okay? You're feet are pretty roughed up."

"Help me, I can't run anymore…" The girl muttered.

"COCO!" Byro shouted as he ran into view, "Get back here!"

Coco looked up with a gasp, and Lucy and Zena looked at each other.

"You have to help me, please!" Coco mumbled, lifting the key as her eyes teared up, looking at the two Fairy Tail wizards. "Take this…"

Then, Coco finally realized who she was looking at, holding the key back as she started getting conflicting thoughts.

"_Wait a minute, they're two of the Earthland wizards we captured… this is bad… if I give it to them… what should I do?" _Coco thought, and Byro stopped.

"I shall warn you just one more time, hand over the key or you'll regret it!" Byro growled, and Lucy stood up, her and Zena glaring at the tiny old man.

"My keys!?" Lucy snapped, "You creeps wanna steal em' and enslave my spirits!" she yelled, and Byro seemed confused. "Like I'd let you lay a finger on em!"

"I'm just pissed because I bet it's your fault this girl is hurt. I don't take too kindly to things like that!" Zena growled, lava forming on her palm, and Coco also seemed confused, since Lucy didn't really seem to get what Byro meant.

"Don't worry kid!" Lucy declared, "We won't let him hurt us!"

"Make that one a promise." Zena chuckled, taking a step forward and cracking her knuckles.

"You're two of the meddling wizards from Earthland aren't you? What is the meaning of this?" Byro growled. "And what has become of Hughes and Sugar Boy?"

"_Natsu and Solaris aren't really going to have any problems with that guy, heck, I wouldn't be surprised if their fights done and over with." _Zena thought, "_And this girl needs my and Lucy's help right now, even if she's with those Edolas people. And is that guy talking about the key the girl has or one of Lucy's?"_

"I demand you hand over the key immediately." Byro demanded, and Zena and Lucy flinched in a creeped out way.

"_This guy… is probably the creepiest person I have met… and I've met a lot of creepy people!" _Zena thought in disgust.

"Alright ya' old wind bag, why don't we show you what Earthland magic can do?" Zena chuckled, lashing her lava whip into life.

"Right behind you! **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" **Lucy declared, and Zena muttered as Taurus appeared.

"Did you _have _to summon that perv?" Zena grumbled as Taurus turned around with that weird look of his.

"Nice outfit Ms. Lucy. I gotta say I approve." Taurus stated, Lucy and Zena sweatdropping.

"Can I whip him?" Zena suggested.

"No… And can't you come through without coming on!?" Lucy snapped.

"What in blazes is that, a magic cow!?" Byro shouted in surprise.

"If I do this for you will you finally give me that's smooooch?" Taurus asked.

"Make him see stars and I promise I'll at least think about it. Now move!" Lucy stated.

"If I don't melt him to bones first." Zena chuckled, lashing her whip across a building, and Byro yelped.

"Stars comin' right up!" Taurus yelled as he slammed his axe into the floor, the shock wave pushing Byro back.

"That's my Taurus!" Lucy laughed.

"Well what can I say, this isn't my first rodeo." Taurus chuckled.

"My turn! **Igneous Aeternus!" **Zena shouted, whipping out her left hand, a red magic circle appearing and lava trails shooting from it in multiple arcs, raking across the ground, Byro barely getting out of the way. "Man, for an old person he's pretty spry.

"_I can't believe my eyes… the first girl produced a bovine beast from thin air and the second can conjure lava from nothing! How, how can they do that!?" _Byro thought as his teeth grinded against each other.

"Now, lights out!" Taurus yelled as he lept up.

"Lights on!" Byro snapped, whipping a vial of orange liquid to the side, Taurus getting pelted by the drops, flames then bursting to life and roasting the Spirit. **"Flame Liquid!"**

"No! Taurus!" Lucy yelped as the fire faded, Taurus dazed on the floor. "That fire, where did it come from?"

"Whatever that liquid was had fire properties… damn…" Zena growled.

"Watch out, he's dangerous!" Coco stated, the two wizards turning towards her, and Byro threw out a blue liquid that turned into gale force winds, blowing Zena dna Lucy back.

"**Storm Liquid!" **Byro chuckled, and Lucy righted her direction as Zena flipped up to her feet.

"**Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" **Lucy yelled, the pink haired maid girl springing forth form below Byro and uppercutting him.

"I've got him now! Thanks Virgo! **Lava Lasher!" **Zena yelled, her whip then slamming Byro a few times, throwing him into the floor.

"Nice move Lady Zena!" Virgo stated as she landed near the lava wizard.

"Thank you very much Virgo!" Zena snickered, "Now, would you kidnly send that sucker down?"

"That I can do! Punishment time! **Spika Hole!" **Virgo shouted, slamming Byro with a pillar of gold energy, sending the old codger down a hole.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy cheered.

"Take that ya' old snot! That was for our Dragon Slayers!" Zena snickered, and Coco was staring at the two in awe.

"_They're so cool!" _Coco thought.

"Will you punish me now Princess?" Virgo asked Lucy as she slid up next to the girl.

"You are too weird!" Lucy snapped.

"What is with you and punishment?" Zena mumbled.

"_Wow! One of them's a princess to!" _Coco though in the same awe as before, her eyes shining in wonder, thinking more as Lucy and Virgo talked, Zena putting in some rather sarcastic quips here and there, _"Maybe I should give them the key after all. I mean, I would love to have all that magic power, but I know that if the King get's it, he's gonna hurt Lily… this is hard…"_

The ground started to shake underneath them, and Zena raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck?" Zena mumbled.

"What's all that noise?" Lucy added.

"Maybe it's just your tummy. Hungry?" Virgo suggested.

"Way off face." Lucy sighed, and Virgo perked up.

"Am I in the trouble?" The Spirit asked in expectation.

"Virgo, has anyone ever told you that you can't really punish someone who enjoys being punished?" Zena quipped, and from the hole Virgo had created, they could hear snickering, and then giant red octopus tentacles sprang forth from the ground, catching Coco.

"You can't run now Coco!" Byro snarled, his octopus form thrashing around.

"Is that…" Zena tilted her head at the thought of Byro somehow having turned into an octopus that size.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Lucy shouted.

"It looks like a giant octopus." Virgo stated.

"Yeah, I can see that, thakns!" Lucy snapped.

"Funny coincidence how octopus is my favorite food… but this just creeps me out." Zena stated as Byro rose up, a psychotic grin on his transformed face.

"I ingested Octopus Liquid!" Byro cackled, Coco screaming as the tentacle holding her lashed up, "Yes, go on and scream on. No amount of that strange otherworld magic will be able to save you know."

"Okay, now this bastard is just making me hungry. Can we whoop his ass quickly and save that girl?" Zena growled.

"Uh… he's wrong isn't he?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help you." Virgo stated.

"Are you seriously just gonna give up like that!?" Lucy yelled in distress as one of the massive tentacles came down, and Zena blasted it back with a lava pillar, Lucy shireking as Virgo moved her out of the way, and Byro started slamming the ground again and again as he pursued the two, not even flinching as Zena's lava spells slammed him again and again.

"I may have Coco, but I won't be truly satisfied until I've disposed of you once and for all!" Byro roared.

"That's a little much!" Lucy yelped, Virgo jumping into the air.

"You always have such bad luck with men." Virgo stated, and she and Lucy were smacked higher into the air.

"You call that a man!?" Lucy scremed as Byro cackled.

"Well, maybe if this guy hadn't somehow become magic proof we wouldn't be having this problem! Damn… WHERE THE HECK ARE DRAGON SLAYERS WHEN YOU NEED THEM!?" Zena yelled, yelping when she was sent flying in the same direction as Lucy and Virgo, snagging the Ferris Wheel pod below Lucy with her whip and landing on top of it as Lucy desperately held onto the one she'd crashed onto.

"AGH! Virgo get me down, hurry!" Lucy shrieked.

"Princess, catch!" Virgo yelled, throwing a handle like that to some weapon, the item burying into the pod, right next to Lucy's head.

"You almost took my head off with that thing! What the heck is it!" Lucy screamed.

"It's an extendable whip from the Celestial World. The Aradaenus Constellations Flux De'Toille." Virgo stated as Lucy drew the handle from where it was planted.

"From the River of the Stars?" Lucy ponderd.

"Well now, looks like you've got a new toy Lucy!" Zena snickered, lashing her own whip out again.

"You can use it if you like Princess. But I doubt it will be much help." Virgo stated.

"Can't you try to look on the bright side once in a while?" Lucy sighed.

"INCOMING OCTOPUS GUY!" Zena shouted as Byro slammed the Ferris Wheel's base.

"Right now it's the only hope I've got!" Lucy stated as the Ferris Wheel fell.

"Come close, we can end this quickly." Byro chuckled, and Lucy readied her new weapon.

"Goodbye, and best of luck to you Princess, Lady Zena!" Virgo stated as she spun off.

"Let's go Lucy!" Zena shouted.

"Here we go!" Lucy yelled, and both grils whips extended, the orange glow from Zena's lava whip contrasting the starry blue of Flux De'Toille.

"More strange magic? I'm afraid it won't help you the slightest bit." Byro chuckled as the two leapt at him, their respective weapons not even so much as scratching his hide. "As I thought, completely helpless. If you'd like to trade lashes I'd be happy to… GWAGH!"

Byro reeled back as bolts of lava started pounding him in the face.

"Man will you shut up! I'm getting tired of hearing you talk!" Zena snapped.

"Like that does much!" Byro roared, smacking the two Earthland wizards and sending them flying into a tower. "I'm confused Earthland wizards. Earlier you said you would take care of me!"

"Yeah, well, we will!" Zena shouted, putting a hand on one of her arms, a large magic circle forming, "Lucy, keep him busy for a few seconds so that I can charge this, alright? And make sure you get the girl out of there before I release this! I've only used this spell once, but it's pretty gnarly!"

"Got it." Lucy nodded, standing back up with her own strength renewed from the knowledge of why Virgo gave her the weapon in her hand, and it lashed out again. Lucy then snagged the tentacle crashing towards them by extending the whip and redirecting the target, and Byro gasped as Lucy landed on him and started running up the tentacle.

"What's this!?" Byro gasped.

"Get your tentacles off of her!" Lucy demanded.

"Why should I? She's part of our army and therefore your enemy! She should be of no concern to you, Earthlander!" Byro yelled as he lashed at Lucy again, the girl dodging by snagging him and pulling up.

"Can't you see she's in pain!?" Lucy yelled.

"Oh this is just a taste of what's to come!" Byro chuckled, squeezing tighter, and Coco yelled.

"That does it!" Lucy snapped as she landed, jumping upwards again.

"Stop scurrying around on me like some kind of parasite!" Byro roared, moving around, and Zena was following him as best she could since she couldn't move from her current position.

"Come on Lucy, hurry it up." Zena growled, a line of sweat running down her head.

"I have to care about her!" Lucy snapped as she landed on a roof, "Because it's obvious that you don't!"

When Lucy said that, Coco looked utterly surprised.

"If you feel that way about your own comrade, then I can't let you win!" Lucy yelled as she snared Byro again and tied him up.

"Ngh… may arms! She's completely tied me up!" Byro shouted.

"Zena, get him before he hits the ground!" Lucy shouted, and Zena nodded, starting the last part of her incantation.

"Blaze of Hell and Tremble of Earth! Merge into one to create a Catastrophe! **Volcanic Buster!" **Zena roared, a giant gout of lava bursting from the magic circle and slamming into Byro, shoving him across the park until he slammed into the monster academy, leaving him completely scorched along with _massive _damage to the area, most structures melted to piles of rubble.

"Because we're members of Fairy Tail!" Lucy snapped.

"How dare you lecture me!?" Byro snapped, and then flames along with stardust flared up behind him, and he yelped, "AGH! Where is all this coming from!?"

Behind Byro, Natsu and Solaris were roaring, both having slammed Hughes with a fist and right into Byro's face.

"So you think we're monsters huh?" Natsu scoffed.

"Well you've barely seen anything!" Solairs roared, a downright glorious blaze of fire mixed with stardust filling the air as Hughes and Byro were sent flying.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled happily.

"NICE ONE SOL!" Zena laughed,, jumping up into the air as their fallen adversaries crashed to the ground, the two Dragon Slayers landing on the floor, and Coco stared in shock and awe at the fallen Byro and Hughes.

"_They took down Hughes and Byro?" _Coco thought in shock.

Lucy was sitting up on a light, spinning her new whip in her hands, and Natsu and Solaris both yelped when they saw Byro.

"WHOA! What the heck is this huge blob!?" Natsu yelped.

"And why does it smell like barbecued octopus?" Solaris muttered, sniffing the air, and Zena chuckled slight as she walked over from across the roof.

"You always know how to make an entrance!" Lucy stated.

"Hey, who's that on the ground there?" Natsu asked when he saw Coco.

"And what's with that huge key she's got?" Solaris added as their group moved to the injured girl.

"I hope she's okay." Lucy stated.

"She just needs some patching up." Zena stated.

"Do you know this girl?" Natsu asked the two, Solaris giving the same look.

"I can't say I really know her." Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah… but, she was being attacked by the octopus dude here. But, really, are you okay kid?" Zena asked when Coco shrank up a bit.

"Does your tummy hurt or something?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I really don't think that's it." Solaris stated, and Coco held up the key in her hands.

"This key is what he wanted. It'll power a machine that will kill all of your friends!" Coco stated.

"What did you say!?" Natsu gasped.

"Is that why that old geezer was stealing our power?" Solaris pondered.

"Are you talking about that thing that's gonna make that huge lacrima crash into Extalia? But what are you doing running around the castle with it like this?" Lucy asked.

"It was… what, Code ED… something… oh! Code ETD right?" Zena asked, and Coco nodded, setting the key on the ground.

"They said we could have everlasting power, but I decided I wanted everlasting peace instead. So please…" Coco sobbed, looking up with tears in her eyes, "Please help me destroy it for good! I'm begging you…"

"So you're saying, all we have to do to stop from smashing that lacrima is to destroy this key? That's amazing!" Lucy shouted.

"Alright!" Natsu chuckld.

"That'll be easy as pie!" Solaris chuckled.

"Breaking stuff happens to be Fairy Tail's specialty, might I add." Zena snickered, and _just _when Natsu was going to take the key, somehow it was replaced with one of those weird frogs, and none other than Sugar Boy was sliding by with the key in hand.

"Stop right there Coco! Even you have better sense than to hand something this important to an enemy of the Kingdom! This key belongs to his majesty." Sugar Boy declared as he shot off.

"Sugar Boy!" Coco yelled.

"He took it!" Natsu gasped.

"How the heck is he sliding on his armor like that?" Solaris yelped.

"Give it back!" Coco shouted.

"Does anyone else hear a motorcycle?" Zena asked as she heard the roar of an engine.

"Stop right here!" Gray shouted as he shot above the downed Byro on a blue motorcycle. "You hear me!?"

"Of course, I hear you. I just don't care." Sugar Boy scoffed.

"You're only gonna make this worse!" Gray snapped as he sailed over the others.

"GRAY!" The other four Fairy Tail wizards shouted.

"Listen up you guys, there's no need for you to worry about Mr. Big Chin here! This ones all mine! Everything else is up to you!" Gray yelled as he tore off after Sugar Boy.

"HOLD UP GUYS!" Telo yelled as he came flying back, Solaris catching the Exceed as he crashed down.

"Telo? Are you okay?" Solaris asked.

"Yeah… just tired… I was looking all over for you guys and then I saw this giant octopus crashing around, and then a GIANT blast of lava that nearlr scorched my tail off!" Telo shouted.

"Oh… sorry Telo, that was one of my spells." Zena chuckled.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Telo shrieked, jumping up onto Solaris' head and hiding a bit as Zena nodded. "I swear I have some of the scariest friends…"

"Enough of the small talk! We gotta catch up with him too!" Natsu snapped, and they all took off.

"Whatever it takes to get that key back!" Lucy added, and they all yelped when the floor softened and they started to sink.

"Oh now what!?" Natsu yelled.

"What the hell is up with the floor!? My feet are completely stuck!" Solaris snapped.

"Good thing I'm on your head!" Telo yelped.

"This again!? Man that guy is such a one trick pony!" Zena growled.

"I'm sick of getting stuck!" Lucy muttered.

"This sucks! I can't move my legs! Lucy, Zena, get us out of here!" Natsu yelped.

"Heh, you don't even need to ask! **Lava Lasher!" **Zena yelled.

"Come on Flux De'Toille!" Lucy chuckled, but just when they were about to nab something, the still transformed and KO'd Byro landed on top of them.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Solaris snapped.

"I so do not want to die being crushed by some huge octopus guy!" Zena yelled as the amusement park started shut down, Lucy yelling in despair.

"Sooo… how the hell do we get out of this one?" Solaris muttered calmly.

"I dunno… I wonder how Gray's going right about now…" Zena mumbled.

"Hopefully he's finished up with that weird guy and done _something _about the key. Heck, do we even need to real thing?" Telo asked.

"Nope." Zena stated. "Not with Gray being an Ice Make wizard and all… if he doesn't break the real one in the first place."

"True, true…" Solaris nodded.


End file.
